


The Librarian

by heidi124540



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 47,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: AU Bellarke, There's a new librarian in town, Clarke works in a place filled with hundreds of stories, but the only one she won't share is hers. Bellamy is instantly fascinated by her, Why did she move here? Where is she from? Why won't she tell anyone? He is determined that he will break down the wall she has put up, will he be prepared for what is on the other side?





	1. Chapter 1

"Bellamy, where are you headed?" His roommate called, hearing him slam things around getting his stuff together.

"To the library, I placed an order three days ago for a handful of books and haven't received an email telling me they put the order in yet. Something about a possible delay because there being a new librarian. I need them to finish this grad paper and I was told it would be a quick process." He replied hostile, grabbing his sunglasses and hat. Miller shook his head, smirking.

"Well try not to yell at the little old lady that works there, I'll be at the basketball court." He said grabbing his gym bag. They walked down the street together, Miller could feel the anxiety radiating off of Bellamy.

"Good luck" he offered when they split ways at the park.

Another block over and Bellamy was headed up the stairs to the library, opening the door and heading for the front desk with a purpose. He fully intended to give someone a piece of his mind, this was his future they were playing with and he was pissed.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A voice called rounding the desk. He recognized her as one of usual girls he saw returning books to there spots on the shelves. Her name tag read 'Charlotte'

"I ordered books, just wanted to check the status, I need them immediately" He answered, his tone a little louder then he thought. Various people turned to see who it was making a scene.

"And you are?" she asked looking up from the computer she was now seated at.

"Bellamy Blake" he replied watching her focus on the screen in front of her.

"I don't see anything here, that says you even put an order in" she replied quietly clicking on a few more icons searching again.

"Well look harder, here is the receipt" he said slamming a paper down on the counter. She jumped slightly sliding the receipt off the counter.

"Sir, you need to calm down, I will look, but you yelling at me isn't going to make me find it easier."she replied nervously staring up at him.

"I can't calm down, my whole grad paper is riding on this and I can't do it without the damn books" he voice was lower then the previous time but still filled with venom. She just nodded diverting her attention back to the computer. She scanned numerous orders, titles, and transactions and still couldn't find his. He watched her sigh before meeting his eyes.

"It's not here" her voice was barely audible, he could see her tense, instantly sending a wave a guilt through him.

"Okay, well how about your new Librarian, where Can I find her or him?" he asked, using a tone more friendly this time. The girl glanced at the clock then back to him.

"Ms. Griffin will be here in fifteen minutes, would you like to leave a message or would you like to wait?"

"I'll be back to see her" he said heading for the door.

...

Clarke was standing in line at the coffee shop, silently hoping the lady in front of her would decide on a flavor shot for her coffee. She looked down at her watch for the third time as she waited. She heard the bell over the door chime behind her. She turned slightly making eye contact with the darkest most intense brown eyes she has ever seen, she forced herself to look away. Whoever he was, he was ruggedly handsome, and the brief eye contact made her heart race. She smiled seeing the lady ahead of her finally make her choice.

"Next" The cashier called.

"Yes, can I get a vanilla soy latte" Clarke asked.

"Of course, that will be $4.50" he replied opening his drawer and taking the money from her.

She waited patiently as he made her drink.

"You new around here?" a deep voice sounded behind her.

She turned meeting his dark eyes again.

"Yea just moved into town" she replied

"I'm Bellamy" he extended his hand to her.

"Clarke, Nice to meet you" she shook his hand.

"Orders up" The cashier stated.

"Oh, thank you, Bellamy it was nice meeting you, I'm late to work, have a great day" she smiled giving him a small wave before heading out the door.

Bellamy gave them his order and turned to watch her walk across the street. She was beautiful and he was not blind. He turned to look at the cashier.

"She come in here a lot?" Bellamy asked

"Every day the past week around nine, nine thirty, then again around three" He answered

"She seems nice" Bellamy added.

"Yup, you and the rest of the towns single male population has the same opinion" he replied with a smirk.

"I can see how she doesn't go unnoticed"

"It's a rare occasion she pays for her own coffee" he laughed handing Bellamy his cup.

"Thanks" Bellamy said taking a sip on his way to the door. He checked his watch, by now the new librarian should be in. He walked back across the street and down the block a few doors before heading up the steps for the second time today.

...

"Ms. Griffin, a customer was here earlier, and he was not too impressed, he ordered books and has yet to receive them, the receipt is here, but I couldn't find them, he should be back any second, he was a bit hostile" Charlotte said handing her the receipt.

"I'll check the back, page me when he gets here, the system took all the orders just didn't send specific orders together so i'll have to sort through the books and get the ones out on this list." She replied headed for the back.

She had went through three of the seven boxes and had only found one book of the five he ordered, box four revealed none, box five none, box six had two of them in it, and she relaxed a bit when she found the remaining two on the bottom of box seven. She double checked the order and the books.

"Aha!" she said out loud picking them all off and heading out into the library.

"Okay so where is this great new librarian" She guessed that must be her hostile customer who's voice was carrying through the quiet aisles of books. Then she heard the page from Charlotte.

"Ms. Griffin to the front desk please" she smirked to herself, knowing her guess was correct.

She rounded the corner seeing the man she just mean moments ago.

"Bellamy?" she questioned.

"Clarke?, you work here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm the great new librarian" she smiled at the look on his face.

"Here's your books" She said setting them on the desk.

'Um, Thank you" He replied. She watched him rub the back of his neck, barely meeting her eyes.

"Yup, and no harassing the help or you won't be welcome, the next library is an hour away you know" She watched his eyes shoot to hers, Charlotte couldn't help but smile.

"You have a great day Mr. Blake" Charlotte said making her way over to her book cart.

"Yes, Mr. Blake, You have a great day" Clarke stated with a smile.

"You too, Charlotte, Ms. Griffin" He said evenly, putting emphasis on the formal use of Clarke's name, before pulling his books off the counter and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy finished his paper, only took 3 days even after he got his books, he could breathe easier now. He sent a copy to his professor just as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yea" he answered, the door opened to reveal Octavia and Miller.

"Let's go grab a coffee and then they have a band in the park , can we go see what they are like?" Octavia asked.

"Yea, I just finished my paper, perfect timing"

...

Miller held the door open at the coffee shop for Octavia and Bellamy, they moved to the line, whenever a band was playing in the park the coffee shop was always busy. Today was no exception, they would be there awhile, groups of people entered and exited on a constant and the whole place was buzzing with different conversations.

"So are you glad to be done with your paper?" Octavia asked.

"Yup, never felt so relieved to send an email" Bellamy laughed.

"See, and if you didn't put that Librarian in her place you wouldn't have had your books on time" Miller added.

"You what? Lets hear the story." Octavia prompted

"Yes, lets hear the story, Mr. Blake" a voice said from behind them. Bellamy felt himself cringe internally. He glanced at his watch. '3:00pm, great' He didn't turn around, he knew exactly who it was.

His sister and roommate looked around him to the blonde who was smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Octavia, Bellamy's sister, and this is his roommate Nate but we call him Miller"

"I'm Clarke, the librarian" she said shaking there hands. Miller's laughter filled the room causing dozens of heads to turn in there direction. Octavia's eyes widened looking to Bellamy who's eyes were shooting daggers at Miller.

"Next!" the cashier called.

Bellamy stepped forward.

"Two large coffee's milk and sugar, one mocha latte, and one vanilla soy latte for the princess behind us" he stated handing the guy his credit card.

"Princess?" she scoffed pushing passing Miller and Octavia.

"Well, you sure thought you were high and mighty, you were going to banish me from the library like it's your damn kingdom" he stated.

"I'll pay for my own, Don't do me any favors"

"Too late, already gave him money" Bellamy smirked.

She just crossed her arms glaring at him. Miller and Octavia stood beside them trying not to stare, but completely interested in there exchange.

The cashier handed them drinks one by one.

"Thank you" Clarke said evidently agitated.

"Anytime Princess" He said walking out the door.

"Nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you again" Octavia said.

"Yes nice meeting both of you" she said looking from her to Miller. She gave them a warm smile heading out before them, she glanced at Bellamy before heading in the opposite direction shaking her head.

The trio walked to the park in awkward silence.

"Whatever it is, just say it" Bellamy mumbled knowing them too well.

"You lied, you didn't tell her off did you?" Miller smiled knowingly.

"Nope, more like she dismissed me like a damn kid who was misbehaving" he replied in a huff.

"She's pretty" Octavia said.

"Gee hadn't noticed" Bellamy retorted, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah right, every guy in there noticed"

"That's true" Miller added.

They made there way to the park, 'she is pretty, a pretty pain in my ass' Bellamy thought as they arrived at there destination.

"She gets under your skin" Octavia noted out loud.

"You could say that" he replied.

Music filled the park, there were tons of people sitting under various trees and across the field. Bellamy moved towards a tree with no one around it and they followed all sitting on the grass under it. The band was a few songs in.

"They are pretty good" Octavia complimented.

"Yea not bad" Miller agreed. Bellamy nodded. The band was satisfactory in his opinion instead of listening his eyes searched the crowd. He looked for the familiar face, not that he wanted to see her, she pissed him off, but she wasn't bad on the eyes, and she would give him a distraction for awhile. He eyes found her in the far corner leaning against the tree. She wasn't paying attention either. Her gaze was focused out over the water of the lake.

He watched her answer her phone, she looked like she was yelling at someone. She took off at a brisk walk to the garbage can in front of her, popped the battery out of her phone and dropped it in the trash, walked fifty feet, and dropped the phone in the next garbage can, turned and headed out of the park stopping at two more garbage cans to dispose of the case and the battery cover. 'what the hell, shes crazy, someone pissed her off' He lost sight of her at the end of the block and went back to listening to the music. He kept replaying what he just saw in his mind, sure there is times he wants to throw his phone away, or smash it, but that would be the first time he has ever seen anyone actually do it.

"What are you eyeing?" Octavia whispered.

"The new librarian just had a meltdown and threw her phone out, I'm telling you, she think's she is better then everyone, must have money if she can afford to just throw it away"

"Bellamy, stop looking for reasons, to dislike her, I liked her, she was nice"

"How the fuck did you pinpoint her in this crowd?" Miller asked looking around them. Bellamy just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was easy, are we done here? It's starting to get cold" he said standing.

"Yea, lets head home" Miller stood with Octavia nodding her answer beside him.

...

That night Bellamy laid in bed still wondering what made her mad enough to throw her phone out, and to disassemble it like that. It really had him puzzled. 'Who does that?' He thought to himself. Eventually sleep deprivation got the best of him, relieving him of his thoughts for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was headed home from the coffee shop, Bellamy Blake and his infuriating ways on her mind, she slowed when she could hear the music drifting through the alley from the band at the park. It wasn't awful music, but it wasn't something she would choose to listen to. The cool inviting breeze off the water drew her interest though. She walked down the alley into the opening, there was quite a crowd, she finished her latte, throwing the empty cup away and finding a vacant tree to lean against that was close to the water.

This spot was beautiful, the water was catching the sunshine and it was breathtaking. She was glad she took the job as librarian here. It wasn't a big city, it was welcoming and nobody knows her. It was a perfect chance to start over. She just had to keep to herself and stay off social media.

She had a job she loved, she had very nice customers, all except one anyway. 'He cant be too bad, he's definitely easy on the eyes' she told herself, 'Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot, last thing I need is another problem' Her phone rang startling her. She glanced at the number, dread washed over her as she pushed the talk icon.

"Hello" she answered.

"Clarke, it's been along time" the voice of Nyko sounding off through her ears.

"Yea" she replied, making her answers short, not wanting to give away her location, she expected his call.

"As you know we killed Finn because he couldn't pay us, unfortunately for you he has no family. You being his closest friend, means you inherit the debt" his voice was deep but calm. Clarke on the other hand was telling her mind to steady her hands. She knew he couldn't hear the phone shake but she could feel it against her face.

"I don't know anything about what you do, or what Finn was doing for you. However I do know I don't owe you anything, even if I was going to pay, I would need money to do that, money I don't have" She tried to calm down, but she was enraged and definitely yelling in the phone.

"Change your tone Clarke, we will contact you again, if you don't answer, we will personally find you" he threatened before hanging up.

'Like hell you will contact me' She thought while quickly dissembling her phone. She threw each individual piece in various trash cans on her way out of the park and walked to her apartment in record time. She wanted to be in her space, somewhere safe with the door triple bolt locked. She walked out on her balcony overlooking the street. She sat at her small table staring out over countless buildings, you could see half of the park and some of the shore but not enough in her opinion.

She heard someone clear there voice on the balcony next to her. She felt herself have a slight heart attack before turning to meet the smiling face of Octavia Blake.

"Small world, huh? you must be my new neighbor" Octavia said.

"Yea, small world I'd say" Clarke replied, looking past her to the empty doorway.

"Don't fret, me and my boyfriend Lincoln live here, Bellamy lives on the other end of the block, on the west side of the park, with Miller" Clarke smiled.

"Thanks, don't know if I could handle him as a neighbor" She replied.

"Don't get me wrong, you will still run into him frequently, he's here a lot, our apartment becomes a party spot, it's bigger then their place. He's not so bad once you get to know him"

"I'm sure he's great, we just got off on the wrong foot" Clarke added.

"Do you want to come over and hang out, I have wine and my man works till 11 tonight so we have plenty of time for girl talk"

"Sure, give me 10" Clarke replied, standing and heading in her apartment. 'A girls night... a new friend's not bad, at this point a friend in general would be amazing' Clarke smiled as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Here's to a new start" She whispered before knocking on her neighbors door.

"Come in, it's open" Octavia yelled.

Clarke turned the door knob letting herself in. Lincoln and Octavia's apartment was the same size and design as Clarke's just everything was reversed and on the opposite side. She walked out to the balcony joining Octavia at their small table. She had already brought the bottle of wine and the glasses out.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have a girl to talk to, Most of my friends are mutual friends of Lincoln or Bellamy, and they are all guys with the exception of Raven and Harper. However Harper is on the local PD and Raven runs an auto shop downtown, they are super busy all the time."

"Well you will be happy to know I am also happy to have someone to talk to, I just moved here and have no friends, I've received a few numbers of guys from the coffee shop which I disposed of in the garbage at the library, I don't believe friendship is what they had in mind" she laughed

"I've lived here all my life, just on the outskirts of town, where it was more rural, where did you move from?"

"The south" Clarke replied.

"Like southern New York?" she asked.

"No, the southern states" Clarke replied raising her glass to her lips.

"Oh, well that's a climate change" Octavia smiled not pressing her more on the question.

"It is indeed" she said.

"Bellamy said he saw you at the park tonight, what did you think of the band?" Octavia asked. Clarke froze momentarily, could he have heard her conversation.

"They were okay, I like the concept of the music in the park but it wasn't my kind of music choice"

"You and Bellamy would get along, He wasn't too impressed either" Octavia said.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope just me, is Bellamy your only sibling?"

"Yup, and he's enough" Octavia replied causing them to both laugh.

They spent the next hour on the balcony making small talk and drinking. Once it started to get too cold the girls moved inside. They were a bottle of wine in and goofing around, they were each wearing a hat they found on the table. Octavia took a selfie of them laughing and snapped it to Bellamy, Lincoln and Miller.

They were looking at Octavia's photo albums, putting another bottle of wine down just as Lincoln entered the apartment.

Octavia introduced her to him before walking her to the door. Clarke couldn't believe it was so late already. She entered her apartment, stripped down, and sank under her covers.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke woke up head pounding, as she looked over at the clock. '7:45 shit'

She shot up out of bed getting dressed quickly.

"Sun is shining so it must be warm, right? right!" she talked to her self grabbing her keys, and locking up. She headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Fuck no, it's not warm" she huffed as she started down the street.

"Hey, need a sweatshirt?" Lincoln called from the balcony, with an amused look on his face.

"You would be a lifesaver!" Clarke called back as he disappeared momentarily. He came back out dropping one down to her.

"There is Tylenol in the pocket, if you are anything like Octavia you need it" He smiled

"I owe you big time!" she said slipping the sweatshirt on.

"Nah, you are all good, have a good day!" He said sipping his coffee, she waved as she headed down the sidewalk.

...

Bellamy was up and on his way to the coffee shop. He looked down at his phone, the picture of Octavia and Clarke filling his screen. He smirked shaking his head 'Of course she would pick her to be friends with, anything to torture her brother' He looked up seeing Clarke hurrying down the sidewalk that connects to his.

"Morning" He called. She fell into step along side of him.

"Morning" she replied.

"Rough night?"

"Fun night, Rough morning" she said causing him to laugh.

He clicked his phone open handing it to her.

"Oh gosh, We look bombed" she mumbled a shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

"Let's get you some coffee" He smiled taking the phone back.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, he opened the door for her, the shop buzzing as usual.

Bellamy stood talking to some guys behind him as Clarke prayed for this line to move. She needed coffee to take this Tylenol, and she needed the Tylenol like she needed air.

"So this the new lady?" One of the guys asked.

"Nope, just one of Octavia's friends, shes the new Librarian" Bellamy said as she turned around to see them all looking at her.

"I just saw the sweatshirt, sorry" One of them stated. She looked down to see Bellamy's Name on the one side, it was an adult soccer league sweatshirt. Her reflection in the shop window let her see it had his last name and number in large print on the back.

"Sorry, it's the one Lincoln dropped off the balcony to me" she said looking at Bellamy.

"It's fine, Looks better on you" he replied. She smiled turning just in time to place the order, and pay. She turned handing him his coffee. His friends giving him raised eyebrows.

He just shook his head at them heading out the door behind her.

"Thank you for the coffee"

"Thanks for letting me borrow your sweatshirt" she smiled taking her Tylenol.

"Yea, about that, It might earn you a reputation you don't want, a lot of girls would like to parade around in that"

"Oh good lord, get over yourself, I'm late to work, have a good day" she smiled headed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you too" he smirked watching her walk away in his sweatshirt.

...

Bellamy knocked on Octavia's door, Lincoln opening it and Octavia glaring at him from the couch.

"You look worse then Clarke" Bellamy stated.

"Which brings me to the next question, we just invite strangers in to your apartment and give my clothes away?"

"She lives next door down, and she didn't take your clothes" Octavia said looking at him like he was crazy.

"I lent her a sweatshirt this morning, might have been yours" Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah, Imagine her surprise in the coffee shop when Jasper asked if she was my new woman, turns out she hadn't took the time to look at the writing on the shirt" Bellamy said causing Lincoln to laugh, Octavia just shook her head.

"I'm assuming you cleared it up" Octavia stated.

"Yup all good, she still has my shirt though" he said.

"Well here's to hoping she avoids any of your conquests, as she may just set it on fire after that" she replied smirking,

"I warned her, she wouldn't listen"

"Alright you two, let's go get breakfast" Lincoln said grabbing a sweatshirt for him and one for Octavia.

...

Clarke was at work for a while, she put all her new orders in, now she just had to go mail out some of the bills.

"Charlotte, I have to run to the Post Office quick, hold down the fort" she called.

"Yea, got it under control" Charlotte answered placing books back on shelves.

She walked down to the Post Office and mailed all the letters, on the way back she stopped and bought a prepaid phone. She exited the store headed towards the library.

"Nice shirt" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see a taller female walking behind her.

"It's not mine, but thanks" Clarke replied continuing walking.

"Oh I know it's not yours" she answered voice slightly raised.

Clarke slowed her pace, this is not how she wanted today to go.

"Is there a problem?" She asked turning to face the girl.

"Yes, there is, him and I are kind of a thing"

"Were kind of a thing" a voice jumped in from the diner's doorway making both girls jump. Octavia making herself known approached the two girls.

"Right Roma? were kind of a thing? as in not anymore? and don't harass unsuspecting people on the sidewalk, it's creepy" she said standing next to Clarke

"Your brother will regret leaving me"

"Oh, I doubt it" Bellamy's voice came from the door way where him and Lincoln were standing putting there sweatshirts on.

Roma sent him a glare before continuing on her way.

"I told you princess, the sweatshirt is a bad idea" he said.

"Nothing I can't handle, Stop, calling me princess!, I gotta get back to work, see you guys later" she said headed to the library steps a few doors down.


	5. Chapter 5

'Okay so maybe he's not that bad' Clarke sat in her office thinking about the days events, the smell of Bellamy's cologne from his sweatshirt surrounding her. She was waiting for the clock to tick, 'five more minutes' She sighed

She started to log off all of her accounts she had open and stood from her chair turning off the lights. She moved to the computer room starting at one end and making her way across the row of computers shutting them all down one by one. A crash from the other side of the wall made her jump. She could feel her heart racing, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes shot to the doorway. To say she was jumpy was an understatement, she was downright scared that the people looking to collect Finn's debt would find her. She held her breath, she was on high alert, listening for any other sound.

"It was me, I knocked over books" Charlotte called. Clarke let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the computers. She silently scolded herself for letting them get in her head. As she closed out and powered off the last computers Charlotte appeared in the doorway, keys in hand and ready to close up. Clarke gave her a smile and turned the lights off.

"Let's go home, excited for the three day weekend ?, what are you doing for the fourth of July?" Charlotte asked.

"Going to just relax, I will be able to see the parade from my balcony, so it should be good, and you?" Clarke replied

"I have a family bar-b-que to attend, it will be nice to see some friends and my sister" Charlotte answered as they walked out the doors locking them behind them.

"Um, so about that sweatshirt, you and the hostile customer huh?" Clarke laughed at Charlotte's question.

"This town is pretty observant over a sweatshirt huh? and no, him and I are acquaintances, I hung out with his sister last night and this morning I forgot to grab a sweatshirt for my walk to work, so his sister's boyfriend tossed me the nearest one. Just happened to be his." She explained.

"I didn't notice, some girls in the library were talking about it" she replied.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? why is it such a big deal that it is the sweatshirt of Bellamy Blake" she asked curious.

"That sweatshirt was the one he wore all season long during the semi pro soccer season, he carried the team to the playoffs"

"A hometown hero" Clarke nodded understanding.

"Yea, sort of, he could have went pro but turned the offer down"

"Why?" Clarke asked

"I don't really know, I don't think anyone does. After that him and his teammates had quite the reputation for ladies men, the sidewalk in front of the building they live in became a normal runway for the walk of shame"

"Nice, not surprised, that kind of attention gets the women going." Clarke said.

"Yea, but he dated one girl for awhile, Roma, her family deals in some shady business, not sure what exactly, all I know is something happened and Octavia was involved. Bellamy ended the relationship and hasn't had another one since, not even a one night stand so they say"

"It's amazing what you can learn while putting books back with the occasional eavesdropping" Clarke smiled at Charlotte

"You have no idea" Charlotte answered laughing.

"Lets grab a coffee quick?" Clarke asked.

"Sure, then I have to head home" Charlotte answered.

They entered the coffee shop, the guys from earlier stood in line before them.

"Bellamy's teammates" Charlotte whispered seeing the team in there sweatshirts, dirt covered, obviously fresh from practice, Clarke nodding to acknowledge she heard her.

"Hey, You are the girl from this morning, I'm Jasper" one of the guys stepped forward towards them, as the rest of them turned to see who he was talking to.

"I'm Clarke, this is Charlotte" She answered giving them all a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, this is Monty, Wick, you know Lincoln and Miller, this is Roan. The rest of the guys should be here shortly" He informed her.

"Nice, you normally file in here after practice for coffee?"

"Yea, best place in town" he replied

"So you are new to the area? or just the librarian position?"

"Both" Clarke replied.

"Where did you move from?"

"The south mainly, I moved around a lot"

"That's cool, see the world" Jasper commented.

"Who are the ladies?" A voice from behind them asked. Clarke turned to see a taller blonde behind her, with a team sweatshirt on.

"Dax meet Clarke and Charlotte" Jasper introduced them.

"Sporting Blake's sweatshirt I see, you spoken for?" Dax spoke giving her a once over, she could feel her skin crawl just from his eyes on her.

"Nope, but also not interested to be, sorry" she replied with a smile.

" I bet I could change your mind" he smiled back.

"Don't waste her time" the voice came from behind Dax, she felt a smirk cross her lips, knowing the person it belonged to.

Bellamy stepped forward.

"Ms. Griffin, I see you have met the team."

"Well, well, Mr. Blake, what a coincidence running in to you here" she joked.

"Charlotte, how are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Great, and you?"

" Good thanks" he replied.

The first half of the team ordered, Clarke and Charlotte ordered. The guys behind the counter handing coffees over two at a time.

"Ladies" the guy called there attention sliding theirs onto the counter.

"I still have to pay" Clarke noted.

"Nope Miller got it" he replied moving to Dax and Bellamy's order.

"Thank you Miller" Clarke said turning to him.

" Yeah, thanks" Charlotte added.

"No problem ladies, have a good fourth"

"You too" Clarke replied.

"See you around guys" Clarke said giving them a small wave.

Charlotte said her goodbyes as they were headed to the door.

"Bellamy, I'll drop your shirt off at Octavia's" Clarke said passing him.

"Nah, keep it, I told you, looks much better on you" he smiled.

Clarke nodded a thanks, feeling the blush creep up her neck as she ducked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy entered the coffee shop with the last of the team, her blonde hair among the sea of people caught his eye. He stood behind Dax, watching her talk to Jasper. Her blonde curls falling loosely over her shoulders, his dark sweatshirt swallowing her body. She looked perfect. He watched as Dax tired his luck with her, and couldn't help but smile when she shot him down. He stepped in to save her.

"Don't waste her time" he said stepping out into her view, the second her eyes met his he could feel his heart rate pick up.

Bellamy stepped forward, cutting in front of Dax.

"Ms. Griffin, I see you have met the team."

"Well, well, Mr. Blake, what a coincidence running in to you here" she joked. He took notice that she wasn't alone.

"Charlotte, how are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Great, and you?"

" Good thanks" he replied.

The first half of the team ordered, Clarke and Charlotte ordered. The guys behind the counter handing coffees over two at a time.

"Ladies" the guy called there attention sliding theirs onto the counter.

"I still have to pay" Clarke noted. Bellamy was about to speak up for them to be put on his order but was cut short by the cashier's voice.

"Nope Miller got it" The cashier replied moving to Dax and Bellamy's order.

"Thank you Miller" Clarke said turning to him. Bellamy caught Miller shoot him an amused look before turning his attention to the girls.

" Yeah, thanks" Charlotte added.

"No problem ladies, have a good fourth"

"You too" Clarke replied.

"See you around guys" Clarke said giving them a small wave.

Charlotte said her goodbyes as they were headed to the door. Bellamy was about to join the guys off to the side when he heard his name.

"Bellamy, I'll drop your shirt off at Octavia's" Clarke said heading past him. Various sets of eyes turning to him.

"Nah, keep it, I told you, looks much better on you" he smiled, watching her intently.

Clarke nodded a thanks, feeling the blush creep up her neck as she ducked out the door.

He turned back to find the guys watching him.

"What?"

"You just give your sweatshirt away?" Lincoln asked

"Well you didn't think twice about giving my sweatshirt away this morning" Bellamy replied to Lincoln who just laughed in response.

"And you complained about the price of coffee yesterday but bought a few extra today?" He asked Miller who was trying to hide his smile.

"Hey, she's cute, I might even start to read" he replied, A series of 'Me too" and nods traveled amongst them. Bellamy just shook his head at their antics.

"Alright, I gotta get headed, I'll see you all Tuesday on the field at 6, if not at the party." Bellamy said, Miller and Lincoln falling instep with him as they exited and headed for Lincoln's apartment.

They walked in silence, as they rounded the corner laughing could be heard along the street. Lincoln motioned up to Octavia and Clarke sitting on Clarke's balcony, each with a glass of wine in hand. Miller and Bellamy smirking as they followed Lincoln through the door of the building and up the stairs to his apartment. They changed out of practice clothes and into jeans and t-shirts before grabbing a beer and heading out on to the balcony.

...

The opening of the sliding door on the neighboring balcony drew the girls attention.

"Well hello there" Lincoln waved at them.

"Hello to you too" Octavia called.

Clarke glanced over at the guys hoping for a glimpse of Bellamy, he was seated with his back to the railing, his eyes focused on her. She felt her breath hitch slightly as he gave her a smirk before taking a swig of his beer. She shook her head, hoping to rid herself of the thoughts and the mindless trance she was in.

She turned to Octavia who was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look like you need more wine" She smiled

"Yea, I guess you could say that" Clarke laughed pouring another glass. She spent the next hour talking to Octavia and fighting an internal battle whether to look in his direction or not. In one aspect she loved the attention, in another aspect too much attention was bad for her situation, and she refused to be attached to someone who could easily be pulled into her mess of a life.

"Well my dear I have to head over to them and make dinner, you are more then welcome to join"

"Alright, let me take a shower and change then I'll stop over"

"Sounds good" Octavia said as they stood walking into the apartment.

Octavia stepped out the door. Clarke locking it behind her before heading down the hall to the shower.

...

Octavia walked in her apartment, Bellamy standing at the counter, his eyes looking past her.

"Shes going to take a shower and change before she joins us, stop boring holes in the door with your eyes"

"It doesn't bother me either way" he replied taking another beer out of the fridge.

"Yea, that's obvious" Octavia grinned getting the ingredients she set aside for dinner out of the refrigerator.

"It doesn't" his voice didn't come out confident, sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Earning a knowing look from his sister as he stepped out the door.

...

Clarke stepped out of the shower, taking a few seconds to reapply some makeup before getting dressed. She gave her self a once over in her light blue jeans and white peasant top, a quick spritz of perfume and grabbed her keys from the door as she slipped her flip flops on. She locked up before knocking on the neighboring door.

The door opened to reveal Miller.

"Good Evening, come in" he greeted in a drunken British accent.

"Well thank you kind sir" she joked back, he just smiled gesturing to her.

"See she gets it" he said before jumping over the back of the couch.

"Dinner is done, girls make plates first here, or we would starve" Octavia states handing her a plate.

The girls filled their plates and sat at the table. Bellamy and Lincoln walk off the porch filling plates and joining the girls. Miller grabs a plate before going back to playing xbox on the couch.

"You said you were from the south right? where exactly?" Bellamy asked looking at Clarke.

"All over, I moved around a lot" she replied pushing food around her plate.

"Where was the place you moved up here from?"

"Texas" she answered before taking a bite.

"Where in Texas? we have family down there" he added.

"It's not a big town, you probably wouldn't know where it was"

"Try me"he persisted.

"Nah, it's not important, this food is delicious, thank you for inviting me." she diverted the attention to Octavia. It was smooth enough for the others but she could feel Bellamy's gaze longing on her face, like he was trying to read her mind.

"What did you do for work before you moved?" He asked.

"I was a manager of a book store" she replied. He nodded satisfied with the one straight answer he got.

"Any family or friends here?"

"Nope, on my own, I don't mean to be rude, I just don't like talking about myself, sorry for the short answers" She smiled meeting Bellamy's eyes for the first time since the balcony.

"That's fine, I'm sure when you are comfortable you will tell us, new places are hard" He replied with a skeptical look.

"Yes, new places are hard and I don't open up too quick, probably something I picked up from moving a lot, always been kind of solitary" She replied.

"I get that, no big deal" Lincoln said

"Yeah, no pressure here, whenever you want to talk, if ever, we are here, if not that's cool too" Octavia gave her a warm smile and gave Bellamy a warning look. He raised his hands in surrender going back to eating and small talk.

"I don't want to cut this short but I'm so ready for bed, It's rare I eat dinner, after that and a few glasses of wine I can barely keep my eyes open" Clarke said followed with a yawn and a stretch.

"Not tomorrow but Saturday night we are having a fourth of July party if you are interested?" Octavia said to Clarke.

"That sounds great thanks" she replied, she scrolled her number down on the notebook on the table.

"In case anyone wants it, just shoot me a text with your name, I just got a new phone so it may take me a minute to figure it out" Clarke said as she walked her plate to the sink.

"I'll send you a message after I clean up" Octavia smiled

"Okay, sounds good, if you get no answer then I passed out, Thanks again for dinner it was exquisite, It was good to see all of you again" she said moving towards the door.

"Here, I'll walk you to your door" Bellamy said standing.

"Goodnight guys" She called stepping into the hallway before Bellamy.

He took the six steps down the hallway to her door by her side.

"Thanks, can't be too safe" she joked giving him a light shove. He smirked back at her.

"Sure can't, you never know what could happen in those ten seconds it takes to get here from Octavia's" He faked seriousness, the amusement evident in his eyes.

"Goodnight Bellamy"

"Night Princess" she smiled as she clicked her door shut and locked it up tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy woke up on Octavia's couch. He laid there listening to the morning traffic on the street below, before standing and slowly making his way to the coffee pot. 'what would the world be without coffee pots on timers' he thought as he poured it into his cup. He slowly made his way to the balcony careful not to wake anyone, he grabbed a sweatshirt at the door and stepped out into the brisk morning air. It wasn't cold but it wasn't exactly warm yet either.

"Morning" a soft voice spoke from the balcony next to his. He turned to see Clarke sitting in one of her chairs with her knees pulled to her chest and her coffee resting on the table. Her hair was up in a messy bun and his sweatshirt was engulfing her, he let his eyes travel over her, taking his time to not miss any details. He finally met her eyes, she was looking at him like he was crazy, reality crashed in, suddenly reminding him to talk.

"Morning" he replied pulling a chair up next to the railing closest to her. They sat in comfortable silence with there coffee looking out over the city.

She couldn't help but think about the way his eyes took her appearance in when he first saw her, his dark eyes were partially shielded by his messy curls falling over his face. She couldn't help but stare for a moment. His presence demands attention, the way he carries himself doesn't allow him to go unnoticed. She blamed her slight attraction on his confident and strong appearance.

"Well, I suppose I should start my day, See you around" Clarke said standing with her now empty cup.

"Yea, have a good day, see you tomorrow, you are coming to the party right?" he asked

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled stepping into her apartment.

She placed her cup in the sink and sat on her couch with her tablet. She spent the next hour removing herself from facebook, twitter, snapchat, tumblr and any other social media she was connected to. She refused to let herself be found. She deleted her email accounts and only kept her work one, it was new and no one except the library personnel and customers had access to it.

She flipped through some pictures of her friends from back home she had saved to the tablet. A picture of her Finn, Wells, Monroe, and Maya came across her screen. She knew they were wondering where she was, They were all friends for as long as she could remember. She wanted so badly to contact them and let them know she was okay, but she was sure they would be watched by Finn's group of "friends", the same ones who killed him. The less they knew the better. She could feel the tears threatening to fall and closed the tablet app before shutting it down. If her friends ever found her they were going to be pissed, but they would understand, she had packed up and moved over night, never even left a note. She wanted to be sure she wasn't seen and no one could be held accountable for her whereabouts. She knew Finn messed up and she knew they would come for her. He told her if anything ever happened she needed to get out of the town quick. He never told her why, she never asked. Looking back now, she wished she asked, they found his body a few days after he warned her to get out if need be. He knew something was going to happen, something beyond his control. She was thankful he thought of her and how to protect her. Now she sat here and wasn't sure if she should miss him or hate him for putting her in this position. Her life wasn't awful but it was full of fear, always checking her surroundings, double locking her doors, her heart stopped every time the phone rang, she held her breath every time she opened an email from an unknown address. It wasn't fair.

She glanced around her apartment for a distraction, the hamper was overflowing, the sink was full of dishes. She let out a sigh throwing her head back.

"Cleaning it is" she said out loud to herself. She got up and walked over to the radio putting some music on and tackling the tasks that lay ahead of her, one by one.

...

Bellamy sat outside, Clarke and her mysterious past on his mind, he couldn't figure it out but she was hiding something. He figured she was entitled to keep her life personal, he understood the need to keep people out of your business. She wasn't the only one hiding something. How could he judge her for something, when he didn't even know what it was. He dated Roma, biggest mistake in his life to date, she is a mob bosses granddaughter, she helps run the illegal weapons and drugs when they are short on help. His heart stopped the day Harper called him, she informed him that Roma was being watched frequently and was making drops with Octavia in the car. If it didn't stop Octavia would be listed as a person of interest. Bellamy instantly put a stop to all of it. He broke up with Roma and kept a close eye on Octavia. He turned down a chance to go pro after he received some threatening phone calls from members of Roma's family, giving him details of what would happen if he ever talked, or repeated things he may have heard during their time together. He didn't want to leave Octavia at their disposal alone, and she didn't like the idea of travelling, so he told them he wasn't interested and he stayed.

"Can't throw stones when you live in a glass house" he mumbled to himself.

He sighed leaning forward in his seat giving the city landscape one last appreciative look before heading inside to start his day.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke spent the entire day cleaning yesterday and the first half of her day today going through her clothes. She organized her closet and picked an outfit out for the party tonight. She walked to the kitchen taking note of the flashing light on the phone indicating a new message.

She swiped the home screen

'2 new messages'

Party is at 7, you can come over early if you want - Bellamy

She took a second to add him to her phone before checking the next message.

'7 pm is party start, come hang earlier if you are free - Octavia'

Clarke added Octavia to her contacts, before checking the time. '4:00 Perfect' She thought to herself. She got dressed. A dark pair of blue jeans and a low v cut black tank top with a red, white, and blue star on the bottom right side, She put her hair up in a clip, applied her makeup, a quick perfume spray and she was done.

She put on some heels that looked like strappy sandals, grabbed her keys and phone, heading out the door. She took a quick trip to the liquor store and the small grocery store on the corner. By the time she got back to the building she was regretting buying so much. She unlocked the door letting herself in the building, holding the door with her foot as she picked all the bags up that she set down. She struggled to keep them all in her hands, letting out a breath of relief when she approached her neighbors door. She kicked the bottom a few times not wanting to set bags down again.

Lincoln opened the door stepping to the side as she headed for the counter sliding the bags across it.

"Whats all this?" Octavia asked.

"I brought my drink of choice, soda to mix and I grabbed some snacks, figured I could atleast contribute if I'm going to attend"

"Wish everyone thought like you" Octavia said, Lincoln nodding in agreement behind her.

"It's almost party time, you are the first guest, you look amazing by the way" Octavia said grabbing some bowls for snacks. The girls set up the food, Octavia got dressed and they were all set up for the party. Clarke was picking a radio station when the door opened hiding her behind it.

" I figured the hot librarian would be here by now"

" Dax, shut up, she already told you she's not interested" Bellamy's voice entered the room.

" You interested? " Dax asked Bellamy.

Clarke could see Octavia smirking.

" She's not looking for someone, do you not recall the conversation you had with her?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke cleared her throat causing the two men to jump, and turn around startled. Lincoln laughing as he watched the scene from the balcony.

"Fellas, how are you?" She greeted.

"Good" they replied in unison.

" That's good" she replied going back to choosing music.

" Real smooth" she heard Octavia make fun of them, followed by mumbling she couldn't understand. She found a station and joined the group at the counter, she pulled a stool up next to Bellamy. Her leg brushed his as she sat down causing him to look at her. He smiled at her giving her outfit an appreciative look, before turning to continue his conversation.

She grabbed her whiskey and her soda, mixing her drink. She took a sip as Bellamy turned back to her.

"What's your poison?" He asked.

" Whiskey or wine does the trick, and you?"

" Rum or just beer will do"

"No specific beer ? "

"Nope I'm easy to please" he replied. She fought her mind on the reply and could feel the blush crest her cheeks.

"Where's your mind princess?" He asked her with an amused look.

" Wouldn't you like to know" she played along.

" Nope, but I bet Dax would" he smiled nudging her.

" Oh, a comedian I see, lucky me" she replied raising her eyebrows at him.

"So switch seats with me, I'll let him know whats on my mind" she said meeting his eyes.

" I was just kidding, I like having you where you are, I can talk to you without fighting for your attention."

" Oh the truth comes out" she laughs shaking her head. She takes a drink and puts a handful of pretzels on an empty plate pulling it to her, Bellamy snags one popping it in his mouth.

Clarke sends him a playful glare pretending to shield her plate.

The door opening caught everyones attention. Miller walked in first followed by the team and two girls Clarke hadn't met yet.

"Ladies, this is Clarke, Clarke this is Raven and Harper, Raven is Wick's girlfriend and Harper is Monty's" he introduced.

"Making you Bellamy's? " Raven asked.

"If I wanted to punish myself maybe, no, I'm a friend of Octavia and I guess him too" Clarke smiled. The girls laughed and Bellamy gave her a mock sad face.

"She's not my friend, don't lie to the nice ladies Clarke" he joked, she just shook her head.

"We will be back around" Raven said as the two of them headed towards the guys.

"How is my favorite Princess?" Miller asked wrapping his arm around Clarke. Bellamy could feel his jaw tighten as Miller called her the nickname he had given her.

Miller smirked at him over her head, he was doing it on purpose, he knew it would get under his skin.

"I'm good, and you?" she asked.

"Your perfect you mean" he flirted back.

"Good lord, go find Dax and you two can compare lines" Bellamy's voice came from behind her. Miller backed off and Clarke turned to meet his eyes.

"What's up with that?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Bellamy" Clarke scolded.

"They just get to me sometimes, acting like girl crazed kids"

"Oh and here I thought it was jealousy" She said standing with her drink in hand.

"I, Where are you going?"

"I'm going to mingle, pour your drink, hurry up, we can't sit here all night long" she stated handing him a cup. He shook his head getting a drink and stood beside her. They made there way through the crowd stopping to talk to everyone. The parade was about to start so Clarke made her way to the balcony with Raven, Harper and Octavia. The guys weren't overly interested in that so they sat in the house.

"So Clarke, you and Bellamy are not a thing right?" Harper asked

"Right, we talk every now and then, but that's it"

"Yet he has been glued to your side all evening" Raven added smirking at her.

"I'm serious, just friends, this is the most time I've spent with him"

"He doesn't notice anyone in the room but you" Octavia stated.

"Alright enough of that, you aren't going to push him off on me, he's a damn handful even as a friend, it would take a brave woman to want that" Clarke said laughing.

"A Brave Princess" a voice came from behind. The girls turned to see Miller leaning in the door.

"They are right, that's why I feed the lines to you, watch his reaction, he gets all hell bent over it"

"That's not nice, if it's true, you are playing with fire" Octavia scolded Miller.

"Oh it's true, watch" Miller stepped out throwing an arm over Clarke.

"I give it one minute tops" He said looking down at the parade.

They watched a few floats go down the street.

"Princess, you need a refill?" Bellamy asked stepping out on the porch. Miller and the girls all laughing. Clarke could feel her face heating up.

"Sure, I'll go with you though" She said stepping towards him. He placed his hand on the small of her back sending a look at Miller, the balcony erupted in laughter again.

Hours later they had all consumed their fair share of alcohol, Miller, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke, Wick and Raven were the last ones standing, now all seated around the counter.

"So I heard you are pretty good at soccer, pro material" Clarke said turning to Bellamy.

"Yeah, I guess, you play?"

"Yeah, I played in high school and on my college team"She replied

"That's good, we play for fun, the girls come too on sundays at 3pm"

"I'll definitely be there then" She smiled.

"Great" he replied.

"Now that you are more relaxed, you gonna tell me anything about yourself?" He asked watching her reaction. She tensed feeling herself sober up a little by the second.

"Hey, don't sweat it, what do you like to do on your free time" he asked taking some of the pressure off.

"Read, play soccer, hiking, anything outside"

"Wow, that would have been my answer" he replied.

"I think I'm going to go, I'm getting tired, Thank you all for a wonderful evening" Clarke said standing, the moment suddenly awkward.

"Um okay, Ill walk you to your door" Bellamy stood.

"See you all tomorrow on the field" she smiled. Everyone said goodbye or gave her a wave. Bellamy opened the door for her as they headed out into the hallway.

"Clarke, I'm sorry if I offended you"

"It's not you Bellamy, thank you for a wonderful night" she smiled.

"Everyone has demons, don't let them control you, it's never as bad as it seems" He said tilting her head up with his finger so he could see her eyes. They met his but revealed nothing, she had her guard up on every level. She leaned up kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Goodnight Bellamy" she smiled.

"Goodnight Princess" He replied pulling her into a hug. He felt her arms snake around him, her finger tips gently moving over his shirt. The neighboring door opened, Raven and Wick heading out. Clarke pulled back out of Bellamy's arms.

"Goodnight everyone" she said opening her door and slipping inside closing it quietly.

Bellamy stood there a second running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry bro, crappy timing" Wick said on the way by.

"Nope, no big deal"he replied heading back to Octavia's


	9. Chapter 9

"Clarke, c'mon, it's soccer, what is taking you so long?" Octavia called from her living room.

"Hold your horses, would you!? I needed to find my sneakers" She emerged from the hallway in a black tank top and shorts, her hair in a high pony tail.

"What?" she asked as Bellamy looked her over from the doorway. Lincoln stood leaning against the wall behind Bellamy.

"Uh, nothing, trying to figure out how putting that outfit on took ten minutes"

"Shut up" she snapped grabbing her keys, phone and the sweatshirt Bellamy gave her. She locked up and they headed down to the field.

"Okay so captains?" Octavia looked everyone over.

"Let's do Bellamy & Clarke" Raven smiled. Everyone nodded accepting the idea. Bellamy motioned to Clarke for her to pick first.

"Miller" she called.

"Harper" he chose

"Octavia" she said

"Dax" he replied

When it was all said and done they took the field Raven was Clarke's goalie and Jasper was Bellamy's

Clarke and Bellamy stood toe to toe waiting for Monty to drop the ball.

"Out of everyone Miller was your first choice"

"He's second best and I couldn't choose you" Bellamy looked up at her suddenly feeling stupid for the comment just as Monty dropped the ball. Clarke however was not distracted and kicked it to Miller taking off down the field.

"I want to switch teams" Harper yelled causing them to laugh.

Miller and Clarke managed to run it down the field flawlessly. Scoring a goal on Jasper.

"Well I'll be damned" Octavia said standing next to Bellamy

"Didn't you say we needed an extra player? The adult league doesn't discriminate, teams can be co-ed" Dax stated behind them.

"That way if someone gets hurt or tired we can at least rotate players one at a time" Lincoln added.

"Let's see how she plays this whole time before we get carried away" Bellamy stated. They played soccer for the next two hours. Clarke's team was ahead by one goal. Bellamy came down the field at a fast pace, with hopes of the game being a tie. He just crossed mid field when Clarke ran past him taking the ball with her. They ran towards Jasper's goal pushing each others physical limits, Clarke stopped short, Bellamy ran past her giving her enough room to take a shot. Jasper stood in awe as she scored again.

She was grinning ear to ear when Bellamy walked up to her.

"Good game Bellamy, it has been so long since I have played"

"Yea, you wouldn't know it, you played an alright game I guess" he replied smiling.

"Ask her" Dax said

"Right now" Lincoln pushed.

"Clarke, the guys want to know if you would like to be part of the adult league, its co-ed there just aren't many girls , I think maybe two in the whole league"

"I'm not as good as you guys"

"Nope you are better then most of us, and Bellamy, You and Miller as the front line would be unstoppable." Jasper added.

"I'd have to start running again, I'm out of shape" she said.

"That's alright you can run with me, Lincoln, Octavia and Miller in the mornings" Bellamy said. She looked over all the waiting faces.

"Alright I suppose" she replied.

"Alright, now that that's settled lets get coffee" Raven called across the field.

"Coffee and soccer, quite the combination" she said grabbing her stuff.

"What better in life?" Octavia asked.

"Right all the best in one night, friends, coffee, soccer" Clarke replied.

They walked to the coffee shop, another team from the fields was lined up at the counter, the guys paused at the door.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"They are our biggest rival, and not the friendliest" Miller said.

"Okay and? They aren't keeping me from coffee, ignore them" she replied opening the door, the girls filing in after her, followed by the guys.

The guys in front of Clarke turned looking at her, she just smiled, being polite. She was listening to Raven and Octavia talking behind her.

"Hello, you must be new around here" one of them said to her.

"I am, I'm Clarke, and you are?" she said offering her hand.

"I'm Gustus" he replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Gustus" Clarke said

"I see you are sporting Blake's sweatshirt, you should return it, you can have mine, wear the name of a real man" She could hear both groups of guys fall silent.

"I am wearing the name of a real man" She said, her voice never faltered once, she just kept her eyes locked on his. She could feel the girls shift behind her and could smell Bellamy's cologne float around her. She made sure to stand where she blocked him from moving past her.

"You are? Not from what I see" he was testing Bellamy. She watched him look to Bellamy for a reaction every time he spoke.

"You tapping that Blake?" another team mate asked.

"Leave her out of it" his voice was louder then she expected.

"I bet after we win this year, I'll be tapping it too" Gustus said looking her over and back to Bellamy.

"Imagine bringing her home for an hour, the things we could do"

"Imagine is all you will do, That's a guarantee, You aren't half the man Bellamy is and I wouldn't give you the satisfaction or a second of my time, Move it along boys" Clarke stated drawing there attention back to her, she felt Bellamy's hand on the small of her back.

"A feisty one, bet that's fun in bed" she felt Bellamy step forward, she turned to face him. He was watching them intently his eyes filled with rage, she could tell by his stiff jaw line he was clenching his teeth, he stood with his fists clenched at his side.

"That's right, let your girlfriend protect you" Gustus' voice came over her shoulder.

"Jealousy is a bitch, isn't it? where's your girlfriend? oh let me guess your oh so charming personality hasn't reeled one in, am I right?" Clarke asked turning to face him.

"Fuck you Bitch, you don't know me" Bellamy stepped along side her. She turned placing a hand on his chest. He glanced at her and she shook her head.

"He's not worth it" she said moving closer to Bellamy, she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Look at me" she smiled. Bellamy tore his gaze from Gustus to her.

"Clarke, I knew it was bad idea, I'm taking that sweatshirt back"

"Like Hell you are, you can't take back a gift" she smiled leaning into him, he wrapped an arm around her protectively as they ordered and the group ahead of them dispersed.

They went back to Octavia's place all hanging out for awhile.

"Alright I have to get some orders put in before work tomorrow, my tablet is calling me, I'll see you in the a.m. for our run" she said standing.

"Seeing as you are my girlfriend.."

"Your what?" Clarke replied looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Well you didn't deny it" he said trying to hide the smile.

"I didn't confirm it either, eat your heart out Blake, you don't have a chance" she smiled walking out the door.

"Just rip my heart out why don't you" he called after her, you could hear her laughter echo from the hallway through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'd say she was pretty bad ass today" Octavia stated after Clarke left.

"Trouble, is what she is" Bellamy answered, Lincoln and Wick nodding in agreement.

"How is that trouble, she stood up for you Bellamy" Raven stated.

"Yeah, she didn't have to, she chose to" Octavia added.

"And what would have happened if it didn't go that smoothly, she could have gotten hurt, it could have started a damn brawl in the coffee shop"

"I'd say she had you pretty well under control, not that she couldn't be trouble, I don't know a female who isn't trouble to some extent" Lincoln stated receiving looks from Raven and Octavia.

"I just don't like the idea of her having no fear, either she came from a rough situation or shes not thinking clearly" He said concern in his voice.

"You like her" Raven stated watching him closely.

"Of course, she's my friend" he replied.

"So if that was me you would be worried" she asked.

"No, God help the man who infuriates Raven Reyes" he laughed.

"But I would be worried if it was Octavia" he added.

"I thought it was awesome, I also think they will gun for her at the game because they know it's your weakness" Wick said to Bellamy.

"I don't know, she's no more my weakness then the rest of you, I'm going to head out, see everyone Tuesday, see you two in the morning for our run" he motioned to Octavia and Lincoln, before turning and heading out the door.

...

He headed downstairs and out the door, he heard someone sniffle, looking up he saw Clarke sitting on her balcony, her head in her hands. He could see she was crying. He turned and headed back in and back up the stairs. Her phone buzzed on the table. Bellamy's name flashing across the screen. She took a minute to take a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Let me in, I saw you crying when I was headed out"

"Bellamy, I'm not in the mood"

"Perfect reason to let me in, because if you don't I'm telling everyone over at Octavia's and then I'm jumping from her balcony to yours, and we can listen to them beat on the door together"

He heard the door unlock the same time he heard his phone beep letting him know she hung up. He let himself in, she was headed to the kitchen grabbing another glass. A half drank bottle of wine and another full one sat on the coffee table with her glass. She motioned to the couch handing him a glass on her way past. She flicked on Netflix and poured him a drink. He just watched her quietly.

"Did you stop in to not talk?" she asked, he couldn't help but notice her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked. She leaned back,

"Just homesick I guess." She looked to him. He nodded.

"The other day you said it's never as bad as it seems, what if it is, and has the potential to be worse" His eyes met hers, she was scared, of what he had no idea, but whatever it was shook her and that was enough to worry him.

"Clarke, are you running from someone?" he asked bluntly, no sense beating around the bush, she already let on that she is in trouble.

"Someone or something, a group of people really" she answered downing her glass and pouring another.

"How bad is it?" he asked

"Bad enough, I would never bring you or your friends into it, I have deleted all my social media, used my middle name and my mom's married name for all my bills, nothing should lead them here. I disposed of my old phone, switched to a prepaid, It's the safest I've felt in a long time" she said afraid to meet his eyes, afraid he would shut her out to protect Octavia and his friends.

"Clarke look at me" he said taking notice that she was avoiding him. She met his eyes, her concern evident.

"Before you say anything, just know I would call in my location if I thought any of you were in danger, I'd never let it get that far" she had her gaze locked on his. He nodded to acknowledge he heard her, and he believed she would, he had no reason not to believe it.

"And if you called in your location, what happens" he asked, she paused.

"They kill me" she whispered barely audible. He leaned back on the couch letting out a sigh.

"I would understand if you don't want me around anymore" she stated.

"Yeah right princess, that would be easy right? with you living next door to my sister and all, oh and I believe you are on my soccer team of misfits, oh and lets not forget you and my sister are pretty close, and that I frequent the library two to three days a week, and the coffee shop everyday"

She smirked watching him talk animatedly.

"Let's not forget I defended your honor" she joked.

"Oh yes, that too, the whole vikings team now has it out for you because of me and my sweatshirt, add that to your list of assassin's" he smiled. She shook her head smiling at his joke.

"Clarke truth is, this could stay the way it is or it could get a lot worse, If it's on the brink of getting worse, I just want you to be honest with me, I won't ask anymore questions, I have a general idea of the situation, that's enough"

"Just know this isn't my doing, I had no involvement of this at all, let's just say it's a problem I inherited from a friend who passed away, he had no family so they targeted me, and I to this day still don't even know what it is about"

"You drew a short straw somewhere princess, we will figure it out, but for now enjoy the safety of your home and if you ever want to talk or let me in on more of it, just call me, I'll be over in no time" He smiled.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as he stood.

"I don't have to" he replied stretching.

"Stay" He wasn't even sure he really heard it, her voice was so low. If she wasn't looking at him waiting for an answer he would have had to ask if she said something.

"Sure" he replied. She stood heading to the door and locking her series of locks. He looked from the locks to her as he hung his jacket up and dropped his backpack by the door

"Smart having two locks one way and two the other, buys you time, your safe with me though" he stated.

"Thanks Bellamy" she said moving back to the couch. He sat on the one end, Clarke grabbed her glass and scooted over till she was leaning on him. A mixture of her perfume and her shampoo wafted around him. This was a bad idea, is all his mind could process before she asked him a question.

"Okay so comedy or action"

"Lets do action"

"How about 'Olympus has Fallen'?"

"That's perfect" he replied draping an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

...

That's where they woke up the next morning, Bellamy sprawled across the couch, A mess of blonde hair across his chest, Clarke asleep on top of him. The alarm on her phone going off.

"Clarke, c'mon, get up" he nudged her. She stirred with sleepy eyes looking up at him, stretching slightly before climbing off of him. He couldn't help but think how sleepy, hair a mess, Clarke was incredibly cute as she was turning her alarm off.

She went down the hall reappearing a few minutes later in her running clothes, it was a good thing they had soccer the night before, all his running stuff was in his bag.

She directed him to the bathroom , he changed and met her in the living room.

"Ready?" she asked opening the door.

"We need to figure out a new way to sleep together, that position killed my back" He said walking around the door slamming into Clarke. Lincoln and Octavia standing there with raised eyebrows.

"It's not what it sounded like" Clarke said her cheeks burning.

"Yea, we fell asleep watching a movie on the couch, no big deal, c'mon lets go, we all have work today so we can't afford to stop and talk, we have a time limit." He said urging them forward. Clarke locked up and they all headed out, starting their day with a run.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke sat in her office filling out paper work for the new top reads display to be added to the front display, when a light knock brought her attention to the doorway.

"Hey!, we on our way past figured we would drop off some coffee, we brought one for Charlotte too, we found her first"

"Thanks guys, Come in, pull up a seat." Clarke smiled at the trio in the doorway. Octavia handed her a coffee as Lincoln and Miller sat down.

"So excited for your first game tonight?" Miller asked.

"That's right it's Tuesday already, I lost a day, Yesterday flew by and I was here from the time we got done with our run all the way till eight o'clock. These new displays are going to be the death of me" Clarke sighed.

"We have games Tuesday and Thursdays, Practice Wednesday and Sunday, we count Sundays' as practice even though it is open to anyone." Lincoln said as they all watched Clarke mark her desktop calendar according to what they were telling her.

"Okay, perfect, thanks" she commented as she marked the last few days of her month schedule.

Just then another knock.

"Hey Charlotte" Clarke smiled.

"Remember that irate customer, well he's back complaining that a book he wants to read has been checked out for a month so he informed me we obviously need two copies"

"Tell Mr. Blake to make his way back here" she said tapping her pencil.

Her visitors couldn't hide the smile if they had too. Charlotte sharing the amusement as she headed back down the short hallway.

"Is there not a time limit on how long you can have a book before you have to return it?" His voice rang through the door as he turned the corner. He paused for a second seeing his sister and their friends all sitting around her office.

"Mr. Blake can you just hold on a second while I open the system" She replied raising her eyebrows.

"Ms. Griffin, you didn't answer my question" he replied in the same tone.

"Ohh, I get it, this is like a thing for you two" Lincoln stated

"The Sexy Librarian" Miller added

"And the Hostile Patron" Octavia smiled

Clarke could feel her cheeks burn.

"Enough, I see you guys are all busy today" Bellamy said turning to them.

"Yup, so busy, we were just headed out" Octavia said as they all stood.

"Thank you for the coffee" Clarke said giving them a wave.

"Anytime" Octavia replied as they filed out of the office, Bellamy claiming one of the chairs they were previously occupying. The new silence was taken over by Clarkes typing.

"How's the sexy Librarian today?" Bellamy asked, she just gave him a look, causing him to smirk.

"Name of the book, if you would please, my hostile patron"

"You said 'my hostile patron' are you claiming me?"

"God no, I feel bad for someone who would want to claim you" She replied. He clutched his chest as if he was in pain, receiving another look.

"Okay, okay, 'American Gods'"

"Whoever has it had brought it back before the date and checked it out again, must not be done reading it, people do that more often then you would think"

"So, I just have to wait it out?"

"No, hold on, there, I ordered another copy, should be here by Friday"

"Thanks Clarke, your the best, I'll see you tonight" He smiled standing.

"Yes, tonight"

"Show up a little early, I'll have your uniform for you, Octavia gave us your shoe size so we grabbed you cleats." he replied

"Thank you Bellamy, have a good rest of your day" she said giving him a warm smile, he paused outside the door giving her a world class grin.

"You too 'my sexy librarian'" she groaned shaking her head listening to him laugh the whole way down the hallway.

...

She dropped her stuff off at her apartment, grabbed her water and keys and headed for the park. She could see the teams kicking the balls around, thankfully the first game for her wasn't against the Vikings. She didn't want to have to deal with Gustus and his is idiot friends today. Bellamy jogged over to the bench meeting her with a bag of stuff. She changed her shirt using the old over and under trick (every girl who has ever used a locker room knows how to do it haha). She held the shorts glancing around to see the park full of people, with a puzzled look on her face. Bellamy looked to the stands, Raven, Harper, and Octavia approaching them. The three girls accompanied by Bellamy all made a circle with sweatshirts.

"Portable changing room" Raven smiled.

"Smart, close your eyes Blake"

"Not a chance Princess, hurry up" he smirked.

She locked eyes with him as she stripped her pants, daring him to look away. He handed her the shorts and she slipped them on quick.

"Your no fun" he whispered to her as they all dispersed.

"Who are you kidding, I'm all kinds of fun." she laughed as she finished tying her cleats and jogged out to the team, leaving him staring after her.

The game went smoothly, Clarke and Miller making one hell of a team of forwards. They won 15-7.

On the way back to the apartments Clarke walked up front with the girls. Bellamy trailing behind with Lincoln and Miller, eyes glued to her back.

"So what's the deal with that?" Miller asked pointing ahead to the girls.

"No deal, Just friends"

"With benefits? or no?"

"Nope just friends" he said.

"You alright with that?" Lincoln asked.

"Yea, I'd be a fool to say she isn't beautiful, but I'll take what I can get, it has been awhile since I have had a relationship that wasn't based on sex or lust. I wouldn't turn her down but I'm satisfied with where we stand now"

"So in other words you got it bad" Miller laughed.

He just ignored the teasing and went back to watching her. His mind wandered to her crystal blue eyes locked on his, forcing him to maintain eye contact, while she stripped her pants at the field today. That was far sexier then if she just let him watch, and he was pretty sure she knew it. He thought about the conversation they had earlier that week. She gave him a vague idea of the situation without really telling him much. He knew when he met her that something was off, she is always real careful about how much information about herself she reveals. She told him everything he would've figured out by himself anyway after a few more conversations, and nothing that could help him to help her.

'Who could be chasing you princess?, What idiot fucks up and lets something like this fall on an innocent person? What happens if they find her? They kill her?' His mind was full of questions, and only one person held the answers, one person who surely wasn't going to give him any more information. He was hoping she had the one trait his sister had, the ability to blow things out of proportion, make a mountain out of a mole hill. Maybe it wasn't that bad, maybe she was letting her mind get the best of her. This would be the one time he was hoping for a maybe.

They headed up the stairs to the apartments. Bellamy was lost in thought when he slammed into Clarke. He looked up to see her frozen in place, she was checking the hall for anyone else. A letter taped to her door with just her first name on it, nothing else. He reached up yanking it down before anyone else noticed her distress. She reached out to unlock the door, her hands were shaking. Bellamy placed a hand on hers steadying her as he took the keys and unlocked the door. They both stepped in closing the door behind him, he opened the letter.

"Clarke relax, it's your receipt from paying rent, you are scaring me half to death over nothing." Bellamy said letting out a breath and pulling her to him.

"You are alright, you are going to be alright" he added feeling her relax a little.

"Listen if you overthink this too much they win, you will self destruct long before they try to find you at this rate" She sighed.

"You are right, I'm letting them get in my head and it's not healthy, Charlotte knocked over books the other day and all I could think about was where is the closest exit and what can I use as a weapon, internally I was freaking out."

"Exactly, you couldn't even help yourself if you had to, have you ever taken any self defense classes?"

"No" she replied muffled, her head buried in his chest.

"Well, that's a start, ease your mind a little, I used to take a beating to help Harper train new recruits, how about you give me an hour of your time Wednesdays after practice and Sundays before practice. I'll teach you what I know"

"Yea, that sounds great Bellamy" She said pulling back out of his arms.

"Go change, see you at O's in a few minute's" he said heading for the door.

"Thank you Bellamy, for everything" he turned one hand on the door.

"Anything for the princess" he replied in a playful tone.

"Get out!" she laughed heading for her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy hasn't seen much of Clarke the past two weeks aside from morning runs, practice, games, and his mini defense training sessions. She has been renovating the library one section at a time and has been absolutely exhausted by the time she hits her apartment. It was Sunday morning and he was laying in his bed thinking about the week to come, they were playing the Vikings Tuesday and he was debating benching her. He expected that to be a challenge, that is if he was brave enough to do it. He heard a knock on the door and Miller's voice. Before he could get up to put clothes on, a knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Come in" he said expecting it to be Octavia. He couldn't help but wish he got up earlier and put clothes on when he saw Clarke walk in his room and lay herself next to him on the bed. At least he had boxers on.

"Morning Sunshine" She smiled.

"Good Morning, No Library duties today?" He asked pulling his blanket higher.

"Nope, I stayed late and finished them all last night, went to get coffee with Octavia and we headed straight here, as much as I hate to admit it, I missed you" She smiled.

"You missed me?" He questioned stopping to look at her.

"I'm not saying it twice, now get up!" she said playfully pushing him lightly.

"I don't want to"

"Pretty please" she half laid on top of him giving him a pouty face.

"You have no influence here" He smiled rolling over putting him half on top of her.

"You can't hold me here forever, I was hoping for some defense training this morning, I cut our first two sessions short , We have only done brief basic stuff, and it has mainly been you showing me on Lincoln. I want to be involved" she told him. He was avoiding that. He doesn't want to hurt her, he doesn't want to have to have her wrapped in his arms, being to close to her clouds his judgement.

"But I don't want to get up yet" he whined burying his head in her neck half muffled.

Bellamy, get off of me" she said pushing him lightly. He lifted his head meeting her eyes.

"You wanted training, lets start now, make me get off you" he stated his gaze locked on hers. He grabbed her wrists roughly holding them out to her sides pinning her to the bed. He could feel his heart rate speed up. He could feel her test his hold causing him to grip her tighter.

Clarke was having second thoughts about this, over the past few weeks she found it easy to ignore her attraction to Bellamy, but being pinned down on his bed with his hot breath ghosting across her neck was going to do her in. She never even knew being restrained was a thing for her, she was fighting herself to control her breathing as she tried to lift her hands. The second she felt the weakness he tightened his grip. She pushed her body into his trying to flip them over. Blush tinted her cheeks. Only thing she was succeeding at was a quick trip to needing a cold shower.

Bellamy couldn't move his mind past her pushing her body up against his. The more she struggled the more her tank top strap slid down her arm, the more the hem of her shirt inched up and the more Bellamy had to force himself to concentrate. Judging by her reaction he was vaguely sure he wasn't alone.

"Use your legs for leverage Clarke" he whispered next to her ear placing most his weight on her upper body. She followed his instructions flipping them over and landing on top of him on the floor with a thud. She scrambled to get up, her body searing with want for Bellamy, She needed to distance herself. He got up just as fast grabbing her from behind and placing a hand over her mouth.

"We are not done, I can't help you until I see what you already know" He said pulling her tight to him. She nodded fighting him with all she had. She got out of the hold and turned to hit him but he was closer then she thought. The ring she had on caught his cheek, causing him to step back. He looked at her impressed by what he saw. She was a fighter and she stood half a chance if attacked. She looked at him, her features full of concern.

"Oh Bellamy, Come on, hurry up before you bleed on your carpet." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. He stepped in front of her pulling her into the next doorway and closing the door. He looked in the mirror, she grabbed a wash cloth running it under cold water.

"Sit Down" She said , he glanced at her in the mirror as he sat down. She turned pressing the cloth to his face. He smirked at her.

"What's so funny Bellamy? I hurt you, gosh I feel awful"

"I'm just glad you hurt me before I hurt you, It was coming, I was holding back" He smiled.

She just shook her head returning his smile. She pulled the wash cloth away, the bleeding had stopped.

"It's not deep, no stitches, you need to think of a good story now" she laughed.

"I'm just going to tell people you attacked me " he laughed.

"Real nice" she replied laughing with him as she opened the door. She went to join Octavia and Miller while he went to get dressed.

...

Clarke turned hearing Octavia gasp. Bellamy just smirked pointing at her.

"It wasn't on purpose, geeze" Clarke explained.

"Need some ice for that?" Miller asked, Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

" Oh, please, I already tended to him, he's fine"

" She's right, she took good care of me" he smiled winking at her.

"Oh, please, I give up, you wish" she shot back at him.

"Okay, so after Tuesday's game Raven is having a house warming party, her and Wick just moved in together, she has friends from all over visiting, gonna be the event of the summer. We need to get them a house warming gift" Octavia said heading for the door, Clarke following close behind. Bellamy and Miller groaned knowing that every second up until soccer practice would be filled with shopping and girl talk, about housewarmings and love and all the stuff they usually managed to avoid. Their afternoon was guaranteed to be long, however long it might be, they would endure it to spend time together, a constant countdown till practice in their minds.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke rushed to finish her tasks. It was finally Tuesday and she was ready for this game.

"Charlotte, I'm going to head out early" Clarke said locking her office.

"Oh you rebel you, twenty five minutes early, what will I do by myself for all that time" She joked.

"See you at the game?" Clarke asked.

"Of course. See you in a bit" she replied as Clarke slipped out the door.

She stopped at the coffee shop ordering a grass root protein shake and heading out the door in a hurry slamming into a body on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry" She apoligized looking up to meet the eyes of another women.

"You should be" she snapped moving along. Clarke rolled her eyes and headed for the apartment. She choked her protein shake down on the way up the stairs, if it didn't give her an energy boost she wouldn't even go near it, it tasted disgusting on every level.

She opened her apartment. Dressed quickly, grabbed water, and locked up just as Octavia's door opened and they all filed out. She fell into step with Bellamy, as they hit the sidewalk.

"Clarke, the team thinks we should save you till the second half, they are going to go after you with force, I'll rotate with you and Miller." As soon as his statement left his mouth she stopped suddenly, the guys behind them quickly moving around her.

" The team, or you?" Clarke asked quietly.

"The team, my concern is getting you getting hurt, the team's concern is them trying to take you out for the season, leaving us high and dry." She nodded and started walking again refusing to look at him.

"Clarke, are you mad at me?" He asked as they turned into the park.

" No Bellamy, just frustrated, I understand it though." She said assessing the other team.

" You know, you are our star player" he said trying to smooth it over.

" That's not possible, I'm nothing without you and the team, just another person kicking a ball around. " she smiled.

" I suppose we do need each other to succeed, I promise you will get put out there, just be ready, they play dirty" he said running his hand over her lower back as he walked past her. She looked out across the field, seeing they had a woman score keeper, the same happy woman she crashed into at the coffee shop. 'No wonder she was so nice' Clarke thought sarcastically.

"That's Lexa" Charlotte said coming up from behind the bench. Clarke glanced across the field again at her, she was watching Bellamy kick the ball around with Miller.

"Correction that's Lexa admiring Bellamy" another voice came over Charlotte's shoulder. Octavia was standing there smirking as Clarke tensed .

"Does she play?" Clarke asked with a neutral tone.

"Usually the second half" Charlotte answered.

"Good" she responded walking over to join the team in stretching.

"Well this should be interesting "Octavia said raising her eyebrows at Charlotte, as they made their way to the stands.

The first half of the game the guys played their hearts out, they were trailing the Vikings by three points. It was a close matched game on skill level. They all stood in a circle during half time, looking to Bellamy for guidance.

"Everyone is doing great, keep playing hard, Clarke, I'm out, you are in, Miller, Dax, watch her, they will be trying to take her out." Both guys nodded acknowledging they heard him.

The whistle blew and they all jogged out to the field. Lexa mimicking Clarke's every move. 'Great' Clarke looked to Miller giving him the signal for a switch as soon as the ball was moved. He nodded. They started down the field, Clarke lost Lexa in the first few seconds, her and Miller reading each other easily all the way to the goal. She wasn't much for show boating, just turned jogging back to her end of the field. She looked to Bellamy he just nodded to her, a serious expression on his face.

"Let's go guys, again" Dax yelled. Clarke stopped waiting for them to bring the ball up the field. Lexa paused next to her.

"You and Bellamy a thing?" She asked with a smirk. Clarke ignored her. Watching the ball's every move,

"If not I'd like to be a notch on his bed post, You know that is all you will ever be right?" Lexa voice went right through Clarke.

"You don't know what you are talking about" Clarke replied.

"Everyone knows, what I'm talking about, he's an okay soccer player, quite the man whore, and his little sister is just following in his foot steps to nowhere, but I'm sure you already know this, you must be putting out or he wouldn't keep you around." Lexa paused gauging Clarke's reaction.

"Or maybe your not, so he see's it as a challenge, rest assured he will drop you once he gets what he wants" Clarke turned standing toe to toe with Lexa. Octavia hurried to the bench.

"Bellamy" Octavia called pointing to Lexa and Clarke.

"Shit, Miller, Dax" Bellamy yelled. They looked to him motioning towards Clarke. The ref blew the whistle at Bellamy's call for a time out.

"You don't know me or Bellamy, or Octavia for that fact, so keep your mouth shut."

"I know Bellamy, every inch of him, let me tell you what I think" She smiled.

"Fuck you, you want to know what I think, I think you are sad bitch, upset because you couldn't amount to more then a notch on the bed post, you are not worth Bellamy's time." She felt the guys each place a hand on her arm. Gustus pulling Lexa in the other direction.

"Clarke, Ignore her!" Bellamy yelled. She just huffed pulling her arms from the guys and taking her spot on the field. They scored one more time and The Vikings took Dax out of the game with a slide tackle. He couldn't put pressure on his ankle forcing Bellamy back in.

Miller and Bellamy took lead, Clarke hanging back. They were just about to the goal when one of the bigger players on the team nodded to Gustus heading for Bellamy. Clarke picked up her game, she could cut him off. Block the ball. Little did she know he was gunning for Bellamy not the ball. The second she stepped in front of him, he ran right over top of her. She didn't remember hitting the ground, but her need to breathe was worrying her, she felt like all the air was sucked from her lungs. Once she could get her body to cooperate she gasped, struggling to get as much air as she could. Her vision had a slight fuzziness to it, she blinked a few times bringing the world into focus. Her heartbeat was racing, she only knew that because she could feel it in her head. Wasn't her first concussion. She just needed a minute to regroup her senses.

"I'll fucking kill you" echoed through her ears, It was Bellamy's voice. 'Shit, pull yourself together Clarke, get up!' She forced herself to stand. The ref calling a time out to give her a second, her first few steps were wobbly, Bellamy standing toe to toe with the opposing team was not an option for her though.

"Bell" her voice was as loud as she could manage. He looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, lets go" She called forcing herself to stand tall. He moved to her side.

"Your not fine Clarke" He said turning her head and forcing her to look at him.

"I am fine Bellamy, let's finish this" She said meeting his gaze.

"You are sure?"

"I'm sure" she replied. They continued the game up by one point with seconds left. Miller took a corner kick, Clarke running it into the goal, she was all smile's as she ran back to the team. Gustus approached Bellamy offering his hand.

"Good game, she is a tough one, good choice for a team member"

"She is, thanks" He replied glancing at Clarke. They picked up everything skipping coffee to go get ready for Raven's party.

Clarke went straight for the aspirin the second she stepped into her apartment, before hitting the shower. She got dressed in a Navy blue sundress with an open back and low cut front, that stopped right before her knees.

She applied her makeup, Put her hair up in a clip, a spritz of perfume, and her strappy sandals

She locked up turning and knocking on Octavia's Door.

Miller opened up the door letting out a whistle as he looked her over.

"I found my date" he yelled as he offered his hand to lead her into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade over his body.

The game replaying in his mind. The sound of the crowd's concern falling over the field, turning around and seeing Clarke layed out on the green grass, a member of the opposite team standing over her. His heart stopped, his mind willing her to move. His prayer answered when she started gasping for air. His body filled with rage, someone had to answer for that. They had to answer to him. He was about to single Gustus out, knowing only he could make that call, when he heard his name fall from her lips, she looked pale and her balance slightly off. She wanted to finish the game, he just wanted to take her home. She was determined and he wasn't going to disappoint her.

On the way home he listened to Lincoln and Wick talking, that hit was meant for him and she intercepted it. What was she thinking taking a hit like that? He was going to ask her.

He washed up quick, getting dressed. Threw on a new pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Got some cologne on and exited Octavia's bathroom. Fully prepared to give Clarke a piece of his mind if she had arrived. Just as he hit the living room he heard a series of whistles. He rounded the corner just as Miller pulled Clarke into the room.

He stopped to take in the beautiful view , he leaned against the wall, his eyes glued to her every move. She looked beautiful and all his thoughts about the game disappeared. The only thing filling his head now was thoughts of Clarke in that dress. His mouth ran dry as his eyes traveled up her legs, legs that belonged tangled with his, his hands begged to be on her waist, the front of the dress was dangerously low cut and he enjoyed the view, however he felt himself become slightly jealous that other people got to enjoy the view also. His eyes slid up her bare neck, his mind reeling at what it would be like to run his lips across her collar bone. He moved his gaze to her face, her eyes locked on his. She held his gaze momentarily before Octavia tapped her. He watched her cheeks gradually become pink, as she stood talking to his sister.

"Dude, snap out of it" Wick's voice brought him crashing into reality.

"Everyone now feels awkward, If the way you watched her wasn't foreplay I don't know what is, you basically had your way with her from across the room" he added.

"Shut up, we are just friends, lets get going" he said walking across the room.

"Bellamy, you clean up well" Clarke said turning to him, she reached up behind him giving him full view down her dress, he felt her fingers dust the back of his neck as she tucked the tag to his shirt. Something so simple and it was setting him on fire. 'What is wrong with you, control yourself' He scolded himself, sneaking one last peak down her dress. She stood on her tip toes placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I retract my last statement, It doesn't do you justice, you look very handsome, you will be driving women everywhere crazy" she smiled. A grin broke across his face, he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wear that dress, You look breathtaking" He whispered, his lips grazing her cheek. Her eyes met his as she pulled away, the look was intense, like she could see right through him.

"Thank you" she replied barely audible. He nodded offering his arm to her, smiles crossing their faces as she slipped her arm through his. They headed to the door, not taking notice of all the eyes in the room watching them.

...

They sat in the taxi quietly, Bellamy, Clarke, and Miller all squeezed in the backseat. Clarke couldn't help but think about the way Bellamy leaned against the wall at the apartment. His white shirt bringing out his darker skin tone, his wet curls hanging in every direction, he was perfection. The way his eyes were fixated on every part of her, made her feel vulnerable and out of breath. Her body screamed for his touch, and if that wasn't enough he has to compliment her on her dress with his lips so close to her ear, before letting them graze her cheek, she could still feel the tingle left from the brief touch of his lips. If given the chance he could have had his way with her that very second and she would have melted like putty in his hands.

Miller was giving the driver directions quietly. Bellamy's hand rested on her leg, the effect it was having was searing, and she was hoping for her sanity, that they were close to their destination.

A few more blocks and they had arrived, Bellamy offering Clarke his hand to step out. Her hand fit into his perfectly, he hesitated letting go. Miller slid out behind her shutting the door. Two more taxi's pulled up with the rest of their friends.

"I'm going to go with Octavia, I'll see you in there" She said giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it, he just nodded in response running his hand through his hair.

"Let's go get a drink, the tension between you two is enough to make me want one" Miller said patting him on the back. Bellamy just chuckled shaking his head following Miller. A drink was a good idea, he needed something to help him relax a bit. Wick helped Raven put some food on the tables and then joined the guys.

"So don't feed me any crap about you two just being friends" Wick said as he approached them.

"Nothing like beating around the bush, huh?" Bellamy asked

"What's the deal, C'mon, it's me and Miller, no lying here"

"Guy's we are just friends, nothing has happened, I doubt anything will happen"

"Do you like her?" Miller questioned.

"Yea, shes alright" he smirked,

"Just alright?, because I have some friends that are interested in her" Wick stated

"Alright, if she was looking for a man, I would definitely be interested, however I know shes not so I'm just waiting it out"

"I knew it" Miller smiled.

"Fair enough, guess I'll tell them to back off" Wick replied as he and his self satisfied smirk headed into the crowd.


	15. Chapter 15

Octavia and Clarke headed for the table with the liquor. They chose their beverages and moved over to the corner harboring Raven and Harper. Clarke leaned against the wall scanning the crowd for Bellamy, sipping her drink.

"He's outside with Miller" Octavia said nudging her. Clarke just nodded in response.

"So care to tell me what's going on with you two?" Clarke turned to face her.

"He make's it hard to not want a relationship, It's bad timing for me, I'm busy a lot and that's not fair to anyone." She stated.

"Her really, likes you, and judging by the way you act around him, you like him too, if you both want it to work, you can make it work"

"I don't know about that" Clarke mumbled.

"You are perfect for each other, Just saying" Octavia smiled before turning her attention to Raven's story.

Clarke broke off from the group walking down the hallway looking at all the pictures Raven had hanging up. Her gaze skimming them, one by one, baby pictures, photo's of her and wick, graduation pictures, her mind was occupied with the recent conversation she had with Octavia. When one picture brought her to a sudden halt. She has seen that picture before, her eyes trailed over every inch of the photo, trying to place it. The two kids sitting on a swing set in a park, cheesy smiles, but where? 'Think Clarke, where did you see this.' Then it hit her, it sat in a frame on Finn's dresser, Raven had to be one of the foster kids Finn's parents took in for awhile. Raven obviously didn't know who Clarke was but that doesn't mean someone at the party wouldn't recognize her.

Clarke quickly made her way to the drawer in the kitchen, grabbing her apartment keys and phone. She made sure to wave, smile, and make small talk with everyone, hoping no one noticed her trying to make a quick exit. She needed to get out of there before someone she didn't want to see her, noticed her. She just stepped out the front door when someones arm's closed around her, without even thinking she threw her elbow up connecting with the person's cheek.

"Fuck Clarke, It's Bellamy, Your Okay...right?" he sputtered holding the back of his hand to his cheek. She turned placing a hand over his.

"I am so sorry, let me see, dammit Bellamy" She huffed as she lightly ran her fingers over his swelling cheek. He took that time to notice she was carrying her phone and keys.

"Where are you running off too? Is everything alright?" his voice now full of concern.

"No, I have to get out of here, and now" she whispered.

"Let me tell Octavia, and I'll go with you"

"No, I'm fine Bell, stay have fun" Clarke said running a hand down his arm and giving him a gentle squeeze. Se wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him she was okay or convince herself, either way she was failing miserably on both levels.

"I wasn't giving you an option, like it or not, I'm coming with you, you are not going all the way across town, dressed like that, by yourself, wait here I'll be right back" He stated turning to walk in the house.

She leaned against the front of the house trying to convince herself to remain calm, 'it's a small world and that was years ago, hopefully he hasn't contacted her in the past few years, which would mean she is safe' Clarke looked up from her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Clarke? Clarke Griffin?" a voice sounded from the driveway, a voice she has heard before, her eyes met the source of the voice. She blinked a few times hoping she was imagining what she was seeing.

"Ready Princess?" Bellamy asked stepping out.

"Yes, I am" Clarke replied.

"I was talking to you, you are Clarke Griffin right?" she felt a tug on her arm.

"No I'm not, you have the wrong person" She said pulling her arm free as Bellamy moved himself between her and Murphy.

"Listen I know it's her, just let me have a word with your princess, as you called her, go back inside, I just need to talk to her." Murphy said stepping in front of Clarke.

"I'm not leaving her side" Bellamy growled taking a step towards him. People on the front lawn were starting to take notice.

"Alright, Murphy, whatever it is spit it out because I'm leaving" Clarke said meeting his eyes.

"So you do recognize me" he smiled.

"Murphy" Clarke's tone a warning one.

"Relax, I'm here for Raven, believe it or not, I'm a friend, Word out on the street is Nyko is paying a pretty penny for whoever gives up your location, I don't agree with what is going on. It shouldn't have become your problem, They killed him, that should have answered for his debt, here" He said handing her his card.

"Call me if you need help, I won't sell you out of hiding, I hope for your sake he doesn't find you" He gave her a smile and turned to Bellamy extending his hand and shaking his before disappearing around the corner of the house.

The trip to the house was made in silence, neither one speaking, Bellamy had a tight grip on her hand. She wasn't sure if he thought she was going to run or someone was going to take her away. Either way she was sure if he didn't ease up soon her fingers were going to go numb.

She paid the fare and they headed upstairs to her apartment. She locked the door behind Bellamy and walked through the apartment pulling all the curtains closed.

"Clarke?" Bellamy called down the hall. She heard his foot steps approaching. She sat on the edge of her bed, her hands shaking, and tears running down her cheeks. She dropped her head to her hands hearing Bellamy come closer. The bed dipped next to her, he sat there in silence for awhile, just rubbing circles on her back.

"Bellamy, you have to go" she said once she found her voice again.

"Clarke, I"

"Bellamy, If they are watching me and they see you with me constantly they will use you to get to me, leave" she pleaded.

"If it comes to that, I want you to run, I can handle myself." Bellamy whispered. Clarke's teary eyes looked up at him.

"I couldn't bare the thought of just leaving you in a situation like that" her words barely audible. She would sacrifice herself for him. Before she could try and persuade him to leave again his lips crashed into hers. She tensed, it catching her completely off guard. He pulled back looking at her, scared he made a mistake, her hand wove through his hair pulling him back down to her lips. That was all the permission he needed, the kiss went from slow and sweet to fast, hungry, and passionate. He pulled back letting them breathe, he lifted his eyes to hers.

"You will always be safe with me princess"

Part of her wanted to take advantage of him in every sexual way she could think of, but the rational part of her was telling her to back off, so for once she acted rationally and stood grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go put these on and brush my teeth, you are more then welcome to stay, you just better not be a blanket hog" she smiled heading for the bathroom.

He smirked slipping his shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants. She heard the bed squeak as he got in it before she shut the door. She emerged from the bathroom, turning off the light and slipping under the covers next to him.

He pulled her to him wrapping his strong arms around her.

"As long as you like to snuggle, I won't steal your blankets" he whispered, she could feel his smirk when he gently placed a kiss on her neck.

"In that case, you are safe"


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke tossed and turned all night long, sometime in the early morning hours sleep won and took her over fully. Bellamy was thankful when he heard her breathing even out. He's never seen anyone that restless.

His alarm on his watch went off signalling it was time to get up, he rose careful to not wake her as he made his way to the kitchen. He sent Charlotte a text from Clarke's phone saying she was sick and asking if she could cover. She responded quickly, wanting to know if it was an excuse to play doctor with Bellamy. He couldn't help but laugh. She followed that with well wishes for a speedy recovery. He set the phone down and started coffee.

He was about to sit on a stool at the counter when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who the fuck is up at five thirty" he mumbled on his way to the door. He slowly unlocked her fortress before opening the door to reveal Octavia.

"Oh, hey, Charlotte said Clarke is sick, after she needed to leave early last night, I figured I'd check on her. "

"I got it under control O" Bellamy said leaning against the door.

"I see that, if you need anything just text me, Lincoln and I are going to head out on our run" she stated walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah alright, thanks" he replied closing the door and locking it back up.

...

Clarke awoke to the smell of coffee 'Bellamy' she thought with a smile. She stretched fighting the battle of whether to get up or not. She glanced at the time groaning as she stood. She slowly made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Bellamy sat at the counter reading a magazine, he looked gorgeous this early in the morning, his hair every which way, sitting at her counter like he belonged there. She was watching him instead of where she was going until she bumped into the end table, thankfully she managed to save the lamp before it crashed down on to the floor.

"I should have stayed in bed" she mumbled causing Bellamy to chuckle.

"Just need coffee, it happens, sit down" he smiled as he got up to pour her a cup and slid it along the counter to her. She pulled the stool up across from him sitting down and taking a sip of the hot soul soothing substance.

"I messaged Charlotte, told her you were sick. I think it's time you told me everything, seems to me people from your past are catching up with you" He said watching her intently. She just nodded taking another sip.

"Okay so I'll just get it out then. I lived with a friend of mine, Finn Collins, who coincidentally I saw in a picture with Raven on her wall, hence the rush to leave and running into Murphy there." she stopped to take another sip.

"So Murphy is a mutual friend of all three of you and Finn too, but you never met Raven?"

"Nope, not until I moved here and Octavia introduced us. Anyway Finn and Murphy belonged to some gang or something, I don't know what they did for them, or even what gang it is, I never asked, I just knew it was bad news and we left it at that. Two weeks before Finn turned up dead he told me if anything happened to him I needed to get out of town quick"

"And that's how you ended up here?"

"Yup, fly by night pretty much, I packed up and moved out in a four hour time period, missed the funeral, I never even left a note for my friends, I didn't want them to have any connection to me, I just up and left, most of my stuff still sitting in my apartment down there, or at least it was, I'm sure the landlord has sold it by now. I was here almost two weeks and then Nyko, Murphy's Boss, called me, that day in the park, that you saw me."

"When you threw the phone out?"

"Yeah, he told me I had to pay off Finn's debt, he has no family, no girlfriend, so apparently being his roommate made me the next target, he said he would contact me again and if I ignored them, they would find me and pay a visit"

"The amount of the debt?"

"I don't know, he never told me, I'm assuming it must be substantial or he wouldn't be worried about it, I deleted all my social media accounts, threw my phone out, closed the account, closed all my email accounts. The phone I have now is prepaid, I steal wifi from Octavia to use my tablet but I never enter my name in anything" He reached his hand across the counter taking hers.

"We are going to figure something out"

"We? Bellamy this isn't your problem, keep your distance, I don't want you to get caught up in this" she replied her eyes tearing up.

"Clarke, let me at least try and help"

"Bellamy, there is no way to help without giving away my location, as soon as you start searching names or people or places, they will know where I am. I thought about telling Harper, all it's going to do is bring them to my door faster"

"And you are positive Raven doesn't know this stuff?, do you trust Murphy?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm sure Raven doesn't know, and no, I don't trust Murphy, however I am in a situation where I am going to have to give him the benefit of the doubt"

Bellamy just nodded , this situation was not a favorable one and that was obvious. He felt like he was at the mercy of waiting to see if they found her or not.

...

Part of her hated the fact that she let Bellamy in, it was a weak moment where she needed someone to talk to, someone to know what was going on, now she is sorry she did it. She was sorry she opened up to him because it brought them closer, and it is clear that he is not going to let her face this alone. Her biggest fear and all her actions have been based on her friends and not letting them get involved or dragged into this. She wouldn't be another Finn, her friends safety would come first.

She sat watching Bellamy across the counter, he looked frustrated and she knew he was trying to wrap his mind around all of this. Hell she was still trying to wrap her mind around all of it.

"Bellamy, lets go get some breakfast" she said, they needed a break, something to take his mind off all this crap. Something to give her the time she needed to figure the best option out.

"Yeah, sounds good, I'm starved"


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke spent all day with Bellamy, She was thankful their earlier conversation wasn't brought back up, however it was weighing heavy on her mind.

" Alright Princess, I'm going to head home, are you going to be alright?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, Bell, I'll be fine" she smiled kissing his cheek as he pulled her into a hug.

" We need to talk about that kiss too, when you are ready " he smiled releasing her and opening the door.

" Good Night Bellamy" she smirked lightly pushing him out into the hall.

" Good Night Clarke, Lock up" he said as she closed the door. He stood waiting to hear the locks click into place before heading to his apartment.

...

Clarke sat at the counter, contemplating calling the number on the card she pulled from her pocket and sat in front of her. She gave it one last thought and picked up the phone. She waited till she heard his voice mail pick up on the other side and left a brief message.

"Murphy, its Clarke, 243-652-7986"

She hung up staring at the phone wondering if it was the right decision. She cleaned up the apartment and settled on the couch with her tablet. Her phone beeped letting her know she had a new message. She swiped left to read it.

Bellamy: I thought it would be easy to come home and sleep alone, but after last night you ruined me.

She smiled to herself, she missed him being here but she surely didn't want him here, she needed to spend more time alone, lessen her connections, keep them all safe. Time was closing in on her, she could feel it. She messaged him back.

Clarke: Is that your way of telling me you miss me?

Bellamy: You bet ;)

Clarke: Well in that case you aren't alone.

Bellamy: Good to know.

She was mid text when her phone rang disrupting the messaging. She saw the number she dialed earlier and took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Murpy?" she asked

"Nothing like a hello, huh? must be Clarke" She could hear her phone beep signalling incoming messages.

"I need a plan, the easiest way to diffuse this situation"

"Do you know a Roma?" She groaned internally at the name, 'That would be someone I could see as Murphy's friend'

"I do, although she is not a Clarke fan"

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Murphy.."

"Alright, well you can meet with us tomorrow, we are going to have to hide you for a bit, bring a bag with you, tell your job you had a family emergency"

"Okay" Clarke could feel the tears welling in her eyes, running, the answer she hated.

"Meet me in the alley by the park 2 p.m."

"Okay, bye "she replied clicking the call end button.

Her messages popped back up, she sighed 'What to tell Bellamy'

Bellamy: You tired? I was thinking if not you could come visit me, I'll even come down and walk with you

He sent it a few minutes ago, she sighed, it was a good bet he gave up on it. Maybe she just wouldn't answer.

She stood plugging the phone in to charge. 'I suppose, I can't just ignore him'

Clarke: I think I'll take a rain check on that. See you in the morning, sweet dreams.

She started getting her bag ready, throwing a few pairs of clothes and toiletries in the backpack before zipping it up. She checked her phone to see if he sent her a message back. Still nothing. 'Great, now he's probably pissed'

She put her tablet away and any loose personal things. She sat down with a pad of paper and three envelopes, She stared at the pad tapping her pencil. Forcing her self to focus, she started her first letter, it would be the easiest and quickest one.

 

Charlotte,

Had a family emergency, will be back in a few weeks hopefully, Take care of the library, second drawer down in my desk hold all my orders for the next few weeks. Just submit one each week and you will be fine, I owe you a lifetime supply of coffee after dumping this on you. Just remember I wouldn't leave you the responsibility if I knew you couldn't handle it. You will do great, no one will even know I'm gone.

Thanks a million,  
XOXO Clarke

 

She sealed it and wrote Charlotte's name on it, leaning it against the candle on the counter. Now for the second one. The longer she put it off the more she would try and talk herself out of leaving letters.

 

Octavia,

Hey, I left my key in the envelope, had a family emergency I have to tend to, will be back as soon as possible, feel free to use the apartment if you need places for people to sleep on party nights! Rent is paid in advance so no worries.

Thanks for everything xoxoxox,  
Clarke

 

She dropped her key in the center folded the letter sealed the envelope and leaned it against Charlotte's. She sat looking at the paper in front of her for awhile, she could lie, he would be able to tell, she had to lie, if someone else found the letter they couldn't know that he knew. She hesitated checking her phone, still no answer to her text. She picked up her pencil and pressed it to the paper.

 

Bellamy,

Hello, my hostile patron, I know you probably already pissed just by seeing the letter sitting on the counter, I'm okay, I promise, I have to take a little trip, I should be back soon! Please look after my apartment, Octavia has the key. Know that I'll be thinking of you every day and I can't wait to be back with all of you. Finish out this soccer season on top!, we worked to hard to let it all fall apart. Tell everyone I am immensely sorry, but it's an emergency, no choice in the matter. Don't give Charlotte to much trouble at the library. May we meet again.

Your Princess,  
Clarke xoxox

 

She re-read it before sealing it and scrolling his name on the front, leaving it lay on the counter. She checked her phone again, no reply, this was crazy. Like she was a teenager waiting for a call. She shook her head walking over to turn the lights out. Just as she flicked the switch a knock sounded on her door. She smiled to herself. 'No wonder hes not answering the text' she thought as she unlatched the door. She opened it wearing a smile meant for Bellamy, instant fear running over her when she realized that wasn't who was at her door. She took a step back panic ricocheting through her. Before she could process her next move the two men at the door glanced into the dark apartment before gripping her arm. She heard her phone buzz on the counter as they yanked her out the door. Leaving the awaited message unread and flashing across her phone.

Bellamy: You don't need a rain check, you are always welcome, Sweet Dreams Princess...


	18. Chapter 18

Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln stood at Octavia's counter in her kitchen talking. Bellamy glancing at the time on the microwave.

"She must be ready by now" He stated. The three of them walking out into the hallway, Lincoln paused to lock up as Octavia walked to Clarke's door. She knocked once and the door clicked open. Bellamy felt his heart drop.

"Clarke!" He yelled walking in and searching the apartment. He moved room to room feeling the panic start to take over. His mind was occupied with thoughts scolding himself for not staying with her.

"Bell" Octavia called, He walked into the living room seeing her reading a note and holding a key.

"The note says she had a family emergency, to look after the apartment" Octavia stated. 'Family emergency, my ass' . Bellamy looked to the counter grabbing the envelope with his name on it, that's when he noticed her phone. He opened it up, his message on the top screen, She didn't even read it, and she always locked her apartment, 'What the Hell did she do, she had time to write a letter but not fucking call me'. He slammed his hands off the counter receiving looks from his sister and Lincoln.

"Here Bell" Octavia said handing him Clarke's key.

"She would want you to have it if anyone. I know her, she was just trying to make me feel important too" Octavia smiled, her smile faded quickly, her brothers dark eyes meeting her own. Something was wrong.

"Bell, what is it?" Octavia asked.

"There is a lot you don't know about Clarke, Call Harper and Raven, Get Monty, Jasper, Wick, and Miller over here. Fuck her secret, we need to find her." Bellamy said. Octavia hesitated watching him intently.

"Now O, she's in danger" he added. Octavia turning as Lincoln nodded following her out to their apartment, closing the door behind him.

Bellamy unplugged her phone putting it in his pocket. He looked down at the letter in his hands. Running his fingers over the letters of his name along the front of the envelope.

"Clarke, what did you do? where are you?" He whispered to no one. He slowly flipped the envelope over opening it before sliding the handwritten letter into his hands. He took a deep breath hopefully helping him to be ready for whatever could be written in the letter, he unfolded it slowly. His eyes focusing on her writing.

Bellamy,

Hello, my hostile patron, I know you probably already pissed just by seeing the letter sitting on the counter, I'm okay, I promise, I have to take a little trip, I should be back soon! Please look after my apartment, Octavia has the key. Know that I'll be thinking of you every day and I can't wait to be back with all of you. Finish out this soccer season on top!, we worked to hard to let it all fall apart. Tell everyone I am immensely sorry, but it's an emergency, no choice in the matter. Don't give Charlotte to much trouble at the library. May we meet again.

Your Princess,

Clarke xoxox

He smirked at the thought of her being His Princess and the fact that she called him Her Hostile Patron. It was something small and insignificant to anyone else but he got the message. She wouldn't have been careless, she wouldn't have left letters where anyone could find them or see the names of her friends. She would have slid the envelopes under Octavia's door before she left, she would have taken her phone, she would have locked her apartment. She would have told him, maybe. Something was wrong, he knew it. He stood grabbing Charlotte's letter and heading for the door, the backpack on the floor caught his attention. He knelt down unzipping it, it was full of clothes, a phone charger and her apartment and library keys sitting on top. She was going to leave, she was prepared to run, and she did leave, only it wasn't her choice. He knew Clarke better than that.

He stood opening the door, and putting his letter in his pocket, still holding Charlotte's as he locked up her apartment. Lincoln exited his apartment.

"Everyone will be here before or around ten. " he stated. Bellamy nodded.

"I'm going to take this to Charlotte, I'll be back by ten" Bellamy stated, he clipped her key on his key ring and headed down the stairs.

...

He entered the library, Charlotte giving him a puzzled look.

"Hey, Clarke had an emergency, she asked me to give this to you" He handed her the letter. He stood there while she read it quick.

"Okay easy enough" She smiled setting the letter down.

"Alright then" he replied turning.

"I'll see you at the game later?" Charlotte asked. He paused 'shit, the game'

"Yeah, we will all be there" he forced a smile, thinking about Clarke's letter, and telling him to finish the season on top.

He was headed down the steps when her phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out seeing an all to familiar number.

"Roma?" he answered.

"Bellamy?" she replied

"Yea, you wouldn't happen to know where Clarke is? or care to enlighten me as to why you have her number?" he asked.

"I don't know where she is, however I need to talk to her, if you see her tell her we need to move our time up to 11, same place alley by the park"

"Nope, how about 11 am Octavia's apartment"

"I have strict orders to not involve you in this"

"Roma, 11 at Octavia's I am not playing" he growled before hanging up.

...

He walked in Octavia's apartment everyone he had mentioned to call earlier, was sitting in the living room looking to him. He grabbed the remote clicking the t.v. off. He had their undivided attention as he told them everything, he even told Raven about Finn, he felt like he was betraying her but he was scared and needed all the help he could get, but he wouldn't get it if he wasn't honest, that was just the kind of friends he had. They were the kind you could trust to hide anything. Today he was grateful for that.

They all sat waiting for a knock on the door. At eleven on the dot the knock echoed through the room. Octavia opened the door, Roma and Murphy entering wearing backpacks. Before they could take note that Clarke wasn't there Bellamy shut the door behind them.

"Packed for a trip? where are you going?" Raven asked. Roma looked around, the realization that Clarke wasn't there, the dark look of rage in Bellamy's eyes. Something was wrong. Before Murphy could answer Raven, Roma spoke.

"Where is Clarke? we only have a small window to move her" She asked.

Raven and Octavia checked Roma and Murphy's Backpacks. Octavia handing Bellamy three airline tickets to Michigan.

"She's missing, you were going to take her, without telling me?" Bellamy's voice was just short of a roar as he backed Murphy into the wall, his hand fisted in the front of Murphy's shirt.

"Listen, If I told you, then what? you guilt her into staying, because you don't want to lose her, she was not safe here, clearly, now that she is missing, there is only one person who has her, and I hate to say it but her odds are not good." Murphy stated standing toe to toe with Bellamy. Bellamy released his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He took a step back and looked back to Murphy,

"What do we do now?" Bellamy asked, he looked wreck. There was no easy way to describe it.

"Okay lets get a notebook, What do we know about who has her?" Harper asked moving to the counter. Roma eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing on the record, this is us figuring it out, I'm not calling my unit unless I have to, In that case I'll leave your's and Murphy's name out, I promise" Harper said to Roma. Roma nodded taking a seat across from Harper. Bellamy and Murphy joined Harper and Roma. After an hour of notes everyone got a task.

"Monty and Jasper Find the tape footage from the camera in the hallway. Let's see who works for Nyko, aside from Murphy " Harper stated both guys nodding before heading out.

"Raven and Wick, take a walk, the library, coffee shop, soccer field, all her usual stops, see if anyone else is looking for her, Octavia, you are staying here, in case she comes back, Lincoln you are also here but I want you to both go next door. Snoop, see if anything will give us an idea who took her, Lock up once you are in, just in case anyone try's to get in her apartment. Murphy, call your friends, the ones you can trust."

"That won't take long, their is only one" he said heading for the balcony.

"Roma, reach out to your family, any way that anyone can help is appreciated" Harper stated.

"Bellamy, go with her." she added. He stood looking at Roma.

"Come on, let's find your princess" she said grabbing her backpack.

"I'm going to use Octavia's laptop, see if I can't find something helpful, run a few names, once you are all out I'm locking it, so knock. " Harper said sliding Octavia's Laptop over in front of her.

Everyone headed in different directions to different locations. Bellamy following Roma out of the building, They were going to find her, they had to find her.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke woke up cold, a musty smell mixed with Bellamy's cologne jolted her eyes open. 'Bellamy?'

She moved into a sitting position, taking note she was on a concrete floor, alone in a room with no windows, it was dimly lit by a hanging light. Undoubtedly a basement. Her head pounded, she looked down at her feet, they were bare, she had on running shorts and Bellamy's sweatshirt. 'That explains his cologne'

She wasn't sure how long she slept, she remembered being dragged down the hall to a waiting car, once she was shoved in the seat someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth, that was all she remembered. She let her head fall back leaning against the wall. The pounding in her head was almost deafening, worse then any hangover she had ever endured.

"Where the hell am I?" she whispered to herself, listening for any sounds to clue her in on a possibility of life outside that door. Nothing but silence.

Her mind filtered through thoughts of her friends, 'They are going to think I left willingly when they find those letters, probably better off that way. They will be safe if they aren't looking for me'

"Murphy, where are you?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes scanning the room for anything to use as a weapon, there was nothing in there but her, not even dirt on the floor.

After what felt like eternity the door creaked open and light flooded the room. She took those few seconds to scan the environment behind the person in the doorway, She wasn't in a basement, it was a garage storage room, it looked like they were on ground level.

"If it isn't the Princess" a female voice sounded. Clarke's eyes shot up. 'It couldn't be.'

"Lexa" Clarke said standing to be level with her.

"Your boyfriend must be wondering where his star player is" she said eyeing the sweatshirt Clarke wore.

"What the fuck is this?" Clarke asked ignoring her comment.

"Please Clarke, don't act stupid, it is not becoming of you. You know what this is. We are just waiting for Nyko to arrive, Murphy should be here shortly, he is on babysitting detail." She replied exiting as fast as she entered. Clarke listened to the lock click in place. She spent a good length of time pacing that room, she wanted to scream for help, she doubted she was anywhere anyone could hear her, they weren't stupid. The door opened wide enough for a bag to be dropped in before it closed and locked again. Clarke picked the bag up, an apple and a water. 'Perfect, at least I'll be fed and hydrated when I die'

She had been anticipating this moment for sometime, she knew they would find her eventually, 'You don't out run people like that. You don't even get out with your life.', suddenly sadness washed over her and she could feel tears building. It finally hit her, this wasn't something she was coming back from. Even if Murphy was her sitter, they would kill him if they found out he tried to help her. She fought the tears to the best of her ability. She was stupid to think this wouldn't happen. Someone somewhere was going to find her in Bellamy's sweatshirt dead in some alley.

"God, Bellamy, I'm sorry" she whispered as she slid down the wall. She felt awful, somehow he was going to be pulled into this and it wasn't fair. She pulled her knees to her chest. The door flew open and she didn't even look up, she didn't care who it was, nothing mattered.

"Clarke, are you alright?" It was Murphy, she gave him a weak nod, still not taking the time to look up at him.

"You're going to be alright, now that I know where you are, I have to call Bellamy and Roma. Sit tight" he whispered. Clarke shot up making him take a step back.

"You told Bellamy?" she whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, when he's seconds away from pummeling my face into his sisters wall, yes I felt the need to fill him in" He replied sarcastically before shutting the door.

"Murphy!" she yelled banging on the door. She could hear him talking on the phone. It was no use, he wasn't going to listen to her anyway.

Her fear was turning to anger in a hurry, she was mad at Nyko, mad at Finn, mad at Murphy, She was furious with herself. She should have just turned herself over to Nyko in the beginning, now she was dragging people down with her, people who didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve it! The whole thing was crazy.

She heard the door unlock, she stood ready to unleash holy hell on Murphy for telling Bellamy anything. Only Murphy didn't round the corner, Lexa did.

"Oh I see you look more lively...Good, Follow me" Lexa smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Clarke stated, Lexa turned standing toe to toe with her.

"You will come with me or they will drag you" Lexa spoke calmly as Murphy and someone she has never seen entered the room.

"Or if you like we could just jump the gun, shoot you now and let your debt fall to Bellamy, or maybe that girl from the library" Lexa leaned in and finished her statement through clenched teeth.

Clarke locked eyes with her, before she could be dragged she spit in Lexa's face.

"Touch my friends and I'll fucking kill you!" As soon as the word's left her mouth. The guy she didn't recognize grabbed a hold of her and she knocked him to the ground with moves courtesy of Bellamy's defense training.

Murphy's eyes met her as he approached her. He grabbed her from behind.

"Don't fight it" he whispered to her. She struggled against him, making him work to hold on to her, she felt the need to fight back, so Lexa couldn't tell he was helping her and partly because she was scared.

Murphy guided her out to the car shoving her in the back seat before sliding in next to her. Lexa slid into the drivers seat, the other guy in the passenger seat checking the cut on his face in the mirror where she hit him. Murphy reached over giving her hand a quick squeeze. She could feel his phone vibrate through the seat. She watched him open his messages and smirk, shaking his head looking at her. She just gave him a questioning look. He turned the phone so she could see.

Bellamy: Protect her with your life, If she dies I'll murder you.


	20. Chapter 20

Bellamy followed Roma out to the street, his mind reeling from everything going on, he was too close to overload for his liking. He looked up at the woman in front of him shaking his head at the irony of the situation. 'Who would have thought her profession would help me out at some point' He listened to her talk on the phone as they walked at a brisk pace along the alleyways of the city, they were moving towards the warehouse she did business out of. A place he swore to himself he would not set foot in again after the last time he was there.

His thoughts were lost on Clarke, the image of her standing at her door before he left last night. He couldn't bare to think that could be the last time he would see her. He looked back up at Roma who was now silent, her pace quickening.

"Your thought's are deafening Bellamy, no one moves around this city without my grandfather knowing. They are holding her somewhere close, waiting for Nyko to arrive, then they will bring her to him. As soon as Nyko lands we will be informed" she stated as they crossed the parking lot to the warehouse. He paused at the door, hesitating to cross back into that world. A world that almost took his sister from him, a world that he almost got lost in.

"Bellamy, let's go" Roma snapped, shaking him out of his thoughts. He gave her a nod before trailing behind her. Everyone addressed her as they made there way to the back business offices, a good amount of the workers also gave Bellamy a nod or a brief "Long time no see B". He just nodded to the remarks, his mind was on one track and if it didn't involve Clarke he had no time for it. They stepped into Roma's office closing the door behind them.

"Do you remember the last job you did for for us?" Roma asked. Bellamy met her eyes nodding his answer. His eyes narrowed watching her suspiciously as she shifted.

"Well that's how this is going to play out, you make the sale in exchange for her, Nyko is looking to make a purchase so we are going to give him one hell of a deal, as long as he releases Clarke to us and considers her debt taken care of. The original plan was the same except Murphy was going to handle the sale"

"Roma, I don't live this life anymore" he stated.

"You are going to have to pretend for the next twenty-four hours" she retorted before showing him the message explaining the deal.

He was going over the products when his phone rang, He answered promptly after recognizing Murphy's number from Clarke's phone.

"yeah?"

"Bellamy, shes safe for now, I'm on babysitting detail, she will be with me till Nyko arrives." Murphy's voice sent a shock wave of relief through him. 'She was alive, and safe'

"Where are you?"

"A safe house on the outskirts of town, we are expecting to move in the next hour or so, I have to go, someones coming" Murphy finished quickly before hanging up.

Bellamy ran his hands through his hair.

"They are moving her within the hour" he said looking to Roma.

"Okay, we will know where she is going don't worry. John knows what he's doing" she replied.

"You and Murphy are close?"

"Yea, you could say that, we just started dating" she replied with a smile.

"That's good, he seems nice" Bellamy said scanning the numbers on the sheet quick.

He ran his fingers down the sheet cross checking the prices.

"Why am I doing this, you aren't making any money" he asked Roma.

"We understand the situation and it's not right, we don't lose money but we don't make any, we are hoping to create a business connection so he becomes a frequent buyer"

"Since when do we understand the situation if it doesn't benefit us" He asked loudly, something was being kept from him, he could feel it.

Roma shifted her weight, before glancing up at Bellamy.

"We may have had something to do with the death of her friend" she said quietly.

Bellamy just stood in the middle of the room staring at her.

"He made a few bad deals, asked us for a loan, we gave him some jobs to reimburse us for the loan, one deal went bad, so we couldn't pay him for the job, we didn't know he owed Nyko all that money. Nyko called on him that day and he couldn't pay, next thing we knew, he was found dead, if he would have told us what he needed the money for we would have paid it off and had him work for us, in one way I feel bad, but in another it's his own fault" She looked up at him waiting for a response.

"And Clarke?" he asked his voice now quieter.

"We got a message and a brief description of a girl Nyko was looking for, I didn't think it was her though, someone must have realized it, it was called in by a branch of Nyko's that's local. Lexa Woods" she answered. Bellamy's eyes shot up.

"Lexa, she's on Gustus' soccer team" he replied.

"I'd say it's safe to say the majority of them are Nyko's runners then, they tend to stick together" Roma answered.

"Okay then, and nothing will be needed from me after this to repay?"

"No, we know why you steer clear, and that's fine with us, family first, now lets load this stuff in the truck." she replied.

They loaded everything, Roma was on her phone finalizing times. Bellamy's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He opened it to read the message.

Murphy: We are loading her now

Bellamy paused before replying

Bellamy: Protect her with your life, If she dies I'll murder you.

He shut the phone looking to Roma.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded acknowledging he heard her before pulling himself up in the truck. His mind was on high alert, every little movement caught his attention. It had been a while ago since he did this and the stress was part of the reason he hated it. This could go wrong in so many ways, and the fact that Clarke's life was a factor made him nauseous along with infuriated him. He sat straighter in his seat, putting a neutral expression on. 'I can do this, I am going to do this' He let his thought's repeat a few times. The truck started to slow and turned towards the docks, he knew they were close, the best place for business, you could import, export, and dispose of a body all at the same time, while making a quick exit. Roma came to a stop next to a storage container, she handed him a pistol.

"It's loaded, just a precaution" she stated opening her door and hopping out.

He took it from her tucking it in his pants, before following her lead and jumping down from the truck. His eyes scanned the lot, he saw nothing, no activity, people, not even a bird. So they would just sit and wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke sat next to Murphy silently willing her hands to stop shaking. They slowed and and traveled along a road running parallel to the water. They turned slowly into an entrance way surrounded by cargo containers. Lexa's phone ringing startled her.

"Hello?, Yes we are pulling in the south side of the docks now" That was all she said before hanging up.

"Nyko here?" Murphy asked.

"Yea, we need to meet a member of the Ciccilio family about a deal, Nyko is going to join us" She replied making a turn around another container. A white box truck came into view and a black car with tinted windows approached from the left. Lexa parked along side the box truck and the black car pulled up along side them.

Lexa, her right hand man, and Murphy jumped out. Clarke watched Nyko and two other guys step out of the car. They stood talking for a few minutes before Murphy came to her door and yanked her out.

"Bare with me princess, I can't show that I favor you" he whispered, she gave him a discreet nod as he pulled her along. They rounded the end of the truck, Bellamy came into view, Roma standing next to him. Clarke stopped walking when Murphy tightened his grip. She looked to the ground, taking a second to squeeze her eyes shut and keep it together. She was in the middle of a deep breath when she felt a hand latch on to her hair and yank her head back. She let out a sharp cry. She saw Bellamy shift and locked eyes with him, her eyes pleading with him to stay put, the same time as Roma reached out grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well hello Clarke, Funny, I thought you would have been smart enough to keep in contact. You know you are in some trouble now" Nyko spoke in her ear, his voice deep and echoing through her. She was afraid to look away from Bellamy, knowing her life could end any second. The tears slowly started to stream down her face. She felt Nyko release her hair shoving her to Murphy. Murphy stood holding her firmly in place.

"I'm sorry, we didn't come here to watch you handle your business, this should have happened prior to now" Bellamy's voice cut in, deep and demanding. Clarke eyes shot to his. They were locked on Nyko, dark as she has ever seen them and void of emotion, he spoke with an edge to his voice that silenced everyone.

"What's you connection to the girl?" Nyko asked.

"She's his girfriend" Lexa chimed in.

"Actually she's not, she's just some girl, I could take it or leave it. The situation in itself troubles me, not the people involved." Bellamy never once paused and never took his eyes off Nyko. Clarke felt her breath catch. She knew Bellamy felt something for her and she knew that was dangerous knowledge. Even knowing that the statement still stung.

"You are the one Finn and I dealt with in the past? we did three truck loads of artillery?" Nyko asked. Clarke turned to look at Nyko, there was no way, he couldn't be part of that world. 'God don't let that be true' she thought. She looked to him waiting for the answer. She watched him pull a cigarette out of his pocket, slightly thrown off by the fact that he smoked and she never knew.

"Yea, two at the Jersey Docks and one in the Kentucky woods" he replied confident. Clarke felt herself waiver, and she was glad to have Murphy holding her up at that moment.

"I knew you looked familiar. So tell me B what is the deal you are proposing?" Nyko asked.

"The girl for the truck, with the understanding that we are your sole weapons supplier for the next year." Bellamy stated.

"And what exactly is in the truck, and why the trade, what good is she to you?" Nyko asked, Bellamy approached handing him a paper showing him the stocked inventory of the truck.

"That's a lot of merchandise for one person B, and you say she's of no interest to you?" Nyko questioned eyeing Clarke suspiciously.

"She's a fantastic lay if you want my personal opinion, other than that a waste, but it's hard to find a woman who will take whatever you give her and come back for more." He stated a slight smirk cresting his lips.

"Must be what Finn saw in her, Murphy want to take a spin before I take this deal?" Nyko asked. Clarke and Roma both tensed.

"I'm all good, got a woman now, not to keen on messing that up"

"Travis?" Nyko turned to the kid with the split face.

"No, I've had my fill of that bitch" he replied.

Nyko turned looking to his guards. The first one shook his head no. The second one looked at Bellamy with a smirk.

"I've always been a sucker for blondes, How does she handle being forced to give a blow job?" he asked. Bellamy shrugged.

"She doesn't really handle being forced, I let her do what she wants, satisfies me just fine" Bellamy answered nonchalantly.

"Fuck you, I'm not some fucking whore and I will not be forced to do anything!" She yelled struggling against Murphy. He tried to pull her back towards him and she turned shoving him as hard as she could. He stumbled sightly, she was almost to Nyko, before he managed to grabbed a hold of her again. This time roughly causing her to cry out in pain. He reached up just as Nyko did earlier yanking her head back.

"Maybe I will take you for a spin, seems you need to be taught a lesson" Murphy's voice was deep and sent a shiver through her body.

"Fuck you, Fuck Bellamy, Fuck Nyko, and If you think you are going to touch me, you will fucking kill me first" she screamed fighting Murphy every second of it, as her eyes landed on Nyko's guard.

"Murphy, bind her hands behind her back and move her to the backseat of the car. I feel like it's time for a lesson" The guard stated with a smug look.


	22. Chapter 22

Bellamy paused watching Murphy drag her to the car as the one of Nyko's guards trailed behind them. She was fighting Murphy off with everything she had, he was having a hard time keeping a hold on her. This situation was spiraling out of his control in a hurry. Murphy slammed Clarke up against the car holding her tight against it to limit her ability to struggle. She let out a scream, tears flooding down her face.

"That wasn't part of the deal" Bellamy spoke loudly taking a few steps forward. Nyko smirked turning towards him.

"She's nothing to you, what's the concern?"

"My concern is the debt isn't hers to pay and I can't find it in myself to witness the repercussion of something thats not her fault, it shouldn't be dealt with like this"

"So don't be a witness, let's go for lunch, you won't have a guilty conscience." Nyko stated motioning to the car. Bellamy turned seeing Clarke watching him next to the car, her hands were tied and pure fear radiated off of her. Bellamy looked to Murphy, he gave him a slight nod before shoving Clarke in the car.

"I'm on a time limit here, so I would rather make the deal and get on with our day. " Bellamy stated. Nyko looked at him skeptically. His thoughts interrupted by Nyko's guard pounding on the door. "Little bitch locked the fucking car, who's got the keys?" he barked in frustration.

"Leave her be, she's B's problem, get in the truck. Murphy once you get her out then drive them back to their warehouse." Nyko ordered. Both of his right hand men, got in the back of the truck followed by Lexa and her sidekick. Bellamy waited for the truck to start before he turned to the car. Roma untied Clarke's hands and slid into the back seat with her. Bellamy took a deep breath after he saw the truck round the corner. 'Thank God she is safe' was the first thing to cross his mind.

Bellamy walked to the car, he just wanted to see her, to know she was okay. Murphy got in the car seeing Bellamy coming. Bellamy tried to open her door, he noticed it was locked and tapped on her window. She just stared out past him like he wasn't there.

"Clarke, open the door" he said loudly, she didn't move or acknowledge she heard him at all, she looked like she just went through hell, but he didn't know what to think now that she wouldn't talk to him. He sighed opening his door and sliding into the seat in front of her. He felt defeated and he should feel like he won.

After a few minutes of riding in silence, Bellamy called Octavia letting her know they got Clarke and everything was okay. A few more minutes of silence passed and Bellamy couldn't take it anymore.

"Clarke, talk to me, are you okay?" his voice was low and full of emotion. After everything that just happened, she was tearing him apart by avoiding contact with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, her voice quiet but hoarse from screaming. Bellamy was pleased to get an answer but didn't press his luck at conversation. He just sat back in the car watching the scenery fly by the window. Murphy slowed as they pulled up to the building. Bellamy stepped out opening Clarke's door for her. He offered his hand to help her out of her seat. She looked at it briefly before standing on her own. He let his hand fall back to his side. A deep sigh escaping his lips.

"Just let her work it out B" Roma's voice spoke from behind him. He gave her a nod, letting her know he heard her. Murphy cut in front of Bellamy, and moved next to Clarke.

They paused in front of her door, Bellamy handing her the keys. She unlocked it and stepped in, she turned to shut it and Murphy grabbed her hand, her eyes shot up to his.

"Just wait a second, I need to talk to you. If you guys don't mind?" Murphy stated looking from her to their friends. Bellamy and Roma nodded heading for Octavia's door. Clarke stepped back making room for Murphy. She closed the door behind him turning to face him.

"Clarke, I'm sorry, I was too rough with you before but you didn't give me much option. I promised Bellamy nothing would happen to you, and I was going to keep my word, your stubbornness made it harder for me, but I am sorry." He stated. She nodded her eyes glued to the floor. She couldn't help but let out a light sob. He reached out gently tilting her head up.

"C'mon, none of that, do you want me to get Bellamy?" Murphy felt her tense as soon as Bellamy's name left his lips. She shook her head backing away.

"Clarke, you can't push him away, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have even noticed you were gone by force, we would have thought you got scared and ran. He went through a tremendous amount of trouble to make sure you were safe, that situation could have gone bad in dozens of different ways"

"That is not the Bellamy I know, not the Bellamy, I want to know." she whispered.

"That's good, because that Bellamy is in the past. The Bellamy that's void of emotion and lives for the purpose of underground jobs. That Bellamy doesn't exist anymore. If I was you I would thank my lucky stars that he did exist once upon a time though, because that Bellamy is the one who laid his life on the line for you, the same one who got you out of that situation in one piece and off the hook" Murphy lectured. Clarke stood silent listening to him intently.

"The Bellamy that would throw himself back into a world he hates and swore he would never touch again, all for you, that's the Bellamy you know. The one who just took the chance in throwing everything away to save his princess. Whether or not you like his past doesn't matter, people change, it's the present you have to accept, and you already know that Bellamy. You know as well as I do that Bellamy is sitting in his sisters living room right now, wondering what the fuck he did, how he fucked up? So I am only asking one more time before I leave, Do you want me to go get Bellamy?" Clarke looked up giving him a week nod before turning and walking down the hall.

"Good, I'll send him over, good night Clarke" Murphy said as he received a small smile and a slight wave. He exited the apartment closing the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke was halfway down the hall when she heard the door open and close, the locks clicking in place signaled it was Bellamy. She paused in the hallway leaning against the wall, he rounded the corner at a fast pace before coming to an abrupt halt seeing her there. He stood not sure what the next move should be, watching her stare down at her hands. He wanted more than anything to just pull her into his arms. He forced himself to stay an arms length away, so she would have to come to him and he avoided making the situation worse.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. She gave him a small nod.

"Do you want to to talk about it?" He asked, her head shot up and her eyes met his.

"Not really, were you going to tell me about your secret life at some point?" She asked.

"No, it's in the past" he replied honestly.

"It's in the past, but it's a drastic life change." she replied.

"You wouldn't tell me about your situation, you kept everything vague, when I saw Finn was the friend you knew, I was scared to say anything, I knew you would just pull away, like I had connections to the people chasing you, truth being even if I did, I would have never given your location away." Bellamy sighed leaning against the wall opposite her.

"I know, I trust you" she replied barely audible, she slid down the wall till she could sit on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. He mirrored her decent to the floor, stretching his long legs out on each side of her.

"Clarke, you will get through this, It's over, you are safe now" Bellamy's confident voice rang in her ears. She looked up at him teary eyed.

"Bell, I was so scared, I heard a knock on the door, and you weren't answering my text so I thought you had come to see me, I never even checked the peep hole, just opened the door, next thing I knew I was dragged to a car and shoved in" she spoke so quietly he had to focus on her voice to really hear her. His eyes searched hers, they were full of emotion, he remained silent willing her to go on, she needed to tell someone. She took a shaky breath, her voice louder this time.

"When I woke up all I could smell was your cologne, I was so scared that they had you too, until I realized I was wearing your sweatshirt. I was happy it was just the shirt and not you. Then I saw Lexa and knew she had to be the one to contact Nyko. I was never so relieved, as I was to see Murphy be made to be my babysitter" She paused.

"And the guy with the busted face?" Bellamy asked, the thought of someone trying to hurt her angering him intensely.

"Lexa, mentioned them shooting me and coming after you and Charlotte, I spit on her and he tried to grab me, I used some of your training to get away, Murphy grabbed me after that and took me to the car. He showed me the text you sent him. After that you were there, I was scared, scared you, Roma, or Murphy would be hurt because of me, then I wasn't sure what was going to happen, everything was spiraling out of control fast. " She finished looking up at him. He nodded.

"That's the truth, I was starting to question how it would play out, I know one thing, No one was going to hurt you, even if I had to shoot someone and blow the deal to hell" he replied.

"Murphy shoved me in the car with the keys in my hand and locked the doors before he closed mine, he knew it would cause a problem" she said.

"He was buying me time, we read each other well Clarke, he knew what he was doing" Bellamy stated tapping her with his foot so she would look at him.

"What would have happened if one of you got caught, I would have had to watch people who were helping me be killed. I wouldn't have just stood there, I would have begged them to kill me instead. Bellamy, I couldn't bear that, I wouldn't know what to do without you" She sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore, He stood scooping her up and carrying her to her room. He laid her gently on the bed, sitting next to her, he looked down at her, watching the emotions run through her eyes, with one hand he ran his fingers through her hair , his other hand held hers.

"Clarke I told you, you would always be safe with me, It wasn't a lie, there is no sense in getting worked up about what could have been, you and I are both safe, here, together." his voice was calm and soothing to her, she nodded slightly the tears running down her cheeks gradually slowing their pace.

"I'm going to take a shower quick" She mumbled standing up. He nodded not wanting let go of her hand. She gave him a small smile, before pulling her hand from his grasp and grabbing clothes. He laid back on the bed, his eyes begged to be closed for a minute. He gladly obliged removing his shoes and laying his head on one of the pillows, resting his eyes for a few seconds. When Clarke came out of the bathroom she found him sound asleep on the bed. She smirked to herself shaking her head. She walked to the kitchen thankful that she purchased two bags of chicken teriyaki stir fry skillet meals. She was starving but surely didn't want to go out to get anything. She made dinner quickly, answering some text messages from Miller, Octavia, and Charlotte while she was waiting for dinner to get done. She did a quick taste test, turned the stove off moving the wok to the center of the counter top and heading down the hallway to wake Bellamy.

"Bell, c'mon, wake up" She called shaking him lightly. He stirred slightly re-positioning himself.

"No you don't, Bellamy Blake get up! I made dinner" She said louder shaking him again. She smiled seeing him stretch slightly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Did you say dinner?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"I did, now come on, let's eat" she said pulling him up by his hand. He stood taking a second to stretch again, before following her down the hall.

She put bowls and utensils out, they filled their dishes and ate in silence, just enjoying each others company. Bellamy did the dishes quick and then grabbed a beer from the fridge, he poured Clarke a glass of wine and they moved to the couch. Clarke chose a movie and cuddled up to Bellamy, She was fast asleep before she finished the movie or the wine. He laid there for awhile enjoying having her sleeping on him, the days events crossing his mind, they were lucky, it could have ended many different ways, nothing could have topped this moment though. He smiled at the sleeping girl in his lap 'My princess' before shifting her and taking their glasses to the kitchen. He came back and lifted her off the couch, and putting her into her bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Princess" he whispered as he covered her up. He switched the light off and made his way to the couch. He would have loved to crawl in bed with her, but part of him was still on high alert, and the couch put him in between any impossible intruder and Clarke. It's not like after today he was going to sleep much anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

'Clarke could hear arguing coming through her door, she knew those voices, she stood walking sleepily down the hallway only to find Nyko and some of his men in her apartment, she knew it wasn't over, something like that was not easily ended. Her movement in the hall catching Nyko's attention.

"Clarke, just who we were looking for, and here we were told you weren't home" he smirked looking to Bellamy. Bellamy's eyes locked on her, all she could see was fear.

"You see I got thinking, and the deal really wasn't worth my men thinking I've gone soft, you have to pay for the debt, one way or the other" Nyko stated drawing her attention back to him.

"I don't have that kind of money, I'm a freaken librarian not a CEO" she replied.

"That's what I figured" Nyko replied. She heard the click of a gun sound through the room from behind Nyko. Bellamy moved quickly across the room shoving her in the hallway and standing in the opening to block her from view. Clarke could still see them past him.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"Don't be a hero B, you could be an asset to our outfit or even Roma's"

"I wouldn't go back to that life, and you will not touch her" Clarke stepped up behind Bellamy, resting her hand on his back.

"Bell, please, don't do this. I'll go with them" she pleaded. She could feel his whole back tense.

"This isn't up for negotiation Clarke, go back in the bedroom, lock the door" he stated through clenched teeth.

"Bellamy, stop, I'm not worth it, just let me through" she pleaded as he blocked her hallway, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Bellamy, let her through" Nyko's voice boomed. His guys all shifting around him. Clarke could feel the mood in the room change drastically in seconds.

"I said you aren't taking her" Bellamy replied his voice just as loud. Before she could plead with Nyko a gun shot rang out, deafening the room. Bellamy took a few steps back before leaning on the wall and sliding down slowly with Clarke trying to ease his decent the best she could

"God no, Bellamy" Clarke whispered as she held on to him, her eyes filling with tears. She climbed over him to look him over, her mind needed to see him, he needed to be okay. Blood was soaking his shirt at a rapid rate. She lifted the shirt, the shot was to his chest. She raised her eyes to his face, his eyes were closed, her hand caressed his cheek before she reached out to his neck, then his wrist. Nothing, no pulse. 'No, no, no, What have I done' her mind was flooded with thoughts. She started shaking him,willing him to open his eyes, her body going into shock, she could hear herself screaming his name, like she was watching the scene unfold in front of her. He needed to wake up, She knew he was gone, but she wouldn't accept it. She felt someone pulling on her, they were going to leave him there and take her with them. She wouldn't leave his side, they would have to shoot her too.'

Clarke struggled with whoever had a grip on her, instant panic rushing through her body.

"Clarke, It's me, It's Bellamy, Clarke!, You were dreaming, You are okay Clarke. You are safe, it's me princess, it's Bellamy"

She took a second to regroup, looking around, they were in her room, the light was on. She looked down, Bellamy's strong arms wrapped around her. She sank back in to him, her body convulsing with sobs. He held her tightly lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Shhhh, princess, it's okay, everything is okay, no one is going to hurt you, I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt her tense.

"Bellamy" she started and then paused.

"Yea, I'm right here, what is it?" he said turning her slightly. She wouldn't meet his eyes, he watched her take a deep breath.

"Bellamy, You need to leave" She spoke so quietly it was a miracle he even heard her, as quiet as the statement was, it was earth shattering, he felt like everything was yanked out from under him and he couldn't even find the power to speak. When she stood out of his grasp it was like all the air was returned to his lungs at once.

"Clarke, don't do this, please, just talk to me, don't shut me out" He pleaded with her, she stood frozen at the edge of the bed. He could see her shaking. He reached out to soothe her, just as his hand rested on her arm she yanked it away. She turned her eyes meeting his, she looked a wreck.

"Bellamy, please, don't make this harder then it already is, I'm not shutting you out, I just need some time, I'll send you a text in the morning" He watched her every move, she looked like she was about to fall into pieces at any second.

"Clarke, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. She could see him blinking back tears, she just nodded in response. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll talk to you in the morning" he said quietly before heading out. She looked at him, acknowledging she heard him, and gave him a few seconds before making her way to the door and locking up. She turned leaning against the door, her life was a mess and she needed to straighten it out. She slid down the door tears falling at a rapid rate, soaking her shit. She lifted her head looking around the room. She paused, her gaze landing on a picture of her and her friends in Texas. If she was going to straighten her life out, she supposed she should start at that beginning. She let out a deep sigh before heading for the couch and turning on her laptop.

...

Octavia was sure she heard someone moving around her apartment. She grabbed the baseball bat next to the bedroom door and headed down the hall. As she approached the living room she could see her brother in the dimly lit kitchen area opening a beer. She squinted at the clock, '3:00am'

"Doing some early morning drinking?" Octavia asked causing Bellamy to jump slightly.

"Yea, Clarke is trying to work through all this alone, she asked me to leave" he replied. His voice full of emotion, Octavia could feel her heart ache for him.

"C'mon, let's find something to watch" she replied grabbing a few more beers and setting them on the coffee table. She could only imagine the look on Lincoln's face when he come's out for coffee and they are drinking beer. Her brother needed her and if beer was the answer then she might as well join him.

...

Somewhere in Texas, three phones vibrated with a new text message.

768-989-5423: Hey, It's Clarke , I'm coming home, I have somethings to tell you, including an apology so please don't be mad.

Her phone buzzed within seconds.

Wells: I could never be mad, let me know when and where to pick you up.

Monroe: See you when you roll into town.

Maya: Good, I've missed you.


	25. Chapter 25

Bellamy sat next to Octavia on the couch, glancing from his beer to the television.

"Okay, so are you going to talk about it or just sulk in silence?" Octavia asked looking at him. He sat up more letting a sigh out and leaned over resting his elbows on his knees before meeting her gaze.

"I don't know how to fix this, I don't even know what I did wrong. She was sleeping and I could hear her screaming my name, so I woke her up, once she realized she was okay she started sobbing, as soon as I told her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she kicked me out. Completely shut down and pushed me away." He took a long swig of his beer.

"Bell, I'm sure all of this is hard on her, I know Murphy said she was beyond mad at him because he told you what was going on with her. She was mad you were involved, mad that you could be in danger, mad that if anything happened to you, it would be her fault."

"I don't care how mad she was, I wasn't letting them kill her, I couldn't live with that, I knew I could help her" he replied quickly.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to handle that, she looks after herself and her friends, someone doing that for her is new to her." Octavia replied.

"Or maybe I'm wasting my time, maybe she doesn't want that at all, Maybe she feels my past life is still part of me, you think that could be it?" he asked running a hand over his face.

"I don't think that is it Bell, If she didn't want you around she would tell you, you need to give her time to work through this" Octavia said quietly. He nodded before meeting her eyes.

"There has never been anyone like her Octavia, I can't lose her" he stated, emotion evident in his voice. She blinked back her own tears, his heart was breaking and she couldn't help him.

"I don't think that should even be a worry Bell, she isn't going anywhere" Octavia replied comfortingly.

"I hope you are right" he replied laying back on the couch. Octavia watched him drift off to sleep, she was wide awake now. She played on her phone for awhile, finished watching the movie that was on the television.

"I suppose I should start my day" she mumbled to herself stretching. She stood, walking to the kitchen and starting coffee before heading to the bathroom to grab her robe. The sun was just coming up. She paused to take in the view from her sliding glass windows. A soft knock sounded on her door startling her.

She hurried over unlocking the door and opening it to reveal Clarke standing there, shifting her weight nervously.

"Clarke? are you okay?" Octavia asked pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine O, I promise, I need to take a trip, I'll be gone two weeks, I leave in two hours and I come back the thirtieth" she replied. Octavia took a step back, noticing now that she had on Bellamy's sweatshirt and her backpack, airline tickets sticking out of the one pocket. She then stepped to the side motioning to Bellamy asleep on the couch, coffee table littered with bottles in front of him.

"You planning on telling him?" she asked, her tone slightly accusing.

"Yea" Clarke replied nodding.

"Good, put your bag down, I'll pour you some coffee, we can sit on the balcony for a few minutes, I'll call you a cab for say an hour from now?" Octavia asked.

"That would be great thanks" Clarke replied giving her a smile.

They took their steaming mugs of coffee outside and slid the door closed behind them. They sat in silence enjoying each others company and overlooking the city.

"Where are you going?" Octavia broke the silence.

"Texas, I have some loose ends that need to be tied up before I can get on with my life, I left my friends behind without so much as a phone call or a letter, I just disappeared." Clarke replied. Octavia nodded.

"Bellamy thinks you are pushing him away" she stated. Clarke's eyes shot to Octavia,

"O, I'm not, I just have stuff I have to work through on my own, I'd never try to hurt him, I just need him to be patient, I hate this, all of this" she replied, her eyes tearing up.

"I know, which is why I know you have to go handle your stuff, he may act mad or upset, but I assure you he cares for you and he will understand, maybe not right now, but eventually" Octavia replied. Clarke just nodded trying to regain control of her emotions when the sliding door opened. Before she could turn to see who it was her airline ticket was dropped on the table in front of her.

"Your leaving?" Bellamy asked, his voice quieter then she expected.

Octavia stood, excusing herself, she entered the apartment and slid the door closed behind her. Bellamy moved her vacant chair in front of Clarke before sitting in it.

"I am, for two weeks, I have some stuff I need to take care of. I'll be back. Just tying up some loose ends." She replied.

"Clarke, please, I feel like you are trying to distance yourself from me" he stated. Her eyes met his and her hand found his, intertwining their fingers. He brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Bell, If I thought I needed distance you would know, I just need some time." she replied searching his eyes for understanding, all she could see is that he was hurt. Knowing that he was hurting, and it was because of her was not making this easy. She saw the cab pull up underneath them.

"That's my ride" she said standing. She lifted the airline ticket off the table with her free hand. He stood next to her, letting go of her hand and wrapping her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, his chin resting on her head. A slight tap on the glass door got their attention, Octavia stood tapping her watch, letting Clarke know it was time. Clarke gave her a thumbs up before standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"See you in two weeks" she smiled pulling out of his grasp.

"Two weeks, is going to feel like forever" he stated pulling her back to him. His lips met hers, when he stepped back he left her breathless and on fire. He could see the blush tint her cheeks.

"Goodbye Bellamy" she said quietly, a slight smile crossing her lips.

"Safe Travels Princess" he replied smiling before turning to look out over the city.

She entered the house saying goodbye to Octavia.

"Give these to Bellamy" she said handing Octavia her keys before heading downstairs.

She headed out the door, she could feel Bellamy's eyes on her. The internal battle of whether to look at him or not was tearing her apart. She threw her bag in the cab and slid in, she couldn't do it. The second her eyes met his she would turn around and blow Texas off. She needed this whether she liked it or not. She took a deep breath reassuring herself this was the right decision before she shut the door and the cab started off down the street towards the airport.


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke was just walking off the plane through the terminal when she heard her name called. She looked up to see Wells, Monroe, Maya all standing in the waiting area. She couldn't help the wide smile that broke across her face or the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she walked quickly towards them.

"Look at you, you look great" Maya said pulling her into a hug.

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until I just saw you" Monroe said hugging her next.

"Clarke, oh how I've missed you, Welcome home" Wells said hugging her tightly and swinging her around. It was great to have her friends back. They all piled in the car. She switched her phone off airplane mode and shot Bellamy a quick text.

Clarke: I just landed, feet safe on the ground headed to stay at Wells apartment, that's where I'll be staying

She picked up conversation talking about the flight and they commented on changes in the town scenery as they drove by them. Her phone chirped signaling an incoming message. She swiped her screen, the message coming across.

Bellamy: Thank you for letting me know, I miss you already.

She smiled at his message.

Clarke: If it makes you feel better, I missed you the second I shut Octavia's door. I'll call you tonight.

She replied, before slipping her phone in her purse and continuing conversation. Once they arrived at Well's apartment, she grabbed her bag and followed them in.

"You can take the guest room" he stated as he unlocked the door. She nodded and headed in that direction to drop her back pack off. She paused at the door, the walls of the room were full of cardboard boxes all labeled 'Clarke's Shit' . She took a few steps forwards letting the backpack fall off her shoulder. She stopped in front of one box and lifted the top to peek inside, tears streamed down her face when she saw her old snow globe that Finn had given her. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"You guy's packed up all my stuff?" she managed to choke out.

"We did, we knew you would be back" Wells replied.

"We got a call from Raven a few days ago wondering if you returned here" Monroe added.

"You know Raven?" Clarke asked.

"We met her at the funeral" Maya added.

"Guys, I can't believe you kept my stuff, I don't know what to say"

"Say we didn't take next week off for nothing, that you are going to take care of whatever it is you need too and you are going to let us drive you and all your crap to your new place. Help you properly move in, and meet these new friends of yours" Wells stated.

"Are you serious?" Clarke asked looking at them in awe.

"We are, we work the next five days, but then we all took two weeks off, and we already bought tickets to fly back" Wells smiled.

"I love you guys!" she smiled.

"I'm starving, I ordered pizza from my phone, should be here in a few minutes" Monroe said heading towards the kitchen. Wells and Maya following as Clarke trailed behind them.

They all sat around the counter waiting for the pizza to be delivered.

"Okay, so I owe all of you an apology, I just disappeared and it wasn't right" she started, pausing slightly to take notice that they were all listening before continuing.

"A few days before Finn was killed, he came home and told me if something happened to him, I was to get out of town quick, that Nyko's crew would come after me, I was scared, and I didn't want you involved, if I contacted you then that pulled you into it and it wasn't something I would have let happen. "

"Clarke, you don't always have to be the protector, you are always first to step between two people fighting, or you put yourself in harms way for something that has nothing to do with you" Wells stated.

"Wells, when it's my friends, it does have to do with me, and I can't just turn the need to help off, I found a job in New York, as a Librarian and was excited to start fresh, I used my middle name and my mom's maiden name on all bills so it was harder to track, I deleted all my social media and had to change my number and phone to a prepaid. It didn't take Nyko long to find my number, didn't take him long to find me either. That would be why Raven called the other day." She stopped as the door bell rang. Monroe grabbed the pizza and returned to the counter.

"So he found you?" Maya asked as they all started eating.

"Yea, they took me from my apartment, and you all know Murphy works for Nyko, it turns out Murphy's not as bad as he seems, he was going to get me out of the state with the help of Roma, his new girlfriend, but they arrived sooner than planned. So Bellamy, who happens to be Roma's ex boyfriend and one of my really good friends, with the help of the other two came up with a master plan. They cut a deal with Nyko in exchange for me, Roma's family has a pretty big illegal arms outfit." she finished.

"And this Bellamy, he would be the one who told Raven who you were?" Wells asked, Clarke nodded.

"He would also be the one that Raven called your sort of but not really, kind of boyfriend?" Maya asked. Clarke could feel her face heat up.

"Which is who I'm assuming you were texting earlier" Monroe laughed.

"Alright guys, hes super cute, but we are just friends, however he did kiss me, twice." she shared.

"And the just friends thing why?" Maya pried. Clarke just looked down at her pizza.

"Oh let me guess, because you are protecting him" Wells said joking, however when her eyes met his he knew that was it. He let out a sigh putting his pizza down. She could almost feel the lecture coming.

"Clarke are you serious, just as your friend he went above and beyond to help you, you are not going to be able to stop him, just give in" Wells stated.

"It's hard, I have nightmares all the time, he steps in front of me every time someone from Nyko's crew tries to shoot me, and he dies, because of me. Every time I look at him it crosses my mind."

"If someone tried to shoot him would you stand in front of him?" Wells asked.

"Yes" she replied quickly. Wells smiled.

"No thought went into that, your instinct was to protect him, ever think he has the same problem? you could attend counseling together" he smiled.

"Jerk!" she laughed.

...

She laid in bed that night running her finger of the call button when a message popped up.

*You have one new snap from Bellamy*

She clicked it, a picture of him laying in bed, in her bed, with the message 'Sweet Dreams' .

She smirked taking one of her and sending it back. 'Are you in my bed?'

Her phone buzzed with a notification that he took a screen shot of her pic and sent her another one of him 'Yes and is that my shirt?'

She smirked looking down at her shirt before calling him. His voice on the other end was just what she needed.

"Yes, it's your shirt" she said.

"Are you stealing my clothes?"

"Maybe, I like to sleep in it"

"Nice to know" he replied.

They talked briefly, her giving him a recap of the day before telling each other goodnight and hanging up. Tomorrow she would go visit the landlord.


	27. Chapter 27

Clarke woke up, the smell of coffee drifting through the apartment. She emerged from her room, everyone was already gone, a note on the table.

Clarke,

Didn't want to wake you, jet lag is a bitch, set coffee up for you, and left the keys hanging on the door, Maya will drop me off at work, the cars yours, pick me up 5 please.

Wells

She smiled pouring a cup of coffee, 'my friends are the best'. She rushed through her morning routine knowing the landlord only hung around for a small amount of time. She pulled in the parking lot taking note that his car was still there, she grabbed her purse and walked into his office in a hurry slamming into someone.

"Easy Griffin" the voice said as the hand reached out to steady her. 'Emerson'

"Don't touch me" she replied pulling away from him, the last time she saw him he showed up to pick up Finn, the night he was killed.

"Next time I'll let you fall" he smiled giving her the once over before walking into the foyer. She felt the shudder caused by his eyes lingering on her course through her body at a rapid rate.

"Asshole" she muttered.

"I agree" the man behind the desk commented with a chuckle.

"Mr. Thompson, How are you?" Clarke smiled.

"I'm good sweetie, your friends filled me in on an out of state emergency, so we broke your lease early."

"Thank you so much for your understanding, Is their a remaining balance?" Clarke asked.

"Let me check, looks like, two hundred fifteen is the remaining for the cleaning and the week it took them to move your stuff out." he replied.

"Sounds great, let me take care of that now" She replied pulling her check book out paying her bill.

"You always were one of my best tenants" he smiled placing the check in the safe.

"Thank you Mr. Thompson, I hope everything is well, It was nice seeing you" She stated standing.

"Yes nice seeing you as well Clarke" he replied as she walked out to the car.

She drove around for awhile trying to avoid the one place she knew she needed to go. The town wasn't that big, inevitably she would have to drive past it. She could feel it approaching, the air in the car seemed to thicken. Her mind willed her to keep going. She brought the car to a stop in front of the gates. Her eyes scanned the large field looking for a clue as to a direction of his plot. There was another car there, she could see the guy standing in front of one of the back corner plots. She got out of her car and slowly made her way to the first row, continuing walking along row by row, scanning names for his.

"Clarke?" She turned hearing her name.

"Murphy?"

"Yea, came to pack up, Nyko and Roma cut a deal, I'm moving in with her, now you'll get to see me all the time" he smiled.

"Oh, joy" she joked.

"C'mon, I'll show you where he is." he said stepping in front of her and leading her to the plot she saw him standing in front of earlier.

"Thank you, for everything Murphy" she stated.

"Yeah, help you or have Bellamy kill me, I wouldn't call it a favor to you, more like helping myself out."

"Yeah, of course" she smiled.

"I'll leave you to talk, see you when you get home" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading for his car.

She stood silently taking in the headstone in front of her. Her mind reeling from sadness to anger, she didn't know if she wanted to scream at him, or sit and cry for him. She debated walking back to her car without a word. That would have made this whole trip a waste of time though.

"Finn, I'm at a loss as to what to say, I am so unbelievably mad at you for leaving me in a position that put my friends in danger. However part of me wants to believe that wasn't your intention. Why couldn't you find a normal job, like a normal person. Why couldn't you have told us you needed money, we would have tried to help you. Part of me knows that you knew this was going to be your fate that day you told me to run, I think you knew the day Emerson picked you up. You always said see you tomorrow, that night you said goodbye and kissed my cheek, it didn't hit me then but it did now, You knew you wouldn't be coming home. Your an asshole" She spoke in a raised voice before she dropped to her knees.

"You were my best friend, and you left me" She whispered. She wiped at the few tears that slid down her cheeks.

"You would be happy with where I am now, I have a job I love, friends you would like, some you already have met. They are always there for me. There's one who you have met named Bellamy, for some reason I don't think you two would have clicked, but with him I feel safe, I know you would have accepted him if only for that reason. Oh and I met Raven, she's something else, She misses you too, and Murphy does too believe it or not, who knew he has a heart. I miss you, but piece of you will always be with me, the same piece of me that left this world with you." Clarke took a picture of her and Finn out of her pocket running her fingers over it one last time, taking in every detail before she laid it on his headstone, using a small rock to hold it down, she took a step back.

"I came here for closure, but this isn't goodbye Finn, more like a see you around. I miss you." she spoke quietly pressing her fingers to her lips then to the headstone.

"May we meet again, Finn Collins, May we meet again." she whispered as she turned heading towards the car.

...

Murphy stood in the warehouse emptying his locker, taking one last look around, this was it, on to bigger and better things. He turned heading for the door, just as it swung open, Emerson's voice echoed through the empty room.

"I saw Clarke Griffin today." he stated.

"Oh yeah, alone? I hear her new man is no joke." the voice of Cage answered. Murphy slowed giving him time to eavesdrop.

"That's what they say, didn't see him though, she was definitely alone" Cage replied.

"I saw her today too" Murphy spoke up. He was hoping if he joined the conversation he could divert any potential problem. They both rounded the corner coming into view.

"Hey Murphy, didn't know you were in here." Emerson stated.

"Her new man with her?" Cage asked

"Not that I saw but I can't imagine hes too far away"

"You have met him, right?" Emerson questioned.

"Yea the dude is no joke, he is all business, no games, not a person you want to cross, besides Nyko handled that debt" Murphy answered. As soon as he said it he knew he fucked up, they could see he wasn't one of them anymore. They just nodded in acknowledgement. Shutting the conversation down instantly.

"Good Luck in your new business" Emerson said walking past him, Cage just mock saluted him following in Emerson's footsteps.

"Thanks" Murphy muttered. As soon as he got in his car he sent Clarke a text message.

Murphy: Watch your surroundings, some of Nyko's crew is antsy with you being back. I don't think you are in danger but it doesn't hurt to stay alert.

She replied instantly.

Clarke: Will do, See you in a few days.

He read the message quickly before calling Roma to let her know he was leaving now and would be home in a few days.


	28. Chapter 28

Murphy stopped at the last gas station in town, his intentions were to fill up before he left. He pumped the gas, paid the clerk and got back in his car just in time to hear his phone chime.

Cage: You interested in one last job? Make a quick $200 before hitting the road, Won't take long, under an hour.

Murphy sat reading the message again.

"$200, hmm, That would cover gas home" he said to himself.

Murphy: Yea, why not, for old times sake. He replied.

Cage: 1265 Whistle Drive, be there at 3 sharp.

Murphy sent Roma a message letting her know he had one more thing to take care of then he would be headed her way.

...

Clarke pulled into Wells parking lot and headed to the apartment. She decided to kill time by unpacking, sorting, and repacking her stuff. There was no point in saving stuff she didn't want and dragging it half way across the country with her. She condensed four boxes into one which was great. She noticed a few boxes labeled Finn. She was going to open them and then stopped, deciding she would take them and open them with Raven. She stacked them, and the boxes she repacked against the wall next to the door. She headed to the kitchen grabbing a drink and then continued back to her sorting. By the time she was all said and done she condensed her stuff from seventeen boxes to ten boxes. She stacked the boxes of stuff she didn't want next to the front door. She slipped on shoes and carried them one by one to the car, she would drop them off to Goodwill on the way to pick up Wells. She set the last box in the car and shut the door. This Texas weather was a climate change from the New York weather she was just getting used to. She headed back to the apartment to get water and take a break. She had just reached the door when her phone beeped. She smiled seeing Bellamy's name flash across the screen. She opened the door closing it behind her, glued to her message.

Bellamy: How's my princess today?

She answered quickly

Clarke: Better now that I have heard from you, busy sorting stuff. I'll call you tonight.

Bellamy: I'll be waiting.

She smiled setting the phone down. She looked up to assess what needed to be cleaned, there sat Emerson and Cage on the couch. She nearly toppled over the small table next to the door.

"Easy Griffin, don't touch that door, come sit " Emerson motioned to the chair in front of him. Cage sat still watching her, his gun laying across his lap. Clarke moved slowly to the chair. Just as she sat down a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" Emerson called. Clarke turned hoping it wasn't any of her friends.

"Murphy? what the hell is this?" Clarke asked.

"Emerson, I told you that debt was settled" Murphy said taking in the situation.

"Her debt with Nyko, yes, but there is a few of us who took the blunt of punishment because she got away" Emerson said, Clarke's eyes widened with fear as one of Nyko's guards and the kid who she assaulted walked out of the kitchen.

"Clarke get up, we are leaving" Murphy said heading to meet her halfway.

"No, Murphy, sit down, stay awhile. You can leave when we say you can leave, we aren't going to kill you or her, it would be a devastating blow for Nyko's ties with Roma's family. No one wants to kill the Mafia Princess' Boyfriend or the Rebel King's girlfriend" Cage spoke up.

Murphy moved to sit on the arm of Clarke's chair.

"So then what is the point of this?" he asked.

"We are going to show Clarke what happens to us when we can't successfully complete a job, but first we want to show her what happens to traitors." Emerson said standing.

Murphy stood not wanting to be at a disadvantage. Cage and the kid she hit brought in a kitchen chair. They sat her in it and tied her loosely in it, She knew she wasn't going to be there long, it was to hinder her from helping Murphy. They moved her back against the wall, Her eyes were glued to Murphy.

"Please, Emerson, don't do this, he didn't do anything, you can take it out on me" She pleaded.

"Shut up Clarke" Murphy ordered.

"Oh, the Rebel Queen, going to protect the Mafia Prince?" Emerson joked. Just then Murphy punched him in the face, drawing his attention back to him. Emerson lunged for him, they rolled around the apartment, knocking furniture every which way, Clarke was trying desperately to get free, the second Murphy appeared to get the upper hand they all jumped in. It was four against one, Clarke almost had her hands out if he could just hold them off a few more seconds. Emerson stood dealing some devastating kicks to Murphy when all of a sudden he felt someone jump on him. A flash of blonde hair hung over his shoulder. He turned slightly dumping her off of him on top of Murphy. She froze at his still form, she could feel his breath on her cheek, he must have passed out from the pain. Emerson went to kick him again and she moved in front of him taking the blunt of it. She screamed in pain.

"You were going to get yours anyway, If this is how you want it, so be it" Emerson said before kicking her again. She felt someone grab her hair and another hit and another kick, she lost count after awhile. She just kept her head buried in Murphy's neck letting her tears run down his shirt. One of the last ones she remembered made her head spin, she felt off balance but knew she wasn't moving. She felt like she was going to throw up any second and then it subsided, everything subsided, the pain, dizziness, the deafening sound. It all subsided. Finally it was quiet, the darkness was peaceful, comforting as she fell into it.


	29. Chapter 29

Bellamy sent Clarke a text letting her know he would be waiting for her call later. Her missed her, a lot but he kept himself busy to try and keep her off his mind, he still partially believed she left to get away from him. Octavia talked non-stop next to him as they were walking home from the park, to be honest he stopped listening after the first few minutes and was just at the point he was nodding to be polite.

"Bellamy?" Octavia spoke loudly waving a hand in front of him.

"Huh?" he replied looking down at her.

"Clarke is coming home next week, maybe a dinner or BBQ with all of us?" she asked a second time.

"Yeah, that sounds good, invite the team, Charlotte, Raven, and Harper" he replied.

"Good, I'll start planning" Octavia smiled linking her arm with his as they approached Bellamy's apartment.

"I just have to grab some clothes, and toiletries. I'll probably just stay at Clarke's until she comes back" he stated as they entered the apartment.

"There's a surprise" Octavia teased.

"What's your opinion?, seriously O?" Bellamy asked his sister as he stuffed clothes in a backpack.

"Honestly, I think you have it bad, I hope you both see what is right in front of you, she's good for you, and you for her" She replied as she scrolled a few words in the dust on the top of the entertainment center. 'Please, Dust me, I need it!' She smiled to herself, if she couldn't be a pain in the butt what good was it being a little sister. He finished stuffing his bag full and locked up as they headed for Octavia's apartment.

Bellamy dropped his bag off at Clarke's and headed next door, he helped his sister get everything she needed out for dinner, he was teaching her how to make chicken teriyaki stir fry.

...

Wells stood on the curb double checking his watch, not only did she have his car but she was over an hour late to pick him up, he tried calling her three times and finally gave up and called Maya. He was relieved when he saw Maya's car turn the corner. She pulled up in front of him, he slid in the front seat.

"I can't believe she forgot me" he said shaking his head.

"Maybe she went to see Finn's site and left her phone in the car" Maya said.

"Maybe" Wells agreed. They made their way across town, light after light, block after block. He was glad to see her car in the driveway as they pulled onto the street.

"See, probably taking a nap" Maya said gesturing to the car.

"Or talking to Murphy" Wells said taking notice of the neighboring vehicle in the driveway.

Maya parked her car behind Wells car and they walked to the house.

"Nice, let's just leave the door unlocked" Wells muttered as he pushed it open.

"What happened in here?" Maya asked seeing the furniture all over the place.

"Clarke?" Wells yelled moving around the furniture. There was no answer.

"Clarke?" Maya called as she followed him, the silence was terrifying, she had to be here, she moved the table back and took a few quick steps to catch up to Wells. She turned the corner of the couch and slammed into him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked moving next to him, she followed his gaze to the floor.

"Oh my God, Wells call an ambulance" Maya stated as she hit her knees next to the two friends on the floor. She gently rolled Clarke off of Murphy. A small groan fell from Clarke's mouth.

"Can you hear me Clarke?" Maya asked as she checked Murphy's pulse, they were both alive, it was a welcoming shock to her, at first glance they didn't appear to be.

"mmm" Clarke replied a slight nod.

"Good, stay with me, Wells is calling for help"

"Murphy" she whispered.

"Murphy is also okay, strong pulse, just taking a nap" Maya stated, trying her best to keep Clarke calm.

Within minutes of the call for help Clarke could hear the sirens outside. She felt herself being rolled onto the stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. She forced her eyes open as heavy as they were, just in time to see Murphy placed in the back of another ambulance.

...

Roma sat in her apartment finishing her Chinese take out, she checked her phone again for what felt like the thousandth time. That last job was over three hours ago, what the hell could it have been. She tried calling his phone again. Letting out a deep sigh when she heard his voicemail pick up.

"John, it's Roma, call me when you get this, you should have been done with your work by now, love you, bye" she said hanging up. She stood slipping on sneakers. She needed to go for a walk, if she sat there and kept over thinking things she would be on a plane before midnight.

...

Raven was locking up shop, Wick waiting in the car. She had just set the alarm when she heard the phone ring.

"Dammit!, This better be worth it." she yelled at the ringing phone across the shop as she was cancelling the alarm. She jogged over reaching it just in time.

"Hey, you got Raven, what's up?" she answered.

"Raven, It's Wells, Clarke and Murphy, they, I" His voice was rough with emotion.

"What Wells? Are they okay?" Raven asked panic evident in her voice.

"I don't know, I found them beaten pretty bad in my apartment, they took them to the hospital right down the street, I didn't know who else to call" he stated.

"Oh my God, Okay, I have to find Bellamy. I'll call you back" She said hanging up. She set the alarm and locked the door quick. She ran to the car quick, telling Wick to head for Octavia's and explaining the phone call to him in the car. Wick was driving faster then the speed limit and it's a wonder Raven even saw her.

"Wick, stop, stop!" She yelled as he slammed on the brakes. Before he could ask why she flung her door open.

"Roma, get in the car, it's Murphy!" She yelled.

"What happened?" Roma asked as she slid in and slammed the door. Raven only told her what she knew, didn't answer anyone's questions, just scared them all, the uncertainty of the situation was unsettling.

Wick pulled up in front of the apartment building, Roma was on her phone with her grandfather, then the airport. She had tickets for her and Bellamy, they had to be at the airport in an hour, no stops, straight to Texas. Raven took a second to text the info to Wells so someone could pick them up.

"I'll go get him, you don't mind taking us?" she asked Wick.

"No but hurry up, traffic is going to suck at that end of town, you don't want to miss security, they won't let you board" he said turning his navigation on. Roma shut the door and headed up the stairs. She knocked on Octavia's door, more like banged on it. Her adreneline was pumping. Octavia yanked the door open ready to give someone a piece of her mind. Bellamy and Lincoln rounded the corner just as the door revealed Roma.

"It's Clarke, isn't it?" Bellamy asked. The second he saw Roma he knew something was wrong. He felt his heart sink, not sure if he could ask the question he needed the answer too.

"Is she okay?" Octavia asked, reading his mind.

"I don't know, Wells found her and Murphy beaten bad and dumped in the apartment. We have a flight in an hour. Raven and Wick are waiting downstairs to drive us." Roma said looking to Bellamy, her voice breaking up. He nodded kissing Octavia on the head as her arms wrapped around him.

" I love you big brother, go get your princess" Octavia said, he gave her one last look and a whispered 'I love you too' before jogging to Clarke's Apartment grabbing his backpack and locking everything up. By the time he got down to the car Roma was already waiting. Wick took off before the door shut.

"We owe you guys big time" Bellamy said thanking them as he got out of Wick's car. Roma trailing him in a run to the gate, hoping they were going to make the cutoff time. They shared a sigh of relief as the T.S.A. agent let them know they were just on time. Security went quick and they were boarding in no time. They didn't speak to each other, the occasional word here or there was it. There minds were reeling at a high speed, they couldn't focus enough to hold a conversation if they wanted to.


	30. Chapter 30

Bellamy and Roma stepped off the plane and moved to the side. Bellamy fishing his pockets for his phone to call the number Raven texted him. Just as he found his phone he heard someone call out his name. He turned to see the direction it was coming from, a man about his age approached them.

"I'm Wells" he said extending his hand.

"Bellamy, this is Roma" he answered shaking his hand and nodding his head towards the female standing next to him.

"Nice to meet both of you, Clarke and Murphy have been bandaged up, they have been moved to a private room together and should be discharged sometime tomorrow. They should be allowed visitors by the time we get there. Now lets get a move on, there's a car waiting for us downstairs" Wells replied.

"You didn't have to go through this trouble" Bellamy stated adjusting his backpack.

"I didn't it's courtesy of Nyko" Both Bellamy and Roma came to an abrupt stop.

"Nyko, why?" Bellamy asked suddenly skeptical.

"He didn't say, just said he will be in touch" Wells replied looking at them quizzically, before turning with them trailing him. Bellamy could feel his anger rise, Nyko didn't do favors unless he was trying to lessen the blow or cover his ass. Some how he had something to do with this. The look he received from Roma let him know she was thinking the same thing.

They slid into the car.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked. Wells looked away from the window to see Bellamy's eyes focused on him. He let out a sigh.

"I don't know, she borrowed my car, had stuff to do, square things away with her old landlord and go to see Finn's grave site, she was supposed to pick me up at five and never and showed, when I got a ride home the apartment door was left open, the place trashed. Clarke and Murphy lay in a heap on the floor, literally. Clarke was in and out of consciousness when they took her, we couldn't wake Murphy up" He replied. Bellamy reached out taking Roma's hand as soon as heard her breathing change. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"They are going to be okay. They are fighters. Whoever did this though is not going to be okay, I'm going to see to that personally." Bellamy said, his voice rough, dangerous. Wells diverted his eyes out the window.

They pulled up in front of Mt. Weather Hospital, Roma was practically out of the car before it stopped. She paused letting Bellamy catch up and Wells lead them to Clarke and Murphy's room. They stepped off the elevator heading towards the nurses station. As they approached the nurse recognized Wells.

"Mr. Jaha, you will be happy to know they have both woken up, the two young ladies that accompanied you are in their now. You are more then welcome to go see them, room 316" she smiled. They reached the room, Wells opened the door stepping inside. Clarke gave him a small smile, he stepped further in letting Bellamy and Roma walk past him.

"Bell?" Clarke's voice was weak, heartbreaking.

"Yea princess" he smiled making his way to her side. She could hear Roma fussing over Murphy. As soon as he was in arm reach she pulled him down to her, hugging him like it would be the last time.

"You didn't have to come, I would have been okay." she whispered in his ear. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

"I wouldn't have been okay knowing you went through this alone, I wasn't okay knowing you came down here alone" he said kissing her forehead. She was about to pull him to her again when the door opened again. Nyko walked in cautiously taking note of everyone in the room. Bellamy and Roma turning towards him.

"Would you guys mind if we talked to Nyko alone?" Bellamy asked Clarke's friends.

"No, we were going to grab a few pizza's and bring them back here so we didn't have to suffer through hospital food." Maya smiled standing. Wells and Monroe stood following her out and closing the door behind her.

Nyko sat in one of the chairs, Bellamy and Roam both sat on the end of Clarke and Murphy's beds.

"Okay, So I received a call from Roma's grandfather and took some time to check Murphy's phone records seeing as my crew had no jobs today. Emerson and Cage were the only two in contact with you. Is that who did this? anyone else?"

"Yea, it was them, not just them though, one of your guards and the kid I hit back in new york, that was with Lexa, I saw Emerson earlier at the landlords office, but he was his usual pleasant self, I didn't think there was problem"

"Then I overheard him and Cage talking about Clarke, 'The Rebel Queen' as they called her, I tried to join the conversation but they shut it down quick" Murphy added. Bellamy hung his head.

"The Rebel Queen, this is my fault, I should have known better" he said turning to Clarke.

"Bellamy, It's not your fault, trust me" she assured him.

"How did you all end up together?" Nyko asked.

"Emerson sent me a message, they wanted to know if I wanted in on one last job, I said hell yea, showed up to the address and it was Wells apartment, they already had Clarke inside, I tried to leave with her, they told me I needed to be punished for being a traitor, and she needed the punishment she deserved, the punishment they got because they couldn't find her as per your orders. " Murphy said looking to Clarke.

"They tied me to the chair and ganged up on Murphy, once they got him down they just repeatedly kicked him, I pulled at my restraints finally freeing my hands and jumped on Emerson. He threw me to the ground, I remember crawling over top of Murphy, I thought they were going to kill him, they didn't stop, I just shielded him and took the rest of what they gave. Emerson told me I was going to get it anyway, if protecting Murphy was how I wanted it then so be it" Clarke stated wincing as she sat up more.

"You were going to take on four guys to protect one?" Nyko asked.

"I was going to do what I had to, to protect him and to survive" Clarke replied.

"The Rebel Queen it is then" Nyko said standing.

"That title is not one she wants" Bellamy said standing also.

"As long as The Rebel King stands by her side, it's a title she won't be able to shake, I'm going to round up the four that did this, I'll let you know when you can come visit them" Nyko stated exiting the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke watched Nyko exit, a feeling of relief washing over her, just as the door shut it flung back open, Wells, Monroe, and Maya entered with pizza. Bellamy sat at the foot of her bed just looking at the floor. She nudged him with her foot, he let out a sigh before standing and turning towards her. She looked up meeting his gaze expecting him to move to sit next to her. When her eyes met his, it wasn't her Bellamy looking at her. They were void of all emotion, she wanted him to pull her in his arms and kiss her, kiss her like he did that day on the porch before she left. She searched his eyes silently pleading with him to sit down. She could tell by the way he stood there, by the way he shut her out, that he was leaving, getting ready to distance himself. She knew because normally that was her route to take.

"Bell" Clarke started.

"Clarke, don't, this is all my fault, all of it" he said cutting her off, motioning to Murphy.

"What, Bell, don't be stupid" Clarke stated sitting up more.

"Clarke, enough, the day I let you keep my sweatshirt, wearing my name around, for everyone to see, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." he yelled at her.

"Bell, please, don't do this, I would go through it all over again if I knew it led to you" She cried.

"That's the problem, everything you went through, is because of who I am."

"Bull shit, people don't wake up in the morning and wonder how they can fuck up your world" she retorted growing more angry by the second. The room was dead silent except for them. All eyes studying the floor.

"Did you hear what they called you, 'The Rebel Queen' , making you my significant other. Putting you in danger, it's like it's a fucking challenge" he stated through clenched teeth.

"Bellamy, I don't care what they think, I want to be with you" She replied, her voice cracking slightly. His eyes met hers, and a spark of emotion crossed them before he looked away, heading for the door. She felt her heart sink, seeing him pause gave her a small amount of hope, if only he would just turn around. Then she heard him address her friend.

"Wells, make sure she gets home alright" he stated before walking out, not waiting for a response. Then it hit her, she wasn't going to let him just walk away from her, she could handle herself, and didn't need his protection. She walked away from him to protect him and now he was doing the same thing, but he couldn't, she needed him. She sat up pushing the nurses button as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. The intercom beeped before a voice came over it.

"Ms. Griffin, what do you need?" the nurses voice brought everyone's attention to her.

"I'm signing myself out, now" she replied taking her I.V. out before standing. She stumbled slightly, a result of the combination of pain and the sudden decent to the floor. She was fully dressed when she heard the nurse's voice again.

"Mr. Murphy, can I help you?" She asked.

"Might as well bring my papers too, If she's leaving so am I" he stated. Her eyes shot to him, he gave her a smirk. Roma stood shaking her head.

"You two are incorrigible" Roma stated.

"Wait you can't just leave" Wells said standing.

"Watch us" Clarke replied as a nurse entered the room.

"You have four broken ribs and a concussion, and twelve stitches due to a face laceration, not to mention several bruised muscles, you shouldn't be doing this." she said to Clarke before handing her the paper to sign.

"I need to do this" she replied signing and taking her copy, the nurse turned to a now fully clothed Murphy.

"Mr. Murphy, three broken ribs, fifteen stitches a result of a laceration to the head, broken nose, and concussion, sign at the bottom" she said not even bothering to argue. As soon as he signed and stuffed his copy in his pocket, Roma's phone went off.

"Nyko, found the guys, he has them all at his warehouse, Bellamy, is on his way there" She stated. Clarke looked to Wells.

"I need your car, you can't come though." she pleaded. He shook his head.

"Don't make me regret this" he said as he dropped the keys in to her hand.

"Thank You" she replied handing them to Roma. Murphy and Clarke walked at as quick of a pace as they could to the car. Both sore, both fighting pain and some dizziness. As soon as Clarke slid in the back seat she thanked the gods for her purse being in the car. She opened it, searching for the white bottle. Once she found it she took a handful of Motrin before handing it to Murphy, who in turn did the same. Roma glanced at them as she headed across town.

"You two know Bellamy is going to be pissed." She stated.

"Good, I'm up for a challenge" Clarke replied quickly, happy the aspirin was starting to kick in.

"That's good, at least one of us can stand up to him" Murphy laughed, wincing at the pain it caused his ribs.

"Idiots" Roma said, in a sweet voice, almost like a term of endearment, almost.

She pulled in the parking lot getting out and moving to the front of the vehicle waiting for John and Clarke to join her.

They walked to the warehouse door together, Clarke stopping to take a few small slow breaths before stepping in front and opening the door. Some of Finn's old friends nodded greetings to her as she made her way to the back. She heard someone cry out in pain as she reached the door. She hesitated taking a second to turn to Murphy.

"Holding up?" She asked

"Yeah, let's get this over with" he replied. She took a deep breath and opened the door, standing tall and swallowing her pain as she stepped into the room. She glanced around seeing the guys from earlier sitting along the wall, all except Emerson. Bellamy was on top of someone, landing blows repeatedly on the person she was assuming to be Emerson.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't her highness" Cage's voice carried across the room. Bellamy's movement stilled instantly. He stood slowly turning to come face to face with her. His eyes locked with hers, they were dark and dangerous, they were a mirror reflection of his. Void of emotion and burning with intensity.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank You to all the readers and reviewers, you guys are the best!

...

Bellamy stormed out of the hospital, angry with Clarke, angry with Nyko's guys, but most of all angry with himself. He flagged a taxi and gave them the address of the warehouse, he was not waiting on Nyko to call him, he would handle this himself. Once it was handled he was taking the first plane home, out of Texas, and away from Clarke. It took all he had in him to walk away from her, he just wanted to hold her and protect her. She found her own trouble by herself, but with him she couldn't avoid it. He wasn't going to let that happen. He paid the driver and stepped out of the car, making his way to the door. Another car pulled to the door letting Nyko out.

"I see you couldn't wait for the call." Nyko stated

"I just want this over with now, handle it and then we're gone" He stated. He knew Clarke would probably stay, if just to spite him, but he didn't want anyone thinking she would remain here without him.

"I understand, follow me" Nyko said opening the door with Bellamy trailing him. Lots of eyes and whispers as they passed different groups of people. They entered a bar area, Nyko paused to speak to one of his guys. The guy nodded and headed over to the group of guys. Everyone started to disperse, moving towards the bar area, with the exception of four of them that sat against the wall. Two of them Bellamy recognized, meaning the other two must have completed the group of four that attacked Clarke and Murphy. Bellamy could feel the anger rise in him as he watched one of the guys sit there with a smug look on his face, his eyes locked on Bellamy and he shot him a smirk. Rage coursed through him, he clenched his fists at his side.

"Those them?" He asked motioning to the wall of guys.

"Yup, want a drink?" Nyko asked.

"Yea, Rum and coke please, the blonde one is?" Bellamy replied adding a question of his own.

"Emerson" Nyko replied without turning to look at them. The bartender slid the drinks to Nyko and Bellamy. Bellamy took a long swig before placing the glass on the bar top.

"B, it's up to you, how you handle it. No one will intervene here, you handle it as you see fit." Nyko stated. Bellamy gave a nod of acknowledgment that he heard him before downing his drink and turning to face them. He stood looking at each one of them, The two he recognized weren't the threat, he could see that, more followers then leaders. As long as the person guiding them was on the right track then they would be. The other two were the problem.

"The one next to Emerson?" Bellamy asked quietly.

"Cage" Nyko replied taking a drag off the newly lit cigarette, before turning his stool to face the guys along the wall also. Bellamy stood tall pushing off the bar in their direction. He stopped in front of Emerson and Cage.

"You must be him" Cage started.

"The Rebel King" Emerson finished as he blatantly sized him up. Bellamy just stood silent watching them.

"Where's the Queen?" Emerson tested. Bellamy's hand flew to his neck, slamming him against the wall.

"Alive and resting, I'm going to do to you, what you did to her"

"I would have at least had some fun first if she didn't try to protect Murphy" Emerson said sitting on a dangerous line bordering death by Bellamy's hands. Bellamy's hand gripped his throat tighter as he threw him to the floor. Emerson stood quickly and went back down just as Bellamy's fist landed on his jaw. Bellamy didn't give him time to get back up before he delivered a few punishing kicks to Emerson's mid section. Emerson rolled over spitting out blood. A throaty chuckle escaping his lips.

"I would have made the Rebel Queen scream" Emerson stated.

"Don't ever let her cross your mind, because if I find out, I'll fucking kill you" Bellamy pinned him to the ground and landed devastating blows, one after another. He could feel his hand start to ache, but he wasn't done. Another, another, another, then Cage's voice filled his head.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't her highness" Cage's voice carried across the room. Bellamy's movement stilled instantly. 'It can't be, she had at least twenty-four to thirty-six hours of observation to go' He thought to himself. He stood slowly turning to come face to face with her. His eyes locked with hers, they were dark and dangerous, they were a mirror reflection of his. Void of emotion and burning with intensity. His however were full of one emotion now, pure anger radiated through his body. She stood tall walking towards him. Murphy and Roma moved to sit next to Nyko. They watched as Clarke stopped in front of Bellamy. She was in pain, he could see that easily in her eyes.

"Clarke, what the fuck are you doing? You should be resting." he growled.

"Stopping my King from making a huge mistake, the more of a spectacle you make, the more of a challenge this becomes." She replied looking up at him. His features softened hearing her call him 'her king'. He nodded, letting out a sigh, she spoke the truth, if he made too much of it, it would turn into who could take him or her and he didn't want that. He turned back to Emerson's unconscious body on the floor, before looking up at the other three guys.

"This is your warning, come near her and you will pay" He stated, his voice a low growl. When he turned back around Clarke was still standing strong in the center of the room, Murphy and Roma had moved to the door. He walked past her grabbing her hand on the way by, leading her to Nyko.

"Thank you for your help with this" Bellamy said letting go of Clarke's hand to shake Nykos. Clarke extended her hand afterwards,

"Yes, thank you" she added as he gripped her hand.

"Of course, I don't want any problems, your car is running and waiting outside" he replied giving them a small wave. Clarke turned walking to the door and following Roma and Murphy out. Bellamy hot on her heels. She knew it was coming, he was just waiting until their was no audience. Bellamy slid in the back with her and Murphy got in the front and Roma drove. The ride to Wells apartment was silent, you could hear every little rock the tires kicked up. The car slowed before Roma brought it to a complete stop at Wells. Everyone got out and Clarke led the way to the apartment. She used her key to get in, before she could even get out of the way Bellamy flew past her.

"I tell you to get her home safe and you let her check out and give her your car, what the fuck were you thinking?" he yelled as he advanced in Wells direction.

"What was I supposed to do, tie her to the bed, or maybe up her pain pill dosage" Wells replied watching him carefully. A door slamming brought their attention to the hallway. Bellamy turned to see Roma and Murphy on the couch.

"And you, you just jump on the idiot wagon and sign your self out too?" Bellamy asked Murphy.

"Pretty much, I didn't want to look like I couldn't handle it, she was determined she was going, So I surely wasn't staying." he replied. Bellamy rand a hand over his face.

"Infuriating, that's what this is, that's what she is!" he stated heading for her room, the door squeaked open and then slammed shut again. Their voices echoed down the hall, Murphy turned the television on and the volume up to drown them out.


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke paced the spare bedroom, anger causing her blood to simmer and her adrenaline to rush through her veins. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss Bellamy or hit him. That dilemma alone was pissing her off and just adding to the mess that the past few weeks had become. It hurt to pace the room at the rate she was, but if she sat down for two seconds and gave her self that extra second to relax she was afraid she would break down in tears. He was stubborn and he infuriated her. The whole thing was overwhelming, like a whirlwind. She heard the door open, she took a deep breath preparing for what was to come, the slam that followed made her jump. Before she could even turn to look at him his voice echoed through the room.

"What the hell were you thinking? Let's just venture around town alone, let everyone know you are here, alone, get the shit kicked out of you and Murphy, sign yourself out of the hospital and parade into Nyko's warehouse like your a god damn idiot, walking up to me, interrupting me from getting even with Emerson. I could see you were in pain, you may have fooled them, but not me." he yelled. She stood there silently, faced away from him, letting him get it all out, her eyes glued to the wall in front of her. She heard him take a breath and turned to cut in before he could start again.

"Your one to talk, let's play the knight, save the damsel in distress, when she bluntly told you to stay out of it, I am none of your concern. Then you fly down here acting like you are a bad ass, come see me for fifteen minutes then shut me out and leave. What was the point of coming if you didn't want to stay with me. You go and try to prove a point to Nyko's crew, for what? Your not in the business anymore, whats the point? What was I interrupting? You killing Emerson? because that's what would have happened if no one stopped you. And don't say the point of all this is me, because you ignored me the whole fucking way home!" She stood unwavering and met him eye for eye. Her head pounded and she felt short winded, but she was not going to let him see that, she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. Her eyes met his the fire raged in his, just like hers. They were scared, and emotional, the only way to release that tension was through the anger their adrenaline was fueling.

"It was you, to keep you safe, I don't want to get back home and have to worry that some asshole is going to try and make a point to come pay you a visit. And your right, I did ignore you, you piss me off, you make stupid, reckless, decisions, I'm trying to protect you and you are off doing who knows what, you will end up being the doing of your own demise. You gravitate towards trouble." He scolded. She winced at the accusation.

"And you are so perfect right? Bellamy the Rebel King, does whatever the hell he wants whenever he wants, there are no rules, only chaos, you think you are invincible, you are not invincible, sticking your neck out for others, like me, is going to get you killed, so before you tell me I'm reckless and make stupid decisions I suggest you take a moment to reflect on your own actions before you take the time to yell at me." she replied loudly.

"I am the reckless one? I saved you Clarke, they were going to kill you, then you parade around town alone, Emerson left you on the floor, beaten so bad you could have been dead. Then you sign yourself out of the hospital to make a guest appearance in front of all of them, that's a challenge, they knocked you down and you stood back up, the next time they come around it will be worse, you wont get back up. I was preventing the next time from ever happening."

"I didn't, I don't need protection Bellamy, I got it covered" She stated loudly.

"Are you referring to you defending yourself or Murphy defending you, because from where I am standing neither option worked in your favor" he shot back at her.

"I'm still here today so I can't be doing to awful" she replied. She watched him shift his weight towards her. He ran a hand over his face before he lashed out at her.

"Ever since I met you, you have been running Clarke, you have been beat up on a normal basis, you put me in a position where I needed to re-visit a part of my life that I said I'd never go back to, You left a letter for me, practically saying goodbye, then we get over that obstacle and you pack up and leave. Head right for here, where what happens, you attract more trouble, I flew down here without even thinking about it. I get here, you look like someone tried to kill you and then I find out that is exactly what happened. I try to handle the problem and your off doing the next stupid thing" He took a second to gather thoughts, a small sniffle brought his eyes to hers. Tears streamed down her face, he went from being angry at her, to being angry at himself. He got carried away. She couldn't control her situation and he knew that. He let his anger run away with him. He went to reach out to her when he heard her voice.

"I'm so sorry for everything" she whispered, her voice was barely audible. She paused to clear her throat. Her voice louder this time.

"I'm sorry I am an inconvenience in your life, I told you to stay out of it, you wouldn't listen, I can't change what happened and I'm sorry you got dragged along. So here's your chance, there's the door. Just go home Bellamy." Her eyes met his, she watched him shake his head, like he was just disappointed in her, then turned towards the door. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears she knew were coming.


	34. Chapter 34

As soon as Bellamy saw the tears, he instantly regretted lashing out at her, she had no control over what happened. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her everything was going to be okay. He couldn't get the words he wanted out, instead reached out to her, if he could just touch her, let her know he was sorry. He pulled back when he heard her voice.

"I'm so sorry for everything" she whispered, her voice was barely audible. She paused to clear her throat. Her voice louder this time.

"I'm sorry I am an inconvenience in your life, I told you to stay out of it, you wouldn't listen, I can't change what happened and I'm sorry you got dragged along. So here's your chance, there's the door. Just go home Bellamy." Her eyes met his, all he could see was how hurt she was. He shook his head, he couldn't believe she would just push him away, after everything. He turned to the door, his eyes traveled over the door knob, his way out, out of this room, out of this state, out of Clarke's life. He sighed, that wasn't a route he wanted to take. He turned to see her sitting on the bed, her eyes squeezed shut, tears spilling out the corners, bruises along one cheek bone, stitches adorning the other, even in the state she was in he would tell you she was beautiful. He took a second to admire her courage and beauty before stepping towards her and crouching down in front of her.

"Open your eyes Clarke" he said quietly. She opened her eyes, skeptical of his decision to stay. He sighed as he reached up and wiped her tears away.

"You are a major pain in my ass most days, but never once have I thought my life would have been better if you weren't in it. I have not left yet, and I have no intentions of leaving in the future either, We will figure this all out, I want to be with you." his voice was deep but comforting. She gave him a weak smile. He brought his hand up to her face, his thumb ghosting over her cheek and he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't the same as before, the effect of it ran deeper. Clarke could feel her whole body melt into the kiss, like her stress was slowly dissipating.

"Bellamy, I am sorry"

"Clarke don't, just get undressed, get in the bed and rest, please, I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll join you, if that's okay?" he asked. She nodded in response as she kicked her shoes off. She stripped to her underwear and bra, that would have to do, her pajamas were in her bag and she just didn't have the energy to go through digging them out. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and slid under the covers. She hugged the pillow to her, listening to the shower run and thinking about how happy she would be to go home. The shower shut off and she heard Bellamy come back in the room. She watched him towel dry his mess of curls in the mirror on the dresser. He caught her watching him and sent her a smirk, causing a slight blush to tint her cheeks. He flipped the light off and she felt the bed dip from his weight, his arm snaked over her pulling her to him tightly, she heard him groan slightly.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yea, you don't have pajamas?" He asked. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I do I just didn't have the energy to dig them out, I can get them now" she said shifting.

"Nope too late, I'll have to live with the torture. I take no responsibility for how my body reacts to your near naked self" he replied, she could feel his smirk as he pressed his lips to her shoulder. The thought of their body's pressed together scantly clothed was making her heart race.

"Okay" she replied, her voice had a slight edge to it. She felt him tense.

"You okay?" he asked, she felt his lips on her neck.

"mmmhmmm" She replied leaning into him, she was willing her heart rate to slow down, afraid if her breathing changed her ribs would ache more then they did already. She inched her body closer, not that they could get much closer. She could hear his breathing change, causing her to smile. She liked knowing he wanted her.

"Your supposed to be resting" he murmured.

"I am, I'm just trying to get comfortable" she smiled.

***All Smut beyond this point, if you are not a smut lover, see you in the next chapter :)***

"Yea, I bet" he replied teasingly. His fingers ran along the edge of her underwear, leaving a burning trail behind them. His hands worked their way down her thighs and back up her back massaging and caressing her body, every inch, every bruise, lightly, so lightly he could have told her it was all in her mind and she would have believed him. He moved one hand to her rib cage, the wrap they used to put pressure on her ribs was rough, a big difference from her bare skin, he was barely letting the pressure of his hand rest there, he slid his thumb under the bottom of her bra. He heard a soft moan escape her lips, causing him to chuckle softly.

"When you are better Princess, I plan on making you do that, a lot." he whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky, before nipping her neck lightly, causing a slight whimper. She could feel her whole body giving into his every touch, his hand slid down her back to her hip before sliding his fingers in her underwear and moving them to the front of her. She was trying her best to not give in, she felt like it was a test, she needed to rest. He stopped his hand right above where she wanted to feel him the most, her body ached, she was dripping wet just thinking about the possible outcome. He moved his hand slightly lower causing her to push against him, wanting more. She could feel his erection pressed against her back, she could feel his hot breath ghosting across her neck. Where he was casually resting his hand, she was on fire. Every move he made she felt it, her senses were betraying her, just handing her over to him. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to need him to touch her, she was just going to spontaneously com-bust.

He was fighting a battle within himself, he didn't want to push her, he suddenly wished he took a cold shower earlier in the night. Her moan and reaction to his gentle bite on her neck was enough to make him want to take her right then. He moved his hand lower and lower, he could hear her breathing change, he instantly stilled, he was hoping to get her to relax a little, if she didn't control her breathing he knew she would be in pain. He felt her push back into him trying to urge his hand lower. He grew instantly hard with the thought of his fingers or anything else of his touching her hot, wet, waiting core. His system was on overload, he would surely need to take a trip to the bathroom soon.

"Bellamy" his name came out as a breathy plea. Shaking him from his thoughts and intensifying his want.

"Yea?" he replied, not sure he could form more of a sentence then that. He moved his hand down as low as he could, his next move would be where she wanted it, he was so close. She couldn't hold back anymore, she begged for it.

"Bellamy, please, please touch me"

"I am" he replied, knowing all to well what she wanted. He was hesitating, making her hold out.

She slid her hand down over his, guiding him lower, her pushing him along was assisting him over the edge. His willpower crumbled. He slid a finger slowly over her clit, dipping it into her opening and back up over her clit again. She was beyond wet.

"I'll take it from here" he growled, his controlling side taking over. She moved her hand away from his. His lips moved to her neck kissing, sucking, biting gently. As his hand moved expertly below. He slid one finger into her, gently sliding it in and out of her, his thumb moving over her clit in a circular motion. He was painfully hard, she could feel him move slightly against her.

She shifted slightly so she was on her back, she trailed a finger over his chest down to his boxers. He added another finger inside her, her body involuntarily moved up to meet his fingers, she worked her hand into his boxes. She ran her palm over his hard cock gently a few times, letting her thumb trail his pre-cum from his tip down to the base before repeating it again. She gripped him lightly stroking him. As he sped up, she sped up.

"Clarke, you have to slow down, touching you has got me too worked up."

"Bellamy, I want you, all of you" she stated. He grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Then I'm going to give it to you, gently, you have to relax, if I think you are getting too worked up I'll stop, understood?" he asked.

"Yea" she whispered in return. He stood taking off his boxers, she felt his hands hook on her underwear and slide them down her legs slowly. He placed a kiss on her thigh gently, making her jump slightly.

"Easy, just relax" he replied. He slipped his hands under her legs to her waist and pulled her down to the edge of the bed. He moved in between them, pressing his lips to her inner thigh. He kissed lightly and then sucked hard, before soothing it with his tongue. She felt his hot breath seconds before his tongue grazed her clit. He brought one hand up, inserting a finger in her as his tongue drew lazy circles around her clit.

"God Bellamy" She moaned, he couldn't help but smile. He inserted another finger as he sucked gently on her clit, drawing another moan from her lips, He could feel her walls start to clench on his fingers. She was trying to hold off, she wanted to feel him inside her. He quickened the pace with his fingers pulling his mouth away from her. When he could feel her getting close he pulled his fingers out, she let out a whimper, she was so close, she needed a release. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. He moved his fingers to her clit as he slid his tongue in and out of her. He could feel her legs start to twitch. It felt amazing, there was no holding back from that. Her body gave in, the orgasm quaked through her body, Bellamy held her tight in place his tongue still working, making sure she rode out her full orgasm. When he pulled away from her she could still feel small tremors throughout her. There was little recovery time, he leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Stay right on the edge, that way there will be no weight on you" he instructed.

He slid inside of her slowly, instantly becoming completely still. She started to move her hips towards him, wanting him deeper.

"Clarke, you feel so good" he said gripping her hips.

"Too good, let me set the pace or it will be over as soon as it started" he added.

Clarke bit her lip trying to hide her smile, it was a good thing the room was dark and he couldn't see her, she could feel the smile breaking through.

He moved at a slow pace, she lifted herself sightly trying to get him to speed up. She could feel him holding back, could hear it in his breathing.

"Bellamy, I need you deeper, please" she pleaded.

"God Clarke, you are so tight, I wont last long giving you what you want" he growled

"I want to feel you cum inside of me" she moaned.

The second it left her lips the pace changed, he sped up lifting her slightly to get a deeper angle.

"Just like that Bell, don't stop"

"Fuck Clarke, are you close?"

"So close baby, so close" she added right before her second orgasm shot though her. Her walls tightened around him, pulling him with her over the edge, her name falling from his lips as he spilled himself inside of her. He kissed her lightly before pulling out of her. She pushed herself back up the bed onto her pillow pulling the blankets up and over her. Bellamy crawled in next to her, she felt him unclasp her bra.

"What are you doing Bell?" she asked a yawn following her question.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one naked, plus they wrapped you tight enough, the bra isn't helping it any." he replied as he slipped the straps down her arms and threw the bra on the floor. She rolled facing him, intertwining their legs. He kissed her gently again. Within minutes he heard her breathing even out.

"I may call you princess, but you will always be a queen" he whispered running a hand down her side. She snuggled closer to him, minutes later he let the long day he had win, and gave into his body' plea for sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Sun filtered through the windows of Wells guest room, the brightness causing Clarke to squint slightly as she woke from her slumber. She could feel her body ache instantly, like she was hit by a truck. Her eyes traveled over the well toned chest of the half covered man along side of her. Her hand found his, her fingers gently running over his bruised knuckles. She paused taking note of the swelling. This was because of her.

"Your thoughts could wake the dead princess" Bellamy's voice was hoarse from sleep, she moved her gaze to his face meeting him. He gave her a lazy smile before rolling on his side to face her better. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

"Sorry" she replied quietly.

"I was kidding, how do you feel?"

"Like I was dragged behind a truck for a mile or two" she replied causing him to stifle a laugh.

"I bet" he replied, she watched his eyes run across her cheekbone and stitches, down the the bruises on her collarbone. He reached out tracing the wrap around her midsection.

"I like this" her voice brought his eyes back up to hers.

"What?"

"Waking up next to you" She replied with a smile.

"Good, I can easily accommodate that" he replied. He watched her stretch slightly before a knock sounded at the door. Clarke pulled the blankets up to her chin in a hurry. Bellamy couldn't resist the smirk.

"Yea?" he answered. The door cracked open and Murphy's head popped in.

"Roma and I are going to head home, we are leaving now. You guys leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, after Wells is done with work" Clarke replied.

"Sounds good, we will see you at home then." he stated.

"Drive safe"

"You guys too" he replied before clicking the door shut.

Bellamy and Clarke got up, made some breakfast, Bellamy ran and picked up the small moving truck. He loaded all her stuff in it, just in time for lunch. They spent the rest of the day watching television. Aside from a stolen kiss here and there, nothing really changed between them. Clarke's friends filed through the door with Chinese takeout for all. Everyone enjoyed just sitting around and playing cards after dinner. After a few rounds Wells and Bellamy stood and headed to bed, they were welcoming sleep, tomorrow night they would be driving right through, and they refused to be sleep deprived.

The girls sat up and watched a romantic comedy, made some popcorn and had a good time together. Sometime after midnight Clarke crawled in bed. She had barely had time to get comfortable when Bellamy's arm reached out pulling her to him. His head nuzzled her neck before she heard his breathing even out quietly. Who knows if he was awake or not, or if he subconsciously felt her move and he gravitated towards her. Either was was fine with her, she loved the way she felt perfectly in his arms. She laid there thinking about home, she missed Octavia and the team, Charlotte and the Library, she missed it all. She couldn't wait till her friends from down here could meet the ones she has up there. They were all staying with her. She couldn't wait.

...

The next morning she was up early, she managed to slip out of Bellamy's arms and out the door to the kitchen. She made Wells and Bellamy french toast for breakfast.

"I don't think I've ever seen you up early enough to make breakfast" Wells voice carried through the kitchen. She smiled at him placing a plate and fork down in front of each of their seats.

"If you are gonna be a comedian, i'm going to eat your share" she laughed.

"You would" he replied knowingly as she walked down the hall to wake up Bellamy.

She slipped in the room quietly. He looked so peaceful, the light drifted across his bronzed skin, his dark curls falling in his face. She could watch him sleep for awhile, however she was pretty sure that qualified as creepy. She laughed at herself before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"C'mon Bell, breakfast" she said shaking him lightly.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled shoving his head further in the pillow.

"It's french toast" she whispered. His head shot up.

"Did you say french toast?" he asked. She just nodded giving him a smirk.

"Well damn Clarke, next time lead with that, I would have been out there by now." he said standing.

"You are something else" she smiled shaking her head as she walked out the door.

...

Clarke checked her watch four times in the past seven minutes.

"Clarke, would you stop, Wells will be here any minute then we will head out. " Bellamy said watching her scan the street. Maya and Monroe already loaded all the bags they were vacationing with, Clarke made sure she grabbed wells stuff, along with hers and Bellamy's. She made sure to call Octavia and let her know they were all driving back. Wells, and the girls would fly back, as the girls rented a car for one way, just so there was someone following the moving truck.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief when she saw Wells pull in the driveway. She caught Bellamy smirking and shaking his head.

"You in a rush to get home?" He asked.

"I am, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess I am. I miss everyone" he replied. They drove for three days, switching drivers every eight hours. Clarke was never so happy as to see the street sign telling her she was home.

Bellamy pulled the truck up in front of there apartment building, Wells and the girls should be there any minute, they stopped to dropped the rent a car off and were taking a cab over.

"Finally home princess" Bellamy smiled at her.

"Yea" Clarke sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are we Bell? friends, boyfriend/girlfriend, friends with benefits?" She asked.

"We will always be friends, I don't do friends with benefits, sorry, I have to much of a jealous side for that, I'd kill somebody" he laughed.

"Then what?"

"Are you stressing over this? really, we are us, we don't need a title, I like you, you like me, we like spending time together, we are together, dating, seeing each other, boyfriend/ girlfriend, whatever you prefer, I just prefer together." he replied smiling, He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. She returned his smile with her own and a nod before opening her door.

"About time, geeze, what were you doing in there?" Octavia's voice echoed down the street from her balcony. Clarke laughed shaking her head.

"And to think we missed you" Bellamy yelled up to her, causing Lincoln to laugh.


	36. Chapter 36

"Home Sweet Home" Clarke smiled as they unpacked the last box. She didn't have a ton of stuff just enough to take up the day unpacking.

"Bellamy, said you wanted to see me?" Raven asked walking into Clarke's room.

"Yeah Raven sit down" Clarke said as she retrieved a box from the closet.

"This is Finn's stuff, I wanted to go through it with you." Clarke set the box in front of her. Raven just nodded not trusting her voice. The girls spent the next hour sorting through stuff, they decided to keep some of the stuff that held sentimental value. Raven cried as she hugged Clarke to leave.

"Thank you so much for thinking of me" She smiled.

"Raven, I couldn't have done it without you, you were his sister" Clarke smiled back at her.

"Alright lets go, you know Octavia can't wait for us to come over for dinner" Raven said noticing they were alone in the apartment and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, she's reminded me a few times today that she was in charge of dinner." Clarke laughed grabbing her keys and locking up as they left. Raven paused in front of Octavia's door waiting for Clarke, before they walked in together.

"Finally, you are here!" Octavia yelled. The apartment held everyone Clarke had ever met, she was fairly certain of that. Raven just laughed.

"She can be a little overwhelming" Lincoln said walking past her, receiving a smile.

"She is overwhelming" A familiar voice whispered in her ear before wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned slightly on her tip toes placing a light kiss to his lips.

"Did I just see a kiss?" Wick asked, causing blush to creep along Clarke's features.

"Be thankful you didn't hear what happens after the kiss" Murphy said placing a hand on his shoulder, causing the guys to all laugh.

"Oh I'd say it's time for me to go find the girls" She smiled pulling out of Bellamy's grasp.

"You are something John." she muttered walking past Murphy.

"You love me" he replied smiling.

"Nope, that would be Roma, and boy do I feel sorry for her" Clarke replied before slipping into the crowd.

"It's a love, hate relationship, it works" Murphy said turning to the the guys who erupted in laughter again.

"So that's a thing now huh?" Wick asked, turning towards Bellamy.

"Yeah, we are together now" Bellamy smiled confirming the statement.

"Good you both deserve to be happy" Lincoln said. A screech could be heard across the room.

"I take it Octavia just found out" Lincoln added shaking his head.

...

"Bell, I'm getting ready to go, Well's and Monroe are staying at Raven's and Maya left with Jasper" Clarke said looking at him.

"Is that a hint hint?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is, I'm going to be all alone" She said letting her finger run gently down his arm.

"That's not true, I can take a hint" he replied grabbing his sweatshirt.

"O we are headed out, or over, or yeah." Clarke said causing Octavia to laugh.

"Okay, see you in the morning" she said locking up after them.

Bellamy locked up after they went into Clarke's apartment. She made her way down the hall, Bellamy following close behind.

"I can't wait to sleep" she laughed falling on the bed.

"I can't wait to sleep with you in my arms" he smiled taking his shirt off.

"Me either" she replied standing and grabbing a long t-shirt before heading to the bathroom to change. When she came back to the bedroom Bellamy was already settled in bed waiting for her. She turned the light off and slid in next to him.

"No more people chasing you, no more running off too other states, just this and a lot of it" Bellamy mumbled in her neck.

"That sounds good, thank you Bellamy, for everything" Clarke replied.

"I'd do anything for my Queen" he replied sleepily, tightening his arms around her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face before she fell asleep.

...

She was beyond glad to be back to work, Charlotte talked non-stop the second she walked in the door. Clarke missed her and this place. She could make any library her home away from home in no time. The morning flew by and Octavia stopped in with lunch for them. The afternoon dragged as they restocked shelves and ordered some new books, Clarke was busy on her computer when the knock on her window facing the hallway made her jump. There stood Bellamy. She was beyond lucky to have a man like him in her life, there was no denying it, no matter how often he tried. He walked in sitting the the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Well hello there" she smiled. He slid an envelope over to her.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Look and see" he replied. She opened the envelope sliding out the paper revealing his Bachelors Degree in History Education.

"See if it weren't for that grad paper, I would have never had a reason to bother you in the first place" he smiled.

"Bellamy, this is great, Congratulations" She said standing and walking over to him. He pulled her into his lap pressing his lips to hers.

"The historian and the librarian" he said pulling away.

"Beauty and the Beast" Octavia's voice made them jump.

"Dumb and Dumber" Murphy's voice sounded down the hallway.

"Those are your friends" Bellamy said looking at her amused.

"They are your friends too don't forget" she said laughing.

"Okay, if you two are done being lovey dovey, we invited Charlotte too, let's go, we are gonna get dinner then head to the park, Bellamy's Celebratory dinner" Octavia said as he walked out.

...

Since they got home it has been a constant on the move, doing something every day. Wells, Monroe and Maya were loving it here. There were even comments thrown around about possibly moving here. Tonight was the last soccer game, Clarke was given the coach title for the night, Murphy and Roma sat behind her. Although you could barely tell they had been beaten a week ago, they could still feel the weaknesses every now and then if they moved to fast. Of course the opposing team was none other then Lexa and Gustus' team. Bellamy and Miller dominated the field, at half time they were up by six goals. They went back out keeping the lead. Clarke didn't have to do much coaching, they played together so frequently they knew each others moves flawlessly. She was just there to call time out. She checked her watch eight minutes left. Lexa scored two goals and Indra scored three. They were only up by three now. Make that two now, as Lexa scored again. Clarke glanced at the time again. Five minutes left. A lot could happen in five minutes. She looked up just in time to see Gustus mow over Miller. He hit the ground hard. Clarke stood quick calling a time out. Bellamy and Jasper carried him off the field. His ankle was swelling already. Clarke grabbed some ice packs and tucked them around his injury.

"Clarke, go get them, I got this." Miller said.

"We can play down one, you are not going in" Bellamy said turning towards her.

"Sub" Clarke yelled tapping the official scorekeepers desk.

"She listens well"

"Shut up Murphy" Clarke and Bellamy said in unison. Roma just laughed. Before Bellamy could stop her she was already out on the field. Bellamy sighed jogging out.

"If you get hurt" he started on his way past her.

"Blake, I see you let the Queen out of the castle" Lexa smiled. Bellamy just looked at Clarke who was advancing towards Lexa.

"Not just any Queen bitch, his Queen. " Clarke stated.

"Alright ladies" Bellamy called.

"You don't deserve him" Lexa said turning away from her.

"Your jealousy is flattering" Clarke smiled. The whistle blew to signal they were back in the game pulling the girls from there argument. Bellamy got control of the ball and him and Clarke moved flawlessly up the field. He passed to her just in time for her to score. She turned to look to him but was taken off her feet. The ground came quick, she could hear someone arguing with the ref about how she didn't hear the whistle signalling the goal. She forced her eyes open, there stood Bellamy with his hand reached out to her. She took it standing next to him.

"You okay?" he asked. she nodded in response.

"I didn't hear the whistle either, I'm fine no big deal" Clarke said pulling attention to her. The ref nodded and backed away.

"What are you doing? She would have been taken out of the game!" Bellamy said obviously pissed at Clarke's decision.

"Get ready to score Bellamy" Clarke said heading down the field. He could feel his anger rising, she doesn't listen to anyone, ever. The whistle blew and Lexa was approaching them with the ball, as soon as she crossed the line Bellamy heard Clarke's voice.

"Bell, left" she yelled. Bellamy shifted questioningly, just as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Clarke came from Lexa's side kicking the ball to Bellamy before laying her out on the field. Monty stepped up into Clarke's place and scored the last goal seconds before the whistle. They won. Bellamy turned jogging towards Clarke. He watched her reach a hand down to Lexa to help her up. Lexa sat looking at her for a minute before taking her hand. They shared a look before walking in different directions.

"I get it, beat her on the field" Monty laughed jogging past her.

"We won" Bellamy smiled slowing his pace next to her.

"Yup, in more ways then one" she smiled.


	37. Epilogue

Two years later...

Clarke's apartment was loaded with boxes again, she was so sick of packing it was unreal. At least this time it was someone else's crap in those boxes.

"That's the last of it, we are officially living together" Bellamy said dropping two more boxes on the living room floor and kicking the door shut.

"Worst part is we do this again tomorrow just moving stuff from Well's moving truck to Charlotte's apartment" Clarke sighed leaning against the wall.

"At least we get a little break, Maya isn't moving in with Jasper till she is out of school for the semester and Monroe is selling all her stuff and just bringing what fits in her car, when she moves next week. The apartment has all the appliances, her and Miller will just have to go shopping if she needs anything else." He smiled.

"I can't believe they are all moving up here, it's crazy" she laughed shaking her head.

"Like you, crazy" he stated.

"Hey now, crazy about you maybe." She replied earning a grin from him.

"Don't forget tomorrow my whole class will be checking into the library at 2, did all those books come in?" He asked her checking his phone quick.

"Yes, I have them all set out and ready for you, we set the conference room up, you should all fit in there" she replied.

"Great babe, you are the best" he replied moving boxes around. They managed to just clear a path to the couch and sit down when they heard a knock on the door. Clarke sighed standing and making her way to the door. As soon as she opened it she could hear Octavia talking away.

"Oh look Echo, its Auntie Clarke, I bet Uncle Bellamy is here somewhere" Octavia said carrying Bellamy's new niece.

"He's on the couch" Clarke said as she reached for the baby.

" Oh I don't need him, here's her diaper bag, I have to run into town quick, can you watch her for an hour or so?" She asked.

"Do I have an option?" Bellamy smirked.

"No" Octavia answered kissing the baby and shutting the door.

Clarke made her way back to the couch with Echo. She put Echo on her lap facing her. Bellamy sat watching her make faces at Echo, eliciting giggles from his chubby cheeked niece. He smiled at the two of them.

"What do you think Uncle Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

"I think the two of you are my favorite girls" He smiled kissing them both on the cheek. Echo squealed reaching for him.

"I also think that one day you will be a great mom" he said watching her.

"Is that something you might want?" she asked.

"Kids? hell yes, with you? definitely" he replied.

"Good, me too" she smiled.

"We are going to do it in the correct order though, Octavia not being married is eating me alive, call me old fashioned if you want. I know Lincoln isn't going anywhere but it's the point of it that gets me" he replied. He could see Clarke holding back her smile. She was a believer that if you were in love it didn't matter, not her life, not her place to judge.

"We know, don't we Echo?" She sat playing with the baby. All the thought's of babies and being married, he didn't think they were ready for that, but maybe something to complete their relationship, something for them to raise together. A puppy, a puppy would be perfect, now to find one a few days before Christmas.

...

Clarke, Echo, & Octavia were doing last minute shopping Christmas Eve, as were Bellamy and Lincoln. They avoided each other all day as to not give away any surprise gifts. The girls walked past the pet store three times before giving in and going in. The store was full of people buying last minute pets for gifts. Clarke walked past one crate a small beagle puppy cowered in the back corner. The poor thing was alone and looked so sad.

"Octavia, look " Clarke said, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes thinking about him being left there alone on Christmas. Octavia nodded, she snapped a pic inconspicuously and sent it to Bellamy with the address of the store.

"C'mon Clarke, That's a decision you need to make with Bell, if he's still here after the holiday then maybe you can come back and get him" Octavia said dragging her friend out. Octavia spotted Bellamy and Lincoln in the sports store across the hall and directed Clarke in the opposite direction. They took separate cars so for all she knew they could be in a different town doing there shopping.

That night they got everything wrapped nicely and put it under the tree at Octavia's. Clarke and Bellamy's apartment was a mess with moving a few days ago, they didn't even have time to put a tree up.

Christmas morning Clarke was up bright and early so excited for Echo to open gifts that she woke up Octavia to ask if her niece was awake yet. Once Bellamy woke up they headed next door to his sisters. Everyone had breakfast and opened gifts. The girls were cleaning up when Bellamy went and got another gift from Octavia's room and brought it out to Clarke.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your gift, I forgot it earlier" he smiled.

"What, you got me plenty, this is crazy"

"Will you just open it, it probably needs air" He stated hurried. She quickly removed the top.

"Oh, Bellamy." was all you could understand through the tears.

"Are we good tears or bad" he asked quietly.

"Good, so good. It's the one I wanted, O told you" she sobbed lifting the tiny puppy in her hands and holding it close to her. He sat at the table pulling her and the puppy on his lap, just in time for Lincoln to round the corner with Echo.

"We forgot one too" he said as Echo chewed on a small jewelry box.

"Oh, Lincoln, why would you spend money on me, we said small stuff only, save the rest for Echo's gifts" Octavia said pulling the box from Echo's hand. She opened the box at the same time Lincoln dropped to one knee.

"Octavia Blake, will you give me the greatest gift I could ever ask for and Marry me?"

"Yes, oh my god yes" she said kissing him and Echo.

"It's about time" Bellamy mumbled receiving a warning glare from Clarke as they stood to congratulate them.

They spent the day as one big happy family sitting on Octavia's floor playing with Echo and the new puppy, they couldn't have been happier at that very moment, it was perfect.


End file.
